Magical Bloody Rose
by Denies Kim
Summary: UPDATE! Kim Yesung bertemu seorang namja manis yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai takdir atau bisa dikatakan pasangan hidup. Namja itu meminta hidup bersama dengan berbagai keanehan yang Yesung sendiri kurang memahaminya. Dimulai dari pertemuan hingga akhir yang entah bagaimana, semuanya ada dalam kisah ini. Yewook FF. BL
1. Chapter 1

Langit sudah gelap. Bulan pun sudah menggantikan tugas matahari. Butiran-butiran salju turun di kota seoul. Kota yang masih saja ramai walaupun hari sudah benar-benar malam. Seorang namja dengan rambut hitam kelam mengemudikan mobilnya memasuki halaman rumah yang sudah cukup tertimbun salju. Ia turun dari mobil merah mengkilatnya.

Langkahnya pelan, menuju pintu utama rumah mewahnya. Ia mengeluarkan kunci dan memasukkan kunci itu ke lubangnya. Dibukanya pintu berwarna putih klasik itu. Mengabaikan sosok mungil yang meringkuk tak jauh darinya.

Namja berambut hitam itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Sepertinya masih belum sadar akan sosok mungil itu. Baru saja pintu tertutup sesaat, pintu itu terbuka lagi. Menampakkan namja yang sama dengan raut bingungnya.

Begitu menoleh ke samping kanannya, matanya terbelalak lebar. "Omona!" serunya kaget.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat mendekati sosok mungil yang meringkuk sembari bersandar di tembok. Tubuhnya basah, padahal seingatnya hari ini tidak hujan sama sekali melainkan salju. Juga ada luka sayatan di lengan dan leher sook itu. Apa mungkin dia korban penyiksaan? Penculikan? Atau bahkan pemerkosaan?

Haissh! Mimpi apa ia hingga harus menemukan orang asing di depan rumahnya!

"Hey! Kau!" ucapnya seraya mengguncang pelan tubuh namja mungil itu. Perlahan, kepala yang tertunduk itu terangkat. Menampilkan wajah lemas dan mata sayu. Tak lupa di dahinya terdapat luka kecil tapi lengkap dengan aliran darah. Ia semakin bingung apalagi dengan apa yang diucapkan namja mungil itu, "Akhirnya kau pulang..."

BRUK

Tubuh namja mungil itu limbung dan kemudian menabrak dada sang namja berambut hitam. Membuat namja itu semakin panik.

"AA! Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja? Aiissshh! Merepotkan!"

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati, ia menggendong namja mingil itu dan membawanya memasuki rumah. Mungkin ia akan merawat namja itu sampai sadar.

.

.

.

.-Magical Bloody Rose-.

.

by : Denies_Kim

.

Disclaimer : Semua angota (?) yang ada di fanfic ini, bukan milik Denies *sebenernya sih pengin memiliki* aku cuma pinjem nama demi kelangsungan cerita. Tapi fanfic ini murni milikku khekhe.

.

Rate : T

.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama.

.

Warning : BL/Yaoi/Shounen-ai/cowo x cowo, gaje, alur lambat, typo(s), serta bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

.

Summary : Kim Yesung bertemu seorang namja manis yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai takdir atau bisa dikatakan pasangan hidup. Namja itu meminta hidup bersama dengan berbagai keanehan yang Yesung sendiri kurang memahaminya. Dimulai dari pertemuan hingga akhir yang entah bagaimana, semuanya ada dalam kisah ini.

.

Chapter Satu : Cute boy, pity boy.

.

.

~Selamat membaca~

.

.

Manik karamelnya perlahan terbuka. Menatap ke sekeliling yang sangat asing baginya. Memang asing. Karena ini baru pertama kalinya ia di sana. Edaran karamelnya terhenti begitu melihat seorang namja di samping kirinya. Namja itu menatapnya intens sambil bertopang dagu. Surai hitam kelamnya berkilauan tertimpa sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela.

"Sudah bangun?" namja malang tadi, yang bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook mengangguk pelan.

Ia meraba lehernya yang terdapat luka sayatan. Tapi ternyata luka itu telah ditutupi plester. Ia menengok ke arah lengannya. Di sana juga terdapat plester polos berwarna krem.

"Kau siapa sebenarnya?" tanya sang namja berambut hitam.

"Ini kamarmu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan namja itu, Ryeowook malah bertanya hal yang lain membuat namja tadi tersentak.

"Kau siapa?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Kau Kim Yesung kan?" sang namja berambut hitam mengerutkan kening pertanda kalau ia benar-benar bingung.

"Ne, itu aku. Dari mana kau tahu namaku? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau ada di depan rumahku?"

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. "Namaku Kim Ryeowook." Ryeowook bangun dari tidurnya menjadi duduk. "Aku adalah takdirmu."

Yesung mengerutkan kening -lagi.

"Ah, ani. Yang benar, kau adalah takdirku."

Yesung sekarang membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Apa ia salah dengar tadi? Takdir? Bahkan mereka baru bertemu karena ia tak sengaja menemukan namja mungil itu menggigil di teras rumahnya. Meski ia akui kalau ia 'melenceng', tapi ia tak bisa menerima begitu saja. Mana mungkin ia langsung mencintai namja mungil itu.

Yesung menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Apa kau terbentur sesuatu hingga amnesia? Jika ya, tolong ingat alamat atau keluargamu. Agar aku bisa mengantarmu pulang."

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat surai madu miliknya menari-nari. "Ani. Aku serius, kau adalah takdirku. Kita harus hidup bersama."

Yesung menghela napas. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir kalau namja mungil itu gila. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Apa kau merasa pusing?"

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya. Ia tahu kalau namja di depannya itu tak percaya padanya "Kau tidak percaya omonganku?"

Yesung menatap Ryeowook datar. "Tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir aku adalah orang yang bisa kau bodohi? Kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu dariku kan?" ucapnya sinis.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya.

"Memang. Aku hanya ingin kita hidup bersama, itu saja. Karena kau takdirku."

"Aish! Jangan membawa-bawa takdir. Aku tahu kau ini hanya ingin memanfaatkanku kan?"

"Ani. Itu tidak benar."

"Cih, wajah polos dan kondisi tubuhmu itu tak bisa mengelabuiku!"

Ryeowook memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku serius. Apa kau ingin bukti?"

Yesung mendengus. Wajahnya pun memamerkan seringai yang membuat Ryeowook agak merinding. "Kau hanyalah pendusta. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa membuktikan omonganmu."

Yesung beranjak berdiri. "Takdir mana bisa dibuktikan." mencibir lirih, lalu melangkahkan kakinya, jika saja tangan Ryeowook tidak menahan lengannya.

"Apa?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook melalui ekor matanya.

"Aku bisa membuktikanya. Kajja!"

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. Namja bernama Ryeowook itu terlalu memaksakan diri untuk berjalan menuju jendela kamar. Lengannya masih terus diseret, yeah sebenarnya ia hanya berjalan biasa. Namja di depannya itu tidak akan bisa menyeretnya, tenaganya terlalu kecil apalagi dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang amat lemah.

"Itu!" sentak Ryeowook setelah berada di depan jendela. Yang langsung menghadap pada halaman belakan milik namja yang ia akui sebagai takdirnya. Ditambah lagi karena posisinya sekarang berada di lantai dua, jadi apapun yang ada di halaman itu bisa dilihat.

"Apa?" Yesung mengedarkan matanya. Menatap keseluruhan halaman belakang rumahnya yang tertimbun salju. "Kau sebenarnya sedang menunjuk apa?!" tanya Yesung kesal. Sepertinya penyakit mudah marahnya akan kambuh karena namja itu.

"Itu. Kau tidak melihatnya? Bunga mawar merah itu." ucap Ryeowook sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kaca jendela.

"Di mana?!"

Yesung menajamkan penglihatannya. Di halaman itu memang seluruhnya tertutupi salju, jadi jangan menyalahkannya kalau ia marah pada namja manis di sampingnya.

"Cih, rabun! Kajja antar aku ke halaman itu. Dan akan aku tunjukan padamu bunga yang kutunjuk.

Yesung melotot tajam tapi kemudian melangkah mendahului Ryeowook yang sudah pasti mengikutinya. Ia berjanji akan memukul namja karamel itu karena sudah berbohong dan mengatainya rabun -jika memang tidak ada apa-apa di halaman belakang.

Yesung membuka pintu belakang rumahnya. Sedikit melirik ke arah Ryeowook yang masih saja menampilkan ekspresi yakin seolah-olah bunga itu benar adanya.

Pintu itu terbuka lebar dan langsung saja hawa dingin masuk menyelimuti tubuh. Yesung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena tak kuat. Sementara Ryeowook? Yesung sampai melebarkan mata tak percaya. Namja manis itu justru berlari kecil ke tengah halaman. Melawan dingin dengan kaos hitam polos yang Yesung pakaikan tadi.

"Ini! Aku tidak bohong! Kemarilah!"

Yesung, dalam keadaan masih tak percayanya, berlari ke arah Ryeowook yang sedang berjongkok di depan setangkai bunga mawar itu. Yesung sendiri tidak tahu, sejak kapan ada bunga mawar di halaman belakangnya. Dan kenapa juga, bunga mawar itu mampu tahan di lahan bersaju seperti ini, sementara tanaman lainnya mati.

"Aku benar kan? Omonganku benar." ucap Ryeowook riang.

Yesung mendekat ke arah Ryeowook, lalu ikut berjongkok di samping namja itu. "Ne, kau benar-" ucap Yesung.

Ryeowook bersorak senang, berpikir kalau Yesung sudah menerimanya.

"-Kau memang benar soal bunga, tapi tidak dengan takdir. Tidak ada hubungannya, babo!"

Ryeowook menekuk wajahnya dengan bibir bawahnya yang maju, menambah kesan imut dirinya.

"Tentu saja ada, ini mawar ajaib. Mawar ini yang akan menentukan takdir kita kedepannya." ucap Ryeowook sambil mengelus kelopak merah bunga berduri itu.

Yesung memicingkan matanya, ia mendengus kesal. "Menentukan bagaimana? Ajaib apa maksudmu?"

Ryeowook menghela napas berat. "Sebenarnya aku bukan bangsa negeri ini." ucap Ryeowook tanpa menatap Yesung.

"Lalu? Kau bangsa mana? Jepang? China?" balas Yesung tanpa berpikir. Ryeowook mengernyit bingung karena kata-kata asing yang di ucapkan Yesung.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aish! Kau berasal dari bangsa mana? Sebutkan nama negara asalmu!" ucap Yesung seraya menahan letupan emosinya. Ia gemas. Sangat.

"Negara? Apa itu?" Yesung menggeram tertahan. Apa-apaan bocah itu, berani bermain-main dengannya.

"Kau membuatku pusing." Ryeowook mendudukkan diri dan melipat tangan di depan dada. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud. Yang aku tahu, aku berasal dari Negeri Arthenia."

"Huh?" Yesung mengernyit. "Negeri apa itu?" lanjutnya.

"Itu negeri tempatku tinggal. Aku lahir dan besar di sana. Appa dan ummaku sendiri yang memerintah kerajaannya."

"Sistem pemerintahan kerajaan, eoh?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook datar. Yang ia tahu, tidak ada kerajaan denga nama Arthenia.

Yesung berdehem kecil. "Kim Ryeowook. Apa kau tahu?"

"Apa?" Ryeowok mengerjapkan mata jernihnya.

"Kau benar-benar pembual!" ucap Yesung sambil menjewer telinga kiri Ryeowook, membuat namja manis yang aneh asal-usulnya itu meringis kesakitan.

"Aw! Aku serius! Aku tidak bohong!" Ryeowook meronta-ronta.

"Lalu di mana negeri itu? Katakan! Supaya aku bisa mengantarmu pulang." Yesung mengencangkan jewerannya.

"Lepas! Lepaskan! Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Yesung menyeringai. Lalu melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Ryeowook. Caranya benar-benar ampuh untuk membuat Ryeowook mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya pun bergerak mengusap telinga yang kini memerah. "Aku bukan dari dunia manusia."

Yesung tertawa meremehkan. "Lantas kau dari mana? Dunia sihir?"

Ryeowook menggaruk tengkuknya. Bingung mau membenarkan atau tidak. Sementara Yesung terbengong melihat tingkah namja itu. Ia menggigil, hawa dingin makin menusuk tubuhnya.

"Hey! Jangan katakan kalau itu benar?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook datar.

"Umh, bukan negeri sihir, tapi kami memang melakukan hal-hal dengan sihir." jawab Ryeowook lirih.

"Cih, di mana negeri itu? Biar kau kuantarkan ke sana."

"Tidak bisa!" Ryeowook menggeleng cepat. "Hanya umma dan appaku saja yang bisa melewati portal dunia manusia dan dunia Athena."

"Kau tidak bisa?" tanya Yesung dengan tampang datarnya. "Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Karena sebenarnya ummaku berasal dari dunia ini, dunia manusia. Appaku yang menikahinya dan kemudian menjadikannya ratu kerajaan."

Yesung menatap Ryeowook datar.

"Aku serius! Aku dikirim ke sini oleh ummaku sebagai hukuman karena melakukan kesalahan fatal."

Yesung menatap Ryeowook datar.

"Bahkan umma menjatuhkanku dari ketinggian kemudian aku menghantam kolam yang permukaannya telah menjadi es. Itulah kenapa kondisi tubuhku sangat menyedihkan saat itu."

Yesung menatap Ryeowook datar.

Ryeowook berdecak kesal, kemudian bangkit berdiri. Kedua kakinya menghentak kesal. Terlihat benar-benar iritasi oleh tatapan Yesung.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" ucap Ryeowook dengan tubuh yang menggigil kedinginan. Meskipun ia bukan manusia tapi setengah manusia, daya tahan tubuhnya sama saja. Bisa kepanasan dan kedinginan.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook datar.

"Ya!" satu lagi hentakan kakinya, kemudian tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh kepelukan Yesung -yang sudah siap menangkap tubuhnya.

Yesung berdecak, "Aku saja yang menggunakan jaket kedinginan, apalagi kau yang hanya menggunakan kaos." Yesung mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu belakang rumahnya.

"Haruskah aku menelpon Lee uisanim lagi?" ucapnya di sela langkah kaki lebarnya. "Kau benar-benar merepotkan, Ryeowookie."

Dan akhirnya tubuhnya menghilang tertutupi pintu berwana krem itu. Menghalau dinginnya udara yang mencoba mengusik dirinya dan namja manis di gendongannya.

.

:-Kim_Yesung-:

.

Ryeowook duduk di salah satu dari empat kursi dan sebuah meja persegi panjang di depannya. Mata karamelnya memperhatikan seluruh isi ruangan yang bisa dibilang mewah. Perabotannya lengkap dan beberapa aksesoris serta figura foto yang menempel di dinding berwarna putih. Yesung meletakkan sebuah mangkuk di depan Ryeowook dan meletakkannya lagi di samping Ryeowok, ia akan duduk di sana.

"Wah! Apa ini?" Ryeowook berteriak heboh saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam mangkuk.

"Itu ramyun, apa tidak ada di duniamu?" Ryeowook menggeleng antusias sedangkan Yesung mengambil sumpit lalu mulai memakan makan siangnya.

Yesung sedang mencoba menerima kehadiran namja setengah manusia di sampingnya itu. Ryeowook telah menceritakan asal-usulnya sampai harus demam dua kali. Meskipun mulutnya pedas, Yesung masih punya belas kasihan. Memangnya kalau Yesung mengusir Ryeowook, namja itu akan tinggal di mana lagi?

Tapi, hey! Kalau Yesung memiliki rumah mewah dengan perabotan lengkap, kenapa menjadikan ramyun untuk makan siangnya? Sungguh aneh.

Tak Ctak Tak

Yesung melirik Ryeowook yang tidak bisa menggunakan sumpitnya. Menghela napas berat kemudian mengambil garpu di tengah meja. Menyerahkan pada Ryeowook yang langsung berbinar senang.

"Kalau ini aku bisa menggunakannya."

Yesung tersenyum kecil, lalu melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

"Setelah ini, kau mandilah dan ikut denganku." ucap Yesung di sela suapannya.

"Kemana?" tanya Ryeowook lalu memasukkan ramyun ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kerja."

"Hng?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung heran. "Apa pekerjaanmu?"

Yesung tersenyum remeh, "Artis." ucapnya menyombongkan diri.

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya meski dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah makanan. Setelah menelan makanannya, Ryeowook berkata keheranan, "Artis? Apa saja yang kau lakukan?"

Yesung menebak, Ryeowook pasti tidak mengerti apa artinya artis. Sia-sia dia menyombongkan diri tadi. "Aku menyanyi, kadang bermain alat musik, dan menjadi pemain film."

Ryeowook ber-oh ria. "Di duniaku juga ada, tapi tidak dengan pemain film, melainkan opera."

Yesung mengangukkan kepalanya berkali-kali, tanda kalau ia tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Ryeowok lagi.

"Cha~ Cepat selesaikan makanmu lalu kita bersiap." Yesung mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan mulutnya. Kemudian menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam gelasnya dan gelas Ryeowook.

Yesung meminum cairan manis itu sambil berpikir. Sudah satu hari ia tidak melakukan aktivitas kerjanya. Apakah tidak apa? Manajernya pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan. Ia juga tidak pernah mengoperasikan ponselnya selama itu.

Yesung bangkit, melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia mencari ponselnya. Di meja nakas tidak ada, di bawah bantal tidak ada, di bawah ranjang juga tidak ada. Dan kemudian ia ingat apa yang terakhir dipakainya saat menemukan Ryeowook. Merogoh saku mantel musim dinginnya, dan gotcha! Ke-te-mu.

Baru saja benda persegi panjang penuh layar itu dibuka, ada tiga puluh enam panggilan tak terjawab dan lima puluh tujuh pesan dari manajernya, Krystal, dan sisanya dari nomor tak diketahui.

Yesung berdecak, yeoja bernama Krystal itu entah mengapa terus saja mengejarnya. Mungkin wajah tampan dan kharisma yang ia miliki mampu membuat yeoja itu bertekuk lutut. Tapi Yesung tidak suka, seharusnya ia katakan saja pada yeoja itu kalau ia adalah penyuka sesama jenis.

Cih, tapi itu tak mungkin dilakukannya. Hell no, reputasinya sebagai idola banyak orang akan hancur.

Yesung mendial seseorang, mendekatkan ponselnya ke telingan dan menunggu sambutan orang di sebrang sana. Tapi saat nada 'tut-tut' telah berhenti, ia tak kunjung mendapat respon dari orang yang di telponnya. Saat Yesung melihat layar ponselnya, panggilannya masih berjalan. Aneh. Yesung pun menempelkan lagi ponsel ke telinganya.

"Hyung-"

 **"APA?! KENAPA MENELPONKU?! SUDAH BANGKIT DARI KEMATIANMU, EOH?!"**

Yesung memejamkan matanya saat suara yang kelewat keras itu menyapa gendang telinganya, ia juga menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Hyung, tenanglah-"

 **"TENANG KATAMU! AKU TIDAK BISA TENANG SELAMA KAU MASIH HIDUP!"**

Yesung mengernyit tak suka. Ia diam tidak menjawab perkataan sang manajer. Diam sesaat mungkin bisa mengatasi emosinya yang telah meluap. Ia bisa mendengar napas manajernya itu begitu keras sampai akhirnya, yang ia dengar-

 **"Hiks... Kau jahat!"**

-isakan manajernya. Yesung jadi merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae, ada begitu banyak masalah yang kualami di rumah." ucap Yesung sambil melangkah keluar kamar, menuju dapur di mana Ryeowook sudah selesai dengan ramyunnya dan sedang meminum jus jeruk.

 **"Hiks, Kau melimpahkan semuanya padaku.. hiks."**

"Mianhae, tunggu sebentar."

Yesung menjauhkan ponselnya kemudian menatap Ryeowook, "Cepat mandi, waktu kita terbatas."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan melangkah mengikuti Yesung sampai tubuhnya tertelan pintu kamar mandi -Yesung yang tidak ikut masuk.

Yesung kembali mendekatkan ponselnya. Sigh~ pasti pulsanya akan habis.

 **"Nugu?"**

Yesung menghela napas gusar. "Dia yang membuatku tidak bisa keluar rumah selama satu hari. Apalagi yang dia katakan tentang hubungannya dengan diriku. Mianhae, hyung."

 **"Hubungan apa? Dia meminta pertanggung jawabanmu?"**

"Jangan mengada-ada, hyung. Dia hanya orang asing. Aku tidak mengenalnya sewaktu pertama kali bertemu. Akan kujelaskan nanti."

 **"Kau berangkat? Sigh~ Kau beruntung memiliki manajer sepertiku. Untung saja aku pandai bicara, jadi bisa membuat mereka menunda jadwalmu. Datanglah ke city garden untuk pemotretanmu."**

"Arraseo."

Dan kemudian sambungan terputus. Ponselnya sampai panas karena ucapan keras manajernya, haha bergurau.

Baru saja Yesung menaruh ponselnya itu ke saku celananya, tapi ponselnya itu berteriak lagi bersama getaran yang membuat Yesung iritasi. Tanpa melihat ID si pemanggil, Yesung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo." ucapnya.

" **KYAA! Sungie oppa! Kenapa kau menghilang? Aku mencarimu. Kemarin aku sudah berada di lokasi pemotretan tapi kau tidak datang. Waeyo oppa? Apa kau sakit?"**

Yesung mencibir. Lagi-lagi yeoja itu, yeoja itu, yeoja itu terus.

"Ani. Aku baik-baik saja."

 **"Aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang, oppa. Aku akan memastikan kondisimu."**

Yesung menggertakkan giginya. Menarik napas panjang sebelum ia berkata lagi. "Tidak perlu. Aku sedang di jalan."

Pip

Sambungan terputus. Andai saja telepon bisa memindahkan barang, Yesung pasti sudah melemparkan batu ke ponselnya, agar batunya itu bisa mengenai wajah Krystal.

Yesung sedikit terkejut ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Dari celah pintu, muncullah kepala Ryeowook. "Yesung hyung~"

Yesug sebenarnya bingung kenapa Ryeowook memanggilnya hyung, tapi ia mencoba menomor duakan kebingungannya itu. "Ne? Ada apa?"

"Pakaian..." Ryeowook mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang masih basah dan banyak butiran-butiran air yang menetes.

"Pakai handuk, lalu pakai bathrobe-nya. Setelah itu kemari."

Ryeowook mengernyit bingung sambil mengulum bibir bawahnya.

Yesung tahu pasti ekspresi apa itu. Maka, Yesung melangkah mendekati kamar mandi. Akan tetapi, Ryeowook malah menggeleng cepat dan kemudian pintu tertutup rapat.

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya, lalu melangkah kembali dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Saat menengok ke arah jam dinding, ia tahu kalau waktunya kurang setengah jam lagi.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka lagi. Kini Ryeowook muncul dengan balutan bathrobe yang tak terikat talinya. Yesung memicingkan mata saat melihat leher dan bahu Ryeowook yang masih basah. Apalagi surai karamelnya yang benar-benar seperti tersiram air, tapi memang benar tersiram.

"Kau tidak pakai handuknya?" tanya Yesung sembari membuka lemari miliknya.

"Ini bukan handuk?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Bukan. Itu bathrobe."

"Ah, aku tidak tahu apa bedanya handuk dan bar um barob.."

"Bukan barob tapi bathrobe, sayang." Yesung menyerahkan celana jeans hitam dan kaos hangat berlengan panjang dengan motif garis horizontal hitam, putih, dan merah muda. Eh?

Wajah Ryeowook memerah. Biarlah ia tidak tahu apa itu bathrobe, tapi ia tahu yang satu itu. Ia tahu apa maksud panggilan Yesung padanya.

Yesung hanya mengernyit bingung melihat wajah di depannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia tahu apa penyebab muka merah Ryeowook.

Yesung memalingkan muka. Berbalik menghadap lemari. "Cepat pakai! Aku tidak akan lihat." setelah mengatakan itu, Yesung menabok bibirnya yang sempat salah bicara tadi. Terlalu sering bermain drama percintaan membuat bibirnya terlalu ringan untuk berkata demikian.

Ryeowook melaksanakan perintah Yesung. Dengan cekatan, ia langsung melepas bathrobe-nya. Mengganti kain lembut berwarna putih itu dengan pakaian yang Yesung berikan.

Yesung sendiri tampak menelan salivanya. Keringat dingin pun muncul di keningnya. Entah kenapa melihat bahu Ryeowook membuatnya sedikit berfantasi tentang uke. Uke yang polos selesai mandi.

"Hyung. Sudah." Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir semua tubuh polos yang mengejek di pikirannya.

Namja berambut hitam lurus itu membuka lemari lagi, mengeluarkan sebuah handuk kecil dari sana. Sedikit berdehem kecil, kemudian berbalik dan mendekati Ryeowook. Tangannya bergerak, mengusapkan handuk kecil tadi di kepala Ryeowook. Ia hanya ingin mengeringkan rambutnya, itu saja.

Ryeowook merona lagi. Berada cukup dekat dengan Yesung membuat semua darahnya memusat di pipi. Wajah serius Yesung benar-benar tampan dan penuh pesona. Feromonnya benar-benar bisa membuat Ryeowook jadi suka.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi Yesung. Hanya mengecupnya singkat tak sampai menjilat apa lagi menggigit. Eh?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Yesung gelagapan.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis. "Sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu." ucapnya ringan tanpa beban.

Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Ia tidak mau wajahnya merona seperti yeoja atau uke. Ia akan mempertahankan statusnya yang seme atau top atau apalah sebutannya. Ia meletakkan handuknya ke atas meja bersama dengan bathrobe putih yang tadi dipakai Ryeowook.

Yesung membuka lemarinya -lagi. Kali ini mengambil mantel musim dingin berwarna krem. "Pakai ini juga. Udara di luar pasti dingin."

Ryeowook mengangguk antusias lalu mengenakan mantel dengan sedikit bulu halus di bagian kerahnya. Ia terkekeh kecil saat menunjukkan pada Yesung tangannya yang tertutupi lengan mantel. Yesung pun tersenyum. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan rasa bahagia yang membuat bibirnya tiba-tiba tertarik di kedua sudut.

"Kajja, kita berangkat sekarang." ucap Yesung sambil memakai mantel yang mirip dengan Ryeowook tapi berbeda warna. Kemudian mengambil kunci mobil dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi menggamit jemari Ryeowook. Manis, kan?

.

.

.

"Whoaaaa~" Ryeowook berdecak kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Taman luas yang telah didekorasi membuatnya makin cantik. Terdapat bangku taman berwarna putih berhiaskan mawar merah muda dan merah, ada balon warna-warni yang diikat dengan benang tipis, ada juga sebuah altar bersama beberapa mawar, serta beberapa bangku saksi pernikahan seperti pernikahan outdoor pada umumnya. Meski rumputnya tertutupi salju, tidak membuat kesan buruk sedikitpun.

"Yesung!" Keduanya menoleh. Menatap seorang namja cantik berambut hitam yang menghampiri mereka.

"Apa aku terlambat?" kata Yesung seraya menata rambutnya.

Namja cantik tadi berdecih. "Biar kulihat. Ah, terlambat satu detik." ucapnya setelah melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

Yesung mencibir mendengarnya. Sementara Ryeowook masih berdiri diam di sebelah Yesung.

Namja cantik tadi memicingkan mata, menatap Ryeowook penuh heran. "Nuguya? Namjachingu mu?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Ani. Namanya Kim Ryeowook." ucapnya.

Namja itu tersenyum pada Ryeowook yang juga balas tersenyum. "Annyeong. Kim Heechul imnida." serunya riang sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Ryeowook diam. Masih memandangi tangan yang terulur padanya dan wajah namja bernama Heechul bergantian. Sampai Yesung menyikut perutnya, membuatnya meringis kecil.

"Jabat tangannya, babo!" bisik Yesung.

Ryeowook mengernyit, tapi kemudian melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Yesung. Yesung tersenyum paksa lalu menarik Ryeowook agar menjauh dari Heechul yang masih bingung.

"Kenapa kau tak berniat membalas jabatan tangannya tadi?" Yesung memegang bahu Ryeowook karena sedari tadi namja manis itu terus saja menatap ke arah tumpukan kue muffin dan cupcake.

"Kami jarang melakukannya. Biasanya kalau sesama orang biasa, kami akan saling berpelukan lalu mencium satu sama lain." ucapan Ryeowook membuat Yesung membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi, kau sering berciuman?!" sentak Yesung kesal. Kenapa kesal? Karena ia tidak mau mempunyai takdir seorang namja yang tidak 'suci' lagi.

"Anio. Karena aku seorang pangeran, kami hanya berjabat tangan biasa."

Yesung menepuk wajahnya. Ia sebenarnya masih belum bisa mempercayai hal-hal aneh yang diucapkan Ryeowook.

"Yesung hyung!"

Yesung menjauhkan tangannya lalu menatap Ryeowook dengan raut bertanya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta itu?" pinta Ryeowook sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah meja penuh kue.

Yesung mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan Ryeowook segera berlari kecil ke arah meja incarannya. Menatap berbinar beberapa kue di atasnya.

Yesung menghela napas. Lalu melangkah menghampiri Heechul yang masih berdiri pada posisinya. "Dia siapa?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, namanya Kim-"

"Aniiii! Maksudku, dia siapamu?"

Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya. bingung mau menjawab apa. Kalau menjawab yang sebenarnya, Heechul pasti mengira ia gila.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya, um.. dia namja yang membuatku tak bisa berangkat kemarin. Dia sakit, di depan rumahku. Jadi aku harus menolongnya." jelas Yesung akhirnya.

Heechul memandang Yesung dengan tatapan aneh. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau tidak antarkan dia ke rumah sakit lalu kau beri dia uang? Dengan begitu kau bisa tetap bekerja."

Yesung mengumpat dalam hati. Heechul memang tipe orang seperti itu, tidak akan puas dengan jawaban simple.

"Aaa, dia.. dia- perkataannya aneh.. um dia sedikit.. shh.. sedikit.."

"Gila?" tambah Heechul seenaknya. Ia sudah gemas sedari tadi.

Yesung melotot kaget. "Aniya! Maksudku.. mungkin sedikit.. hilang ingatan... ne, hilang ingatan."

Yesung melihat Heechul menghela napas. Membuatnya kembali menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri.

"Baiklah, cepat berganti pakaian." perintah Heechul yang langsung diangguki Yesung.

"Tolong jaga Ryeowook." dan setelah mengatakan itu, Yesung berlalu pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Tepat saat Yesung telah menghilang dari pandangannya, Ryeowook datang dengan wajah belepotan krim di sekitar bibir. Heechul tertawa melihatnya. Mengeluarkan sapu tangan kemudian membersihkan wajah Ryeowook.

"Yesung hyung, ke mana?" tanya Ryeowook setelah berterima kasih tentunya.

"Yesung sedang berganti pakaian. Ayo kita duduk di sana." Heechul menarik tangan Ryeowook menuju sebuah bangku taman yang tak dipakai untuk pemotretan. Bangku itu cukup strategis karena bisa melihat langsung ke arah altar.

Seorang yeoja dengan gaun putih dengan rambut pirang yang digerai berdiri di atas altar. Ryeowook akui yeoja itu cantik, tapi Ryeowook sedikit bergidik. Cuaca hari ini sangat dingin, bayak salju juga. Yeoja itu pasti kedinginan karena hanya memakai gaun tanpa lengan, pikirnya.

Dari arah samping, Yesung datang menggunakan tuxedo hitam. Melangkah pelan menghampiri si yeoja. Mata Ryeowook berbinar. Yesung benar-benar tampan. Rambut hitamnya yang tersisir rapi dan warna sesuai dengan tuxedonya. Membuat Ryeowook berdecak kagum untuk kedua kalinya.

Ryeowook sedikit merengut kesal. Karena yeoja itu dengan seenak jidatnya yang tak tertutupi rambut poni, menggelayutkan tangannya di lengan Yesung. Yesung juga terlihat biasa saja.

"Mereka mau apa, Heechul hyung?"

Heechul tersentak, kemudian menatap Ryeowook. "Mereka akan menjadi model busana pengantin."

"Tidak benar-benar menikah?"

Heechul tertawa mendengarnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Ah, lihat! Mereka romantis ne? Kau tahu, mereka berdua digosipkan memiliki hubungan serius, tapi aku tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak."

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya. Lalu beralih menatap ke arah altar, di mana seorang Kim Yesung yang notabene takdirnya, merangkul pinggang yeoja tadi yang sedang memegang sebuket bunga mawar merah dengan kedua tangannya.

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. Okay, kalau hanya memeluk tidak apa. Tapi, kalau sampai Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah yeoja itu seperti yang ada di depan sana, adalah bencana. Ryeowook mulai gelisah. Ia menarik-narik lengan jaket Heechul.

"Mereka mau apa, hyung?" katanya.

"Mereka akan berciuman. Akh, manisnya~" jawab Heechul tanpa menatap Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membelalakan matanya. Menggelengkan kepalanya meski tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Ia semakin gelisah, hingga matanya melihat Yesung yang telah mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi yeoja itu.

Sesuatu menyentak dada kirinya. Sakit, dan mendadak sesak. Sulit bernapas. Ryeowook meremas dada kirinya, berharap bisa mengurangi sakitnya. Tapi tak berhasil. Ini bukan rasa sakit karena cemburu, ini benar-benar sakit yang sesungguhnya. Dan terasa aliran hangat meluncur dari hidungnya. Merah, menetes ke telapak tangannya. Semuanya terasa mengabur.

Tubuhnya melemas, terjatuh ke atas tumpukan salju putih. Yang Ryeowook dengar terakhir kalinya adalah teriakkan Heechul lalu semuanya memutih.

.

.

~Bersambung~

Publish new Story^ Yewook lagi. Um, aku sedang berusaha melestarikannya. Ceritanya membingungkan? Tak sesuai kenyataan? Maaf. :v Cih, aku ngerasa gaje cuap-cuap di sini. Ahahaha Makasih sudah berminat baca, RnR plissh.

Penuh cinta,

Denies Kim


	2. Chapter 2

Yesung menatap dengan serius jalanan yang ada di depannya. Jemarinya yang memegang roda kemudi meremasnya beberapa kali. Sementara namja manis yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sampingnya hanya terus terdiam seraya memperhatikan ke arah jemarinya yang meremas satu sama lain.

Yesung menghela napas lelah. Semuanya bubar. Pemotretannya ditunda lagi. Karena Ryeowook mendadak pingsan dan menghebohkan semua orang. Baru setengah jalan, baru sampai pose mencium kening, belum sampai pose mencium bibir sambil menggendong pengantin yeoja.

Yesung sangat kecewa, bukan karena dirinya gagal mencium bibir sang yeoja, akan tetapi karena ditundanya pemotretan itu, akan menambah agenda pekerjaannya. Melelahkan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa kesehatanmu belum pulih? Seharusnya kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau masih sakit."

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "Ini peringatan pertamanya." ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yesung melirik Ryeowook lewat ekor matanya.

"Ini hukuman yang diberikan ummaku. Beginilah hukumanya."

"Aku masih belum mengerti."

Ryeowook menghela napas berat lalu menatap Yesung lekat. "Sepertinya aku memang harus memberi tahumu sebelum terjadi hal buruk padaku. Yeah, walaupun memang sudah terjadi." ucapnya santai dan menatap Yesung pada akhir kalimatnya. Tersentak kecil karena Yesung meliriknya dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Mian, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara."

"Langsung saja ke intinya!"

Ryeowook menghela napas lagi. "Ada beberapa peringatan untukmu. Dan jika kau melanggarnya, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padaku."

Yesung tertawa meremehkan. Ia menganggap ucapan Ryeowook adalah gurauan. "Cih, seperti aku peduli saja."

"Aku serius. Jika kau mencium kening seseorang, maka dadaku akan sesak dan hidungku mimisan. Jika kau sampai mencium bibir seseorang, aku akan sekarat. Dan jika kau sampai bersetubuh dengan seseorang, aku akan..."

Ryeowook menggantung kalimatnya. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah depan. Dan Yesung yang sedari tadi mendengarkan mengernyit aneh. Kenapa Ryeowook berhenti berucap. Begitu pikirannya.

"Kau akan mengalami apa jika aku bersetubuh?"

"A-aku akan... Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Hanya itu yang dikatakan ummaku." Ryeowok melanjutkan ucapannya. Yang membuat Yesung berdecak. Semakin menganggap hal yang dikatakan Ryeowook bohong adanya.

"Kau tahu? Ucapanmu makin membuatku seperti berada di negeri dongeng." Yesung tertawa meremehkan. Tidak tahu kalau kini Ryeowook sudah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sudah terlalu lelah untuk meyakinkan Kim Yesung.

"Sunguh, aku tidak berbohong. Kenapa kau belum mengerti juga? Apa aku harus sekarat dulu baru kau akan percaya?" sulit untuk menahannya. Air mata akhirnya menetes juga dan yang bisa ia lakukan adalah terisak seraya menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan.

Yesung menggigit bibir. Merasa bersalah tentu saja. Tapi hey, semua itu bukan salahnya. Ucapan Ryeowook terlalu banyak mengandung fiksi. Jika orang lain berada di posisinya pasti akan menganggap Ryeowook gila.

"Aish! Arra arra. Sudah jangan menangis." dengan seluruh kekakuan dan rasa canggung yang ada, Yesung berusaha menenangkan namja manis itu. Cukup berhasil karena si namja manis mulai berhenti terisak.

"Umh, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepala.

"Apa kesalahanmu sampai kau dihukum seperti ini?" tanya Yesung akhirnya. Walaupun masih belum percaya, ia ingin mengetahui alasan di balik semua yang terjadi.

"I-itu... um.. A-aku-" Yesung mengernyit dan melirik Ryeowook melalui ekor matanya. Ia pun menurunkan kecepatan mobil yang dikendarainya. Jika sampai Ryeowook tidak bisa menjawab, itu artinya Ryeowook berbohong.

"A-aku membunuh appaku."

"APA?!"

.

.

.-Magical Bloody Rose-.

.

by : Denies Kim

.

Disclaimer : Semua anggota (?) yang ada di fanfic ini, bukan milik Denies *sebenernya sih pengin memiliki* aku cuma pinjem nama demi kelangsungan cerita. Tapi

fanfic ini murni milikku khekhe.

.

Rate : T

.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama.

.

Warning : BL/Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Cowo x cowo, gaje, alur lambat, typo(s), serta bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD,

dll.

.

Summary : Kim Yesung bertemu seorang namja manis yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai takdir atau bisa dikatakan pasangan hidup. Namja itu meminta hidup bersama dengan berbagai keanehan yang Yesung sendiri kurang memahaminya. Dimulai dari pertemuan hingga akhir yang entah bagaimana, semuanya ada dalam kisah ini.

.

Chapter Dua : Ryeowook's a murderer

.

.

~Selamat membaca~

.

.

Yesung mendongakkan kepala. Membiarkan butiran-butiran air yang berasal dari shower di atasnya mengenai wajah tampannya. Ia tidak mengunakan air hangat, karena menurutnya air dingin dapat menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia pusing. Bocah bernama Kim Ryeowook itu terlalu banyak membawa beban ke kehidupannya.

 _ **"Ada setangkai bunga mawar merah di taman istana. Mawar itu terlindungi kaca bening. Dan hanya orang tertentu saja yang dapat melihatnya."**_

Yesung mengingat ucapan Ryeowook tadi saat berada di mobil. Ucapan yang menurutnya benar-benar aneh.

 _ **"Aku sedang berlatih di sana, dan tanpa sengaja kekuatan terbesarku mengenai mawar itu."**_

Kata-kata itu muncul lagi di kepalanya. Berkeliaran seakan-akan mentertawakannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia memikirkan sesuatu hingga seberat ini. Sekarang ia tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang detektif yang memikirkan banyak masalah.

 _ **"Kaca pelindungnya pecah dan pecahan kaca itu mengenai kelopak merahnya. Tangkainya patah lalu mawar itu langsung mati. Begitu juga dengan appaku. Appaku mati karena mawar itu adalah pusat kehidupannya."**_

Cukup sudah. Yesung tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya lagi. Ia mematikan kran shower. Air dingin itu tak bisa menjernihkan pikirannya. Malah membuat ingatannya makin kuat.

 _ **"Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya dan setelah ummaku tahu dia langsung menghukumku atau lebih tepatnya mengutukku."**_

Yesung meraih handuk lalu mengeringkan tubuhnya. Kemudian memakai celana piyama yang tadi di bawanya. Sembari mengeringkan rambut hitam basahnya, Yesung melangkah mendekati cermin yang menempel di dinding kamar mandi.

Sebenarnya hanya untuk melihat wajah suramnya. Tapi hal yang mengejutkan ia lihat. Di dada kirinya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tatto besar berbentuk bunga mawar berwarna hitam.

"Apa-apaan ini? Bunga mawar lagi?!" serunya kesal, tetapi tak berani meninju cermin di depannya. Ya ampun tangannya terlalu berharga untuk melakukan itu.

Ia melangkah keluar kamar mandi. Bergerak cepat menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedang duduk memunggunginya di tepi ranjang. Ia langsung merangkak menaiki ranjang, menarik piyama namja manis itu hingga sedikit menghadapnya.

"Waeyo, hyung?"

Yesung menggertakkan giginya. "Tanda. Apa. Ini?" ucapnya sembari menunjuk bagian dada kiri.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali kemudian menatap Yesung dengan raut polosnya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau pasti tahu! Tanda ini baru muncul, kemarin tidak ada. Katakan tanda apa ini?"

"Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu."

Yesung memicingkan mata. Ia melihat sesuatu, seperti ada goresan hitam di bahu Ryeowook yang tak tertutupi piyama. Cepat-cepat Yesung membalik tubuh Ryeowook. Memegang masing-masing kerahnya dan menariknya berlawanan arah, hingga empat kancingnya terlepas dan menampilkan tubuh bagian depan namja manis itu yang begitu mulus.

Tanda yang sama ternyata juga ada di dada kiri Ryeowook. Bedanya, mawar hitam itu lebih besar dan terdapat beberapa garis seperti akar tanaman yang menjalar hingga leher.

"Whoa! Ini apa, hyung? Cantik sekali."

Yesung menekuk muka dan bersiap-siap untuk memarahi Ryeowook. "Jangan memuji, babo!"

"Ya! Kenapa kau marah-marah? Aku kan hanya memujinya saja."

Yesung menghela napas lelah. Telapak tangannya mengusap kasar tanda mawar tadi. Berusaha menghapusnya sampai timbul warna merah di kulit putihnya.

"Hyung, jangan. Nanti kulitmu lecet." ucap Ryeowook seraya menghentikan tangan Yesung. Menarik tangan itu agara menjauh dan mengusap lembut bekas merah di dada Yesung. Meniupkan napasnya pada bekas itu, menganggap hal yang dilakukannya bisa mengurangi rasa sakit Yesung.

Yesung sendiri memalingkan muka. Tak kuasa menahan wajah merah karena terlalu dekat dengan Ryeowook yang terbuka dadanya. Jangan sampai ia horny di hadapan Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah. Kita tidur saja. Aku banyak pekerjaan besok."

Yesung menjauhkan tangan Ryeowook lalu berbaring dan menarik selimut. Ryeowook menurut saja. Ia ikut berbaring menghadap Yesung yang memungunginya.

Dan pertanyaan yang mengganjal adalah, kenapa mereka tidur sekamar dan di ranjang yang sama pula?

.

:-Kim_Ryeowook-:

.

Keseharian Yesung, berjalan seperti biasa. Mandi, sarapan, melakukan pekerjaannya, pulang, tidur. Yang berbeda adalah adanya namja manis bernama Kim Ryeowook yang selalu berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Seperti hari ini, Yesung berangkat ke lokasi pemotretan, yang sama dengan lokasi pemotretan sebelumnya. Yeah, karena ia harus melanjutkan pemotretan busana pengantin itu. Ia sudah di kontrak, dan sebisa mungkin ia akan profesional.

"Kau sudah sehat, Ryeowookie?" Kim Heechul langsung mendekatinya. Tapi bukan dirinya yang disapa, melainkan Kim Ryeowook yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ne, mianhae merepotkanmu."

"Ah, aniya. Aku hanya terkejut ketika kau tiba-tiba pingsan kemarin. Apa yang dikatakan uisa?"

Yesung berdecak. "Dia hanya kedinginan." ucapnya lalu menarik Ryeowook mendekati beberapa kru yang sedang bersiap. Ia menyuruh Ryeowook duduk di kursi taman.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Akan kucarikan minuman hangat."

Yesung berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Reowook sendirian di kursi taman. Ia mendekati seorang kru yang menyediakan minuman hangat, kedua tangannya pun mengambil dua coklat yang masih hangat dan membawanya kembali menemui Ryeowook.

Baru saja ia meninggalkan Ryeowook sebentar, tapi kenapa sudah ada seorang namja berambut coklat ikal yang duduk di sebelah Ryeowook? Dan apa-apaan namja itu membuat Ryeowook tertawa. Sok akrab sekali.

"Ini." Yesung tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus mendekat dan menyerahkan coklat hangat di tangannya untuk Ryeowook.

"Gomawo, hyungie."

Yesung mengangguk lalu mengalihkan mata menuju namja berambut ikal yang cukup tidak disukainya, Cho Kyuhyun. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Tidak ada perkejaan lain kah?" ucapan bernada sinis itu terlontar, akan tetapi Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum meski sedikit tersinggung.

"Aku juga dikontrak untuk pemotretan yang sama denganmu, Yesung hyung."

Yesung mencebikkan bibirnya. "Minggir. Aku mau duduk."

"Ah, begitu? Baiklah. Kemari Ryeowookie, duduk di pangkuanku, agar Yesung hyung juga bisa duduk."

Yesung mendelik. Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar memuakan. Sudah terlibat skandal dengan seorang aktris kini mau membuat skandal lagi? Dengan pacar -teman- Yesung yang sejatinya namja tulen?

Dan apalagi itu? Kenapa Ryeowook beranjak bangun, apa ia akan menurut saja? Yesung sudah tak bisa menerimanya lagi. Ia menahan bahu Ryeowook dan mendorongnya agar duduk kembali. Ia menatap namja manis itu dengan tatapan sesangar mungkin yang ia bisa.

"Awas kalau kau berani melakukan itu! Kuhukum kau!"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala berulang kali lalu meminum coklat yang di berikan Yesung dalam diam. Suasana mendadak hening. Ryeowook sibuk dengan minumannya, Kyuhyun sibuk memandangi Ryeowook sambil tersenyum, dan Yesung yang sibuk memandangi dua namja di depannya.

What the- Yesung merasa seperti orang tua yang memergoki anaknya berkencan saja.

"Yesung! Kim Yesung!" seorang kru memanggil Yesung dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai dan Yesung hanya mengangguk saja.

"Aku akan terus mengawasi kalian." kata Yesung sebelum melangkah menjauhi Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Apa-apaan Yesung hyung itu, seperti kekasih Ryeowook saja." ucap Kyuhyun bermonolog saat Yesung sudah menjauh. Ia beralih menatap Ryeowook lagi, yang masih meminum coklat dengan diam. "Jadi, di mana itu Arthenia?"

.

-MBR-

.

Sementara Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berdua, Yesung sedang mendengarkan arahan seorang kru. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu memperhatikan. Pikirannya bercabang menjadi dua, antara mendengarkan perkataan sang kru dan mengingat perkataan Ryeowook. Ia sedang bimbang, jelas. Sebentar lagi adalah waktunya untuk melanjutkan pemotretan yang sempat tertunda, dirinya harus berpose mencium seorang yeoja yang menjadi pasangannya dalam pemotretan ini.

Ia harus mencium bibir yeoja itu, tapi sekarang ia teringat lagi pada ucapan Ryeowook kemarin. Katanya, Ryeowook akan sekarat bila ia mencium bibir sang yeoja. Ia masih belum bisa mempercayai hal itu sepenuhnya. Akan tetapi tuntutan pekerjaan mengingatkannya. Ia harus professional. Begitu prinsipnya.

"Yesung-ssi, segera berada di posisimu kita akan segera memulai."

Yesung menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Kedua kakinya melangkah pelan menghampiri Krystal, yeoja yang sudah berada di posisinya. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis, tampak senang sekali. Tapi apa daya, ia hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

Keduanya berdiri berhadapan, menyamping dari arah kamera. Yesung menggenggam tangan yeoja itu, sementara tangan satunya hinggap di pipinya. Yesung melihat yeoja di depannya ini sedang menutup matanya. Ia pun menghela napas lagi. Kemudian barulah ia memajukan wajahnya hingga bibirnya mendarat tepat di atas bibir Krystal. Hanya mengecup tak ingin menyesap ataupun menjilat bibirnya.

Setelah yakin para kru sudah mendapatkan hasil jepretannya, Yesung hendak menjauhkan kepala. Mengernyit dalam ketika merasakan pergerakan bibir Krystal. Apa-apaan itu? Yesung langsung menarik kepalanya. Mengusap bibirnya sekali tanpa menatap muka Krystal.

Ia langsung beranjak untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Lalu buru-buru melangkah menuju tempat di mana terakhir kali ia meninggalkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook sudah tidak ada di sana, Kyuhyun pun sama. Salah satu kru yang kebetulan lewat dicegahnya. "Apa kau tahu ke mana Ryeowook?"

Yeoja itu mengerutkan kening tanda bawha ia tidak mengerti maksud Yesung. "Maksudku namja yang tadi datang bersamaku. Ke mana dia?"

"Un, dia tadi… pingsan dan ada darah yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya." Jawab yeoja itu lirih sambil menundukkan kepala.

Yesung melotot tak percaya, "Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?" ucap Yesung dengan nada tajam membuat yeoja di depannya itu bergerak gelisah, ketakutan.

"PD melarangku. Katanya, pemotretan akan didelay lagi jika kau tahu."

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya. "Di mana dia sekarang?" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Dan setelah mengetahui di mana sang takdir berada, Yesung langsung melesat ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir. Ia mengemudi secepat yang ia bisa. Tatapannya penuh dengan kecemasan. Tentu ia tidak bisa lupa apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook. Bahwa namja manis itu akan sekarat jika ia mencium bibir seseorang. Dan sekarang Ryeowook masuk rumah sakit. Ia membuat Ryeowook sekarat. Kejamnya dirinya.

Roda mobil berhenti bergerak. Terpakir rapi di basement rumah sakit. Yesung bergegas masuk. Menanyakan pada resepsionis kamar atas nama Ryeowook. Namun tidak ada. Yesung berdecak. Kemudian bergegas melangkah lagi. Kali ini menuju ruang ICU. Kemungkinan besar Ryeowook ada di sana. Ia melihat Kyuhyun. Duduk dikursi tunggu dengan kemeja bagian perutnya yang kotor dengan darah.

"Apa Ryeowook baik-baik saja?' tanya Yesung dengan nada cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu. Uisa sedang menanganinya." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut ikalnya yang terlihat berantakan.

Yesung sendiri menggigit bibir. Ia benar-benar takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Ryeowook. Dengan adanya Ryeowook di rumahnya ia tidak merasa sepi lagi, ia tidak kesepian lagi, dan juga sikap kekanakan Ryeowook dapat membuat harinya bahagia. Tanpa sadar Yesung menekan dada kirinya yang terasa sesak.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook, Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kyuhyun menegakkan kepala, ia menatap Yesung dengan muka lesu. "Sebelumnya dia baik-baik saja, masih ngobrol denganku. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia menekan dada kirinya, lalu tiba-tiba mimisan. Aku yang terkejut tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Terlebih lagi sempat beberapa kali ia batuk darah. Apa ia memiliki penyakit, hyung?"

"A-aku tidak tahu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun mengernyit kecil. Tentu saja ia bingung, ia pikir Yesung tiinggal bersama Ryeowook, ia berpikir juga bahwa Ryeowook adalah dongsaeng Yesung. Jadi ia cukup bingung saat Yesung tidak mengetahui penyakit Ryeowook.

"Semoga Wookie baik-baik saja ne, hyung." Yesung terdiam. Tak ada niat sama sekali untuk membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia lebih memilih melangkah dan mendudukkan diri di samping Kyuhyun, lebih dekat dengan pintu ruang ICU.

Lama menunggu. Yesung semakin cemas saja. Matanya bahkan menatap kosong ke depan. Kyuhyun pun sama, hanya saja tidak tertalu seperti Yesung. Terdiam terus, tanpa membicarakan sesuatu hingga tidak menyadari jika pintu telah terbuka dan seorang uisa keluar bersama beberapa perawatnya. Uisa tersebut mengernyitkan kening kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Yesung. Yesung terkejut, tentu saja. Ia pun menoleh begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

"Anda keluarga pasien di dalam?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Sulit untuk mengatakannya. Sekarang dia dalam kondisi koma. Paru-parunya terluka, tulang keringnya retak, beberapa jari tangannnya patah, jantungnya juga memompa darah secara berlebihan, ada memar di dada kirinya tepat di tato yang ada di tubuhnya, aku juga melihat kalau kepalanya bocor. Apa pasien adalah korban kecelakaan kendaraan?"

Yesung memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak pening, perahan ia terduduk lagi seperti sebelumnya. Tulang kering retak? Jari tangan patah? Memar? Dari mana semua berasal? Seandainya saja ia berada bersama Ryeowook, ia pasti tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi tak mungkin hal itu terjadi. Ryeowook akan-baik-baik saja jika ia terus bersama dengannya.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau serius Ryeowook tidak tertabrak kendaraan?"

"Aku serius, Hyung. Aku berani sumpah, aku bahkan memangkunya saat tiba-tiba ia pingsan."

Yesung menggigit bibirnya lalu kembali menatap sang uisa. "Apa aku boleh bertemu dengannya sekarang?"

Sang uisa menatap ke arah pintu kemudian mengangguk. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, jika terjadi sesuatu, tekan bel secepatnya."

Yesung menghela napas. Setelah sang uisa dan para perawat pergi, ia langsung masuk. Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin masuk juga, tetapi ia yang melarangnya. Ia ingin berdua dulu dengan Ryeowook. Tidak ada yang salah dengan keinginannya kan?

Yesung mendekati bangsal di mana Ryeowook berbaring di atasnya. Ia menatap Ryeowook sendu, tangan kanannya terulur dan mengelus pipi Ryeowook yang tampak pucat. **"Jika kau sampai mencium bibir seseorang, aku akan sekarat."** Kata-kata Ryeowook kembali menamparnya secara tak kasat mata. Ia semakin merasa bersalah.

"Ryeowookie, maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku. Aku selalu mencoba untuk professional dalam pekerjaanku, tapi karena itulah aku menyakitimu. Sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucapnya seraya duduk di sebuah kursi di samping Ryeowook. "Bangunlah… Buka kelopak matamu."

Tak ada respon tentu saja. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia bukan penyihir, peri, atau apapun itu yang memiliki kekuatan sihir. Seandainya saja ia memiliki kekuatan itu, ia pasti akan membangunkan Ryeowook sekarang juga. Bersamaan dengan perandaiannya yang berhenti, gerakan telunjuknya pun berhenti tepat di atas bibir Ryeowook.

Seandainya saja ia adalah seorang pangeran yang mencium sleeping beauty, yang bisa membangunkan seorang puteri hanya dengan ciumannya saja. "Ryeowookie, apa kau akan bangun jika aku mencium bibirmu?" Ryeowook berasal dari negeri sihir kan? Jadi hal ini bisa terjadi kan?

"Aku akan menciummu, Wookie. Kumohon bangunlah." Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ryeowook. "Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya dengan suara yang kian kecil. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Menatap terus bibir merah muda Ryeowook sambil terus memajukan kepala.

Sampai bibirnya menempel di atas bibir Ryeowook, sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat ia mencium namja manis itu. Entah, sulit mendeskripsikannya. Ia bisa merasakan manisnya bibir Ryeowook, begitu lembut hingga Yesung berani mengulumnya. Rasa aneh juga datang. Ia merasa bersemangat, merasa segar kembali.

Dan saat artis tampan ini menjauhkan bibirnya, kedua manik hitamnya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata Ryeowook, huh?

"Kau sadar? Thanks god!" seru Yesung yang kelewat senang. Ryeowook sendiri terdiam dengan muka memerah, tentu saja karena Yesung menciumnya, tepat di bibir.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Adakah yang sakit? Atau kau ingin sesuatu? Aish! Kenapa aku bertanya banyak hal? Tunggu ne, kupanggilkan uisanim."

"Eh?" Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya seakan mencoba meraih Yesung yang melangkah kian jauh. Lalu ia menatap tangannya sendiri, baru sadar kalau ia melakukan semua itu. Menundukkan kepala sambil memegang bibirnya sendiri, Ryeowook memejamkan mata erat. Ia sangat malu. Baru pertama berciuman dengan bibir.

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka sedikit mengejutkan Ryeowook. Kedua matanya langsung menatap ke arah pintu yang dilewati Yesung dan seorang uisanim. Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahi. Ahjussi berjas putih seperti itu datang lagi. Merasa takut jika ia akan digrepe-grepe seperti saat ia pingsan tempo hari. Uisanim itu mendekati Ryeowook, hendak memeriksa namja manis itu.

Ryeowook melihat Yesung berbalik lalu berjalan mendekati pintu. "Hyung," panggilnya sembari mengangkat tangan seperti tadi. Yesung merespon dengan membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Ryeowook heran. Tapi, melihat tangan Ryeowook yang mengambang di udara, Yesung mengerti. Ia berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan menggenggan tangannya.

Ryeowook pun tersenyum. Ia terus-terusan menatap Yesung tanpa mengindahkan uisanim yang sedang meng'grepe-grepe' tubuhnya. Saling menatap sampai-sampai tak sadar raut wajah shock sang uisa dengan hasil pemeriksaannya. "Ini tidak mungkin." Gumam sang uisa begitu pelan.

.

.

.

"Kau memang bukan manusia." Ryeowook cemberut tanda tidak terima. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. Kini ia berada di mobil Yesung. Pulang ke rumah Yesung. Di hari yang sama dengan hari di mana ia sekarat. Ajaib kan? Ia dinyatakan sembuh seratus persen. Tulang retak sembuh kembali, memar hilang, kepala yang bocor seolah merapat(?) kembali dan kulitnya yang berubah cerah tidak lagi pucat.

"Aku setengah manusia, mengingatkan saja." Jawab Ryeowook terhadap ucapan Yesung tadi. Ia tersinggung. Ucapan Yesung seakan-akan mengatainya bukan makhluk hidup.

Yesung tertawa keras, "Kau sembuh, dalam satu hari. Ciumanku memang benar-benar menyembuhkan ne?" ucapan Yesung tak elak membuat Ryeowook merona mukanya. Ia jadi teringat lagi bagaimana Yesung mengulum bibirnya.

"Hm?" Yesung mengernyit heran. Kalau tidak salah, ia melihat Ryeowook merona. Kenapa Ryeowook merona? Bukankah ia sudah sering berciuman, mengingat salam antar bangsawan yang Ryeowook katakan dulu. Yesung kembali fokus ke jalanan, ia mempercepat laju mobilnya. Dan begitu sampai di halaman rumah, Yesung mencegah Ryeowook yang ingin membuka pintu.

"Ryeowookie, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Eung? Ne."

Yesung menatap dalam kedua mata Ryeowook, yang ditatapi tentu saja merasa gugup karena Yesung terus diam seperti tak berniat melontarkan pertanyaannya. Ryeowook hendak mengeluarkan suaranya saat Yesung langsung meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya sambil memasang senyum tampannya, Ryeowook gugup lagi.

Cup

Yesung nekat, ia dengan berani mengecup bibir Ryeowook lalu tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia menatap wajah Ryeowook yang merona. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa berciuman? Ataukah kau menyukaiku jadi kau merasa malu?"

"Aku tidak terbiasa melakukan itu."

"Hm? Kau tidak terbiasa melakukan itu? Bukankah ciumanku sama dengan salam antar bangsawan di duniamu?"

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya, raut polos benar-benar dipasangnya. "Maksudmu salam antar rakyat? Tidak, tidak seperti itu."

Kini gantian Yesung yang mengernyit bingung mendengar jawaban Ryeowook. "Lalu bagaimana salam itu? Tunjukkan padaku." Ryeowook menggeleng, langsung menolak apa yang diperintahkan Yesung.

"Aku bangsawan. Tidak patut melakukan itu."

"Argh! Kim Ryeowook, lakukan saja. Ini duniaku bukan duniamu, jadi kau bukan bangsawannya."

Ryeowook terdiam. Ia berpikir sebentar kemudian ia mengangguk menyetujui. Yesung langsung saja memejamkan mata. Begitu senang karena Ryeowook akan menciumnya. Yesung tidak mengerti, alasan kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini. Begitu senang kontak fisik dengan Ryeowook dan begitu possessive terhadap Ryeowook. Apa ini tandanya ia-

Yesung mengernyit lalu membuka matanya ketika merasa sudut bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu. Ia melihat wajah Ryeowook yang begitu dekat dengannya. "Sudah." ucap Ryeowook sembari menjauhkan wajah.

"Huh?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook tidak mengerti. Barusan ia merasa sudut bibirnya disentuh dengan sudut bibir Ryeowook. Jadi seperti itu ciumannya? Tunggu dulu, itu bukan ciuman.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sedang mempermainkanku?" seru Yesung marah.

"Wae? Apa yang salah?" tanya Ryeowook yang tak mengerti.

"Itu bukan ciuman! Palli tunjukkan padaku salam itu!" Ryeowook mendesah lelah. Kenapa Yesung ngotot sekali ingin mengetahui salam antar bangsawan didunianya. Apakah begitu penting?

"Ck. Memang seperti itu, hyung!"

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi. "Benar begitu? Jadi kau jarang berciuman seperti yang kulakukan padamu?" Ryeowook menggeleng tegas.

"Waeyo, hyung? Kenapa kau ingin mengetahui salam itu?"

"Aku tidak ingin takdirku adalah orang yang senang berciuman dengan banyak orang." Setelah mengatakan itu, Yesung keluar dari mobil. Ia meninggalkan Ryeowook yang terdiam dengan senyum mengembang di wajah sumringahnya.

"Ya! Sampai kapan kau ingin di situ?" Ryeowook tersentak kecil. Lalu cepat-cepat turun dari mobil. Berlari kecil mengejar Yesung dan bergelayut manja di lengan namja tampan itu. Ryeowook tersenyum saat Yesung tak menepisnya sama sekali bahkan tertawa kecil kepadanya. Bahagia sekali rasanya jika Yesung sudah mau menerimanya seperti ini.

* * *

*Bersambung*

Yeee, update. Nggak terlau panjang seperti kemarin yang sampe 4k+. Gimana? Ini masih kurang banyak? Mending yang 4k atau yang kaya begini? Apa nggak ada bedanya sama sekali ya? :D

Dan tentang bunga mawar, semua bunga mawar yang pernah desebutin di sini itu bisa jadi lambang tapi juga ada perannya masing-masing sesuai alur cerita. Jadi simak terus chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya^ Omong-omong buat yang re-view tentang bunga mawar hitam di chapter kemarin aku sempet bingung. Perasaan chap 1 belum ada mawar hitam. Nah loh, aku yang salah apa kamu yang mind reader hayoo~ :v

Terimakasih atas semua readers yang mau menyempatkan membaca dan yang menyempatkan diri untuk me review. Komen kalian adalah penyemangatku. See ya~

Penuh cinta,

Denies Kim


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Karena lagi bulan puasa, alangkah baiknya untuk membaca chapter ini setelah berbuka ya^

Yesung membuang napas begitu lelah. Ia melepaskan sweater yang sedang dipakainya menyisakan kaos hitam polos yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia lelah seharian ini melakukan semua schedule yang begitu banyak hingga membuatnya meninggalkan Ryeowook di rumah.

Bicara tentang Ryeowook, ia jadi penasaran. Apa yang Ryeowook lakukan selama seharian ini. Mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya Ryeowook di rumah sendirian. Ia hanya berharap semoga Ryeowook tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh.

Yesung membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan menemukan Ryeowook sedang tengkurap sambil membaca buku. Di sampingnya juga terdapat buku-buku berserakan. Aneh sekali. Perasaan ia tidak pernah membelikan Ryeowook buku. Ah! Jangan katakan kalau itu berasal dari rak bukunya. Aish jinjja! Bisa gawat kalau Ryeowook sampai menemukan majalah yadong plus yaoi yang ada di sana.

"Ryeowookie, kau dapat buku dari mana?"

Yesung melangkah mendekat, walaupun begitu, tak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook. Ryeowook masih asik membaca buku dengan berbagai ekspresinya. Hal ini, membuat Yesung kesal tentu saja. "Ya! Kim Ryeowook!"

"Eh? Oh! Annyeong, hyung. Hyung sudah pulang." jawab Ryeowook sambil menutup bukunya dan mengalihkan matanya. Ternyata sebuah buku mampu menulikan pendengarannya.

Tsk. Yesung berdecih seraya tetap mengerutkan kening, lalu bertanya hal yang sama, "Dari mana kau dapat semua buku itu?"

"Buku ini? Kau harus membacanya juga, hyung! Isinya bagus tapi agak sulit dibaca dan sedikit tidak kupahami." Yesung menerima buku yang Ryeowook sodorkan, buku yang ada di tumpukan teratas, bukan yang tadi Ryeowook baca.

Yesung membuka buku yang sedang ia pegang. Melupakan niatnya tadi untuk mengetahui sumber buku-buku Ryeowook. Halaman sampul sudah ia teliti. Hanya sampul bergambar suasana perbukitan dan siluet dua orang bergandengan tangan, sepertinya tentang persahabatan. Ternyata bukan buku miliknya.

Yesung tetap santai saja sampai halaman entah keberapa yang pasti hampir ke bagian akhir, Yesung membulatkan matanya. Buku yang dipegangnya, sebuah manga, sedang menampangkan adegan intim dua namja yang dengan frontalnya ditampilkan tanpa sensor.

"K-kau sudah membaca ini?!" seru Yesung seraya menunjukkan buku yang dipegangnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk saja. Ia kembali membaca buku yang berada di tangannya. Lalu tiba-tiba menatap Yesung dengan muka bahagia.

"Hyung! Lihat, namja ini mengatakan 'kau adalah takdirku, ayo kita lakukan sekarang' lalu mereka melakukan ini, hyung!" Ryeowok menyodorkan manga terbuka yang membuat Yesung shock sama seperti tadi.

"Bukankah aku adalah takdirmu, hyung? Kajja kita lakukan. Kita harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti buku ini, jadi kajja kita lakukan sambil melihat buku ini."

What! Yesung mengumpat dalam hati. Ryeowook barusan meminta untuk berhubungan intim dengannya. Apakah Ryeowook akan menatapnya sayu dengan pipi merona sampai telinga? Dan kemudian Ryeowook akan mendesahkan namanya dan meminta ia untuk bergerak lebih-Argh! Andwaeee!

Yesung mengibaskan tangan di atas kepala, mengusir bayangan-bayangan kotor tentang namja mungil di depannya.

"Waeyo, hyungie?"

"A-ani. Kita tidak bisa melakukannya."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung kecewa. "Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Kim Yesung menyatukan telapak tangan dan meremas satu sama lainnya. "Ini pertama kalinya bagimu jadi... sshh bagamana caraku mengatakannya..."

Ryeowook tetap memperhatikan Yesung dan segala ucapannya, namun kini wajahnya berubah datar dan membuat Yesung kesulitan mengatur kata-katanya. Ryeowook menatap lagi manga yang masih terbuka halamannya. Lalu, tanpa aba-aba jemarinya menarik kaos Yesung hingga artis tampan itu terjerembab di atas ranjang.

Yesung membalikkan badan. "Ya! Kim Ryeowook! Apa maksudmu..." ucapan Yesung mendadak lirih di akhir. Bagaimana tidak, kini Ryeowook bergerak menduduki perutnya, menumpukan kedua tangan di dada bidangnya, dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya.

"Ryeo-wook..." panggil Yesung lirih sembari memalingkan kepala. Wajahnya sudah memerah, menahan malu dan pikiran kotor yang terus memaksa mengambil alih sistem kerja otaknya.

Yesung melirik Ryeowook melalui ekor matanya. Dapat ia lihat mata Ryeowok yang terarah padanya, tapi namja manis itu tetap diam saja. Yesung mengernyit. Bila dilihat lebih teliti, mata karamel itu tidak benar-benar menatapnya, melainkan ke samping kirinya. Yesung ingin memastikan, ia menoleh ke arah kiri dan tersentak mendapati manga yang tadi Ryeowook sodorkan terbuka di samping kepalanya.

"Ryeowook! Kau benar-benar!" Yesung tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa namja yang ia ketahui polos itu mendadak mesum seperti sekarang. Apakah Ryeowook sedang dalam masa kawin? Astaga.

Ryeowook terkikik. "Hyung..." Ryeowook merendahkan tubuh, membuat kepalanya semakin mendekat dan Yesung yang semakin gugup.

"Ryeowook... Jangan lakukan!"

"Ump." Ryeowook tak mendengarkan. Ia langsung menempelkan belahan bibirnya di bibir Yesung. Yeah, seperti yang Yesung duga. Bibir Ryeowook hanya diam tak melakukan pergerakan apapun, hanya menempel pas di bibirnya.

Selang beberapa menit, Ryeowook menjauhkan kepala. Wajahnya sudah memerah, yang pasti karena melakukan hal ini ia malu besar. Matanya melirik lagi sisi di samping Yesung. Lalu memajukan wajahnya lagi. Mendapati tatapan sengit Yesung yang seperti tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Dugaan Yesung salah, ia pikir Ryeowook akan menciumnya lagi seperti tadi. Tapi, ia melihat dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya. Lalu melakukan hal nekat lainya. Apa? Ryeowook memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yesung, tanpa menyentuhkan kedua belahan bibirnya sama sekali. Lidahnya masuk begitu saja, dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh milik Yesung yang sontak bergerak terkejut.

Ryeowook semakin nekat saja. Menggerakan lidahnya, mengaduk-aduk mulut Yesung. Masih belum cukup, Ryeowook akhirnya menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yesung. Dapat ia rasakan lidah Yesung menyambutnya dan bibirnya dikulum namja tampan itu. Tangan Yesung pun ikut ambil bagian. Menekan tengkuk Ryeowook dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Hhh..." Ryeowook menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari rangkulan Yesung. Napasnya berhembus tak teratur dan terdengar begitu jelas. Perlahan dibukanya kancing piyama yang melekat di tubuhnya. Semua akan ia lakukan, sama persis seperti manga yang ia baca.

"Uhn..." Ryeowook menggesekkan bagian selatannya dengan paha Yesung yang sedikit terangkat, karena lututnya sedikit tertekuk. Ryeowook benar-benar telah kehilangan akal, Yesung mengutuk Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Shit!" siapa lagi yang mengumpat kalau bukan Yesung. Ia mulai terpancing. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yesung meraih pergelangan tangan Ryeowook lalu langsung membalik keadaan. Menindih Ryeowook dengan tangan kanan namja manis itu ditahannya di samping kepala.

"Hyung?" Mata Ryeowook mengerjap lucu yang tentu saja membuat Yesung makin memicing tajam. "Hyung ingin di atas?

.

.

.-Magical Bloody Rose-.

.

by : Denies Kim

.

Disclaimer : Semua anggota (?) yang ada di fanfic ini, bukan milik Denies *sebenernya sih pengin memiliki* aku cuma pinjem nama demi kelangsungan cerita. Tapi

fanfic ini murni milikku khekhe.

.

Rate : T

.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama.

.

Warning : BL/Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Cowo x cowo, gaje, alur lambat, typo(s), serta bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

.

Summary : Kim Yesung bertemu seorang namja manis yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai takdir atau bisa dikatakan pasangan hidup. Namja itu meminta hidup bersama dengan berbagai keanehan yang Yesung sendiri kurang memahaminya. Dimulai dari pertemuan hingga akhir yang entah bagaimana, semuanya ada dalam kisah ini.

.

Chapter Tiga : Cute Act

.

.

~Selamat membaca~

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Seharusnya memulai hari dengan senyuman. Tidak seperti Kim Yesung yang katanya seorang artis. Masih saja terlelap dan hanyut di dunia mimpi. Takdirnya—Kim Ryeowok, merengut sambil terus berusaha membangunkannya.

"Hyung, hyung! Ireona~" ucapnya sembari mengguncang pelan bahu sang 'takdir'. Hanya berdampak kecil. Yesung bahkan tak membuka matanya. Namja tampan itu menggeliat kecil sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Lalu memutar tubuh memunggungi Ryeowook.

"Aish! Hyung! Ireona! Palli!" Ryeowook semakin gemas. Mengguncang bahu Yesung begitu keras. Hingga kepala Yesung terkantuk-kantuk.

"Wae?!" Yesung hanya menoleh dan menatap Ryeowook sengit.

"Bangun, hyung." Ryeowook memaksa Yesung bangun hingga duduk. Yesung masih memejamkan matanya dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Berniat tidur lagi dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Hyung, jangan tidur lagi."

"Katakan saja apa maumu, Wookie." jawab Yesung malas-malasan.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus buka matamu."

Yesung mengerang kesal. Tidak tahu kenapa namja manis itu begitu ingin ia bangun. Matanya masih perih. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur. Dan matanya baru bisa menutup pukul dua pagi. Tubuhnya letih. Ingin tidur lebih lama lagi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ryeowook akan terus merengek dan membuat penyakit mudah marahnya kambuh.

"Ne?" Yesung membuka matanya. Hanya sedikit. Ia tidak bisa membuka mata sepenuhnya.

"Itu."

"Hah?" Yesung mengernyit tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook menunjuk selangkangnya. Memangnya ada apa di sana? Tanpa bertanya lebih banyak lagi Yesung menunduk, mengecek selangkangnya. Ternyata celananya—

—basah.

Yesung berteriak terkejut lalu buru-buru menarik selimut untuk menutupi setengah badannya. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. Ia malu, sungguh. Apalagi Ryeowook melihat dan malah menunjuknya dengan jari.

"Hyung ngompol, ne?" ujar Ryeowook sambil tertawa kecil—awalnya. Kemudian semakin keras hingga memegangi perutnya seakan-akan ia benar-benar kegelian.

Yesung sendiri sangat malu. Harga dirinya diinjak-injak Ryeowook yang masih mengolok-oloknya. Yesung menggigit bibir. Sialan, karena kejadian semalam, Ryeowook sampai masuk di mimpinya dan kemudian membuat celananya basah seperti ini. Ia mimpi basah, singkat katanya.

Ia memang tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Ryeowook semalam. Hanya menggelitiki Ryeowook dan menyuruh namja manis itu untuk tidur. Ryeowook baik-baik saja, tapi ia yang kena dampaknya. Malam-malam harus meluangkan waktu di kamar mandi. Kalian pasti tahu apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ya! Berhenti tertawa!"

"Ini sangat langka, hyung. Kita sudah beberapa minggu tidur bersama, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu ngompol. Ahahaaha..." ucap Ryeowook di sela-sela tawanya.

Yesung bangkit. Menyibak selimut yang menutupi setengah pinggangnya lalu melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi. Tak peduli lagi dengan matanya yang masih perih. Yang paling penting adalah membersihkan tubuh dan harga dirinya.

Semua urusan kebersihan diri selesai, kini pasangan takdir itu duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Sarapan pagi dengan roti selai dan latte. Ryeowook mengoles roti dengan berbagai selai yang ada. Lalu menumpuknya menjadi roti sandwich lapis 6. Membuat Yesung geleng-geleng kepala saja.

Omong-omong, Yesung tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini. Jadwalnya akan dimulai nanti malam untuk shooting drama romance-nya. Hari ini mungkin akan ia gunakan untuk istirahat.

"Hyung, mau kubuatkan roti yang sama sepertiku?" tawar Ryeowook saat melihat Yesung tak kunjung mengambil roti untuk sarapan.

"Hm? Aniyo." Yesung mengangkat cangkir latte paginya. Yesung melirik Ryeowook. Dan baru sadar jika Ryeowook menggunakan pakaiannya terus selama ini.

"Wookie, hari ini kau ikut denganku, kita pergi belanja."

Ryeowook mengangguk dengan mulut terisi penuh. Ia tidak bisa menjawab. Bahasa tubuh ia rasa dapat Yesung pahami. "Hyump-"

"Telan dulu." kata Yesung tanpa menatap Ryeowook.

"Hyung, berarti nanti malam aku akan tidur di sofa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menghentikan sarapan paginya.

"Hah? Wae?"

"Aku tidak mau tubuhku terkena air senimu."

Trak!

Perempatan muncul secara otomatis di kening Yesung. Cangkir lattenya sudah mendarat di permukaan meja. Beberapa tetes dan isinya sampai tumpah karena Yesung meletakkannya terlalu keras. Yesung marah lagi. Ryeowook yang patut disalahkan. Dirinya sudah berusaha keras untuk kejadian semalam tapi Ryeowook mulai mengungkit-ungkit lagi.

Sepertinya penyakit mudah marahnya kambuh lagi.

.

.

.

.

Dua karakter utama dalam cerita ini melangkah berjejeran memasuki mall yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Mall ini tidak seramai mall pada umumnya. Dan Yesung tidak memakai masker untuk menutupi wajahnya. Karena mall ini khusus untuk artis, kru, atau kenalannya. :v

Yesung membenarkan kaca mata berbingkai putih yang bertengger di hidungnya. "Pertama kau ingin membeli apa?"

"Hm?" namja manis bernama Kim Ryeowook itu berhenti ber-window shopping lalu menatap Yesung yang masih menunggu jawabannya. "Cupcake!"

Mendengar ucapan lanjutan Ryeowook itu, Yesung berdecak lantas memasang wajah datar. "Ikut denganku." katanya sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook.

Setelah berjalan begitu lama—menurut Ryeowook—mereka akhirnya sampai di depan butik. Baru beberapa langkah memasuki ruangan yang suasananya cerah itu, Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah di sambut beberapa pegawai. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu Yesung-ssi?"

"Carikan pakaian casual untuknya." Yesung menunjuk Ryeowook dengan dagunya lalu melangkah mendekati rak pakaian. Ia mengambil cardigan berwarna merah muda. "Wookie..." panggilnya sambil menyuruh Ryeowook mendekat. Lalu Yesung mencocokkan cardigan itu di tubuh Ryeowook.

"Kita ambil yang ini."

"Eh? Tapi kenapa warnanya merah muda, hyung? Hyung yang akan memakainya?"

Yesung menyeringai kecil. "Tentu saja kau yang pakai." ucapnya tanpa melihat respon Ryeowook yang benar-benar terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Merah muda kan warna yeoja.

"Ini pasti cocok." Ryeowook hanya diam. Sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan barang yang Yesung pegang itu, tapi entah kenapa merasa malas untuk menanggapi. Yaish! Baiklah, mengintip sedikit pasti tidak apa. Dan ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Yesung memegang sweeter putih. Memang normal, tapi lihat dulu gambarnya. Gambar barbie, mana mau Ryeowook memakainya.

"Kenapa semuanya feminim, hyungie?"

"Karena aku ingin melihatmu memakainya."

Ryeowook berdecak tidak terima. "Tapi hyung—"

"Terima saja kalau masih ingin tinggal bersamaku." potong Yesung lagi sambil menyerahkan beberapa halai pakaian kepada yeoja pegawai yang setia berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah, Yesung-ssi. Ini model terbaru kami. Kupikir akan cocok dan sesuai dengan seleramu." salah seorang pegawai yang tadi Yesung perintah mengambil baju mendekat dengan tangan membawa pakaian.

Jangan tanya kenapa pegawai ini tahu dengan masalah selera Yesung. Yeah, karena butik ini sudah sering dikunjungi Yesung bersama beberapa mantannya yang seorang namja tipikal macam Ryeowook. Jadi, setiap kali Yesung membawa namja cute, pegawai ini tahu apa yang harus diambilnya.

Yesung meneliti pakaian itu. Hanya kaos putih lengan panjang dengan bulu yang menyelimuti seluruh sisi dan celana hotpans berjenis jeans warna krem. "Bagus juga." Yesung mengagguk lalu menyerahkan pakaian itu ke tangan Ryeowook. "Kau ganti bajumu dengan ini di ruangan itu. Palli."

Ryeowook mengerjap. Kakinya masih enggan melangkah sampai ia melihat Yesung memelototinya dengan tajam, barulah Ryeowook bergegas pergi.

"Ah, carikan sneakers boots putih yang cocok." ucap Yesung pada pegawai tadi yang langsung membungkuk tanda mengerti. Kemudian Yesung mulai sibuk lagi, mencari baju-baju yang pas dengan 'seleranya'—yang seperti pedofil. Beralih menuju display sepatu. Tak tangung-tanggung mengambil sepatu yang ia suka dan menyerahkannya pada pegawai butik.

"Ck. Lama sekali." Yesung menggerutu pelan sambil berjalan mendekati bilik ganti di mana Ryeowook ada di dalamnya. "Aish! Jangan-jangan dia tidak mengerti cara memakainya? Tapi bukankah aku sudah mengajarkan segalanya?"

Menunggu sebentar bukanlah masalah untuk orang awam. Tapi bagi Yesung itu masalah besar. Setiap detik yang terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk menungu membuatnya muak.

"Yesung-ssi." Yesung menoleh seidikit lalu menganguk saja. Diambilnya sneakers yang ada di tangan si pegawai. Sesuai dengan keinginannya. Itu yang ada dipikiran Yesung ketika meneliti sneakers putih setinggi mata kaki itu. Saat masih meneliti sneakers itulah, Ryeowook berjalan keluar, melangkah risih karena pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Yesung tersenyum melihat Ryeowook. Entah takdir atau apa. Ryeowok adalah namja termanis dari sekian mantan kekasihnya. "Joha." ujar Yesung sambil berjalan mendekat. Matanya melirik sofa biru tak jauh darinya. Ia menarik tangan Ryeowook dan mendudukkan namja manis itu di sana.

"Hyungie?" Yesung tidak memperdulikan panggilan Ryeowook itu. Yang ia lakukan adalah berlutut di depan Ryeowook, melepaskan sepatu yang Ryeowook pakai lalu menggantinya dengan sepatu pesanannya. Maniknya melirik kaki jenjang Ryeowook yang terekspos tepat di depan matanya. "Apa aku harus memakaikanmu kaos kaki selutut hm?"

"Huh?" Ryeowook mengerjap. Memangnya ada kaos kaki selutut, batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Yesung menepuk tangannya tanda sudah selesai. Lalu bertopang dagu dengan kedua tangan. Sikunya ia letakkan di atas paha Ryeowook. Matanya begitu dalam menatap dan juga senyuman yang ia pamerkan itu mampu membuat Ryeowook terpaku.

"Sekarang takdirku ini, sangat manis."

Blush!

Pipi Ryeowook merona. Ucapan Yesung benar-benar membuatnya malu, akan tapi ia suka. Ia suka jika Yesung mengatakan itu. Ia suka jika Yesung sudah menerimanya sebagai takdir. Ia suka jika Yesung membelai pipi dan rambutnya seperti ini.

"Sekarang kau harus pakai semua ini sampai kita kembali ke rumah."

Ekspresi Ryeowook langsung berubah setelah mendengarnya. "Shiro! Aku pasti kedinginan jika memakai pakaian terbuka seperti ini, hyung!" tolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Hari ini tidak turun salju, matahari juga bersinar terik. Pokoknya kau pakai baju itu sampai pulang titik."

Ryeowook mengembungkan pipi. Sebal rasanya, baru sebentar merasa terbang tapi mendadak terjatuh karena ucapan Yesung. Mau bagaimana lagi, Yesung juga keras kepala bahkan melebihinya. Apalagi Ryeowook tidak ingin Yesung memarahinya.

Cup!

"Eh?" Sepertinya Ryeowook akan terbang lagi. Omo! Yesung mengecup bibirnya. Tanpa malu di depan para pegawai toko yang hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Ryeowook berasa menjadi tokoh burung dalam game android flappy bird, sebentar-sebentar terbang dan jatuh.

"Kajja! Kita cari keperluanmu yang lain." seru Yesung sambil beranjak berdiri. Tangannya terulur di depan Ryeowook yang masih tertegun.

Namja manis itu menatap tangan Yesung lama. Kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas tangan Yesung. Lagi-lagi tak terduga. Tubuh Ryeowook tertarik berdiri begitu keras hingga menabrak tubuh di depannya. Ia merasakan sebelah tangan menekan pinggangnya, membuatnya semakin merapat tanpa celah.

"H-hyungie, apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Ryeowook sambil mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Yesung terlalu dekat. Napas hangat begitu terasa menggelitiki permukaan wajahnya.

Ryeowook tak sempat menghindar atau menolak. Kepalanya dipaksa menoleh dan bibirnya langsung diraup Yesung. Tengkuknya pun ditekan kuat-kuat untuk memperdalam ciuman penuh lumatan itu. Yesung bahkan sampai memiringkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencari posisi yang pas untuk mengulum bibir Ryeowook lebih dalam.

"Ngh!" Ryeowook berhasil. Ia menoleh ke samping kiri dan meraup oksigen begitu rakus. Wajahnya memerah. Ia malu, ani, ia sangat-sangat malu. Selamat kepada Yesung berhasil mempermalukannya.

"Itu hukuman karena telah menggodaku semalam." bisik Yesung tepat di depan telinga kanan Ryeowook. Membuat namja manis itu melenguh kecil dengan mata kanannya yang sedikit terpejam.

Yesung terkekeh kejam lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. "Tolong fotokan kami berdua." pintanya sebari menyerahkan ponsel ke salah satu pegawai. Ia menyeringai kecil, meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Ryeowook dan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kanan Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook yang tak mengerti apa-apa menatapnya dengan raut polos.

"Sudah, Yesung-ssi."

"Gomawo, ne." Yesung melepaskan tangannya dan menerima ponsel dari sang pegawai. Melirik Ryeowook lagi yang masih memasang raut bingung, ia pun memajukan kepala hendak mencium Ryeowook lagi. Namun, namja manis itu sudah cepat-cepat menghindar. Ryeowook terlalu cute, membuatnya ingin mengecup bibir mungil itu hingga empunya merona.

"Seperti biasanya. Jangan sampai semua ini menyebar dan jadikan semua yang terjadi di sini sebagai rahasia kita." Kali ini Yesung Berkata pada para pegawai toko. Berkata dengan santainya walaupun kedua tangannya sedang memeluk pinggang Ryeowook.

"Ye, Yesung-ssi."

Yesung melangkah mendekati meja kasir sambil menggamit tangan Ryeowook. Ia membayar semuanya, semua barang pedo—lucu yang dirasanya cocok untuk Ryeowook.

"Tolong antarkan semuanya ke rumahku." ucapnya lalu meninggalkan toko yang menurut Ryeowook terkutuk itu. Karena dari toko itulah Yesung jadi mengerjainya. My god! Semua orang menatapnya, ia harus berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala.

Sementara Yesung berjalan dengan bangga. Sebenarnya sedikit takut karena menggandeng Ryeowook, takut kalau berita bahwa dirinya gay menyebar secara luas. Ah, tapi Yesung akan pandai-pandai menyangkal. Cukup katakan Ryeowook adalah dongsaengnya, semua selesai.

"Kenapa kau menundukkan kepala seperti itu, hm?"

Ryeowook berdecak kesal. "Ada seorang namja memakai celana ketat setengah pahanya padahal sedang musim dingin, menurutmu tidak memalukan, hyung?"

"Kenapa harus malu?"

"Ack!" Ryeowook memekik kaget lalu menatap Yesung yang sedang menaik turunkan alisnya dan tersenyum miring. What the fact! Yesung barusan meremas pantatnya. Yesung benar-benar!

"Perhatikan tanganmu itu, hyung!" seru Ryeowook marah.

"Ahahaha... Mian, mian." Yesung tampak memeriksa jam tangannya lalu berkata, "Hm, sudah waktunya makan siang, kau lapar?"

Ryeowook menganguk antusias. "Aku ingin cupcake!"

"Aish, kau ini! Jangan terlalu banyak makan dessert." Yesung mengacak gemas rambut Ryeowook.

"Tapi rasanya enak, hyungie."

"Arraseo, kau akan dapatkan dessert mu, setelah makan."

Sampai di area food court, Yesung menarik kursi dan duduk diikuti Ryeowook. Memanggil pelayan yang langsung mendekat. Pelayan itu memberinya buku menu. Dan Yesung langsung membaca deretan masakan yang ada. "Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Terserah, hyung." jawab Ryeowook apa adanya. Tahu apa ia tentang makanan manusia. Apalagi di jaman modern begini.

"Dua tenderloin steak dan dua jus stoberi. Untuk dessertnya aku ingin puding coklat dan..." Yesung menggantung ucapannya kala Ryeowook langsung menarik buku menu dari tangannya. Namja manis itu sangat antusias membuka terus halaman sampai berhenti di kolom dessert.

"Aku ingin ini, hyung! Lalu ini dan ini. Wah! Yang ini juga, hyung, yang ada stroberinya!" Ryeowook menunjuk-nunjuk gambar dessert yang ada di buku. Merasa tidak ada respon dari Yesung, ia mendongak dan menatap Yesung heran.

"Waeyo, hyung?"

"Pilih yang benar. Aku tidak mau mendengarmu merengek karena tak kuat menghabiskan."

Raut kecewa tercetak di wajah Ryeowook. Dengan berat hati, akhirnya ia pun hanya menunjuk dua dessert, stawberry cheesecake dan strawberry shortcake. Dua makanan penutup itu terlihat sangat enak hingga ia ingin meneteskan salivanya. Tangannya pun terulur mengembalikan buku menu kepada Yesung.

"Dua dessert yang ia tunjuk tadi." Pelayan tadi mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu langsung berlalu setelah meminta Yesung untuk menunggu.

"Tidak ingin cupcake?"

Gelengan Ryeowook menandakan ia tidak mau. "Aku akan meminta Kyuhyun membawakannya lain kali."

Yesung mendengus kesal. "Oh begitu? Kyuhyun baik sekali. Apa dia datang ke rumah saat kau sendirian kemarin?"

"Wah, bagaimana kau tahu, hyung? Kyuhyun memang datang ke rumah kemarin, dia membawakanku sekotak cupcake dan beberapa buku."

"Jadi dia yang memberimu buku-buku itu?" tanya Yesung sembari mengambil garpu dan pisau. Pelayan tadi sudah kembali dan menata makanan di atas meja beberapa saat lalu.

"Um, katanya buku-buku itu bermanfaat untukku. Jadi dia menyuruhku membacanya."

Yesung menganggukkan kepala. Tangannya dengan telaten mengiris daging sapi itu, menusuk salah satu irisan menggunakan garpu, lalu meletakkan piring itu di depan Ryeowook. Mengulurkan garpu ke depan mulut Ryeowook yang langsung menerima suapan darinya. Barulah setelah itu ia mengiris daging untuknya sendiri.

"Mana kue stroberinya, hyung?"

"Aish, kau ini! Makan dulu. Nanti juga datang sendiri."

Ryeowook mengangguk lemah. Padahal ia sedang ingin memakan yang manis-manis. Ditambah lagi, gambar-gambar itu membuatnya begitu tergiur. Huh? Pelayan yang tadi datang lagi. Membawa piring-piring berisi makanan penutup. Lebih cepat ia menghabiskan dagingnya, lebih cepat pula manisnya krim stroberi itu menyentuh lidahnya.

"Selesai!" seru Ryeowook semangat. Mengganti piring daging di depannya dengan strawberry cheesecake yang ada di dalam toples. Menyendok cake yang ada didalam itu dan menyantapnya. Membuat ekspressi yang menyatakan begitu enaknya cake yang ia makan. Yesung tersenyum tipis.

"Annyeong! Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini!"

Suara tak asing itu membuat keduanya reflek menoleh dan mendapati namja tampan dengan rambut coklat ikal sedang tersenyum tampan.

"Kyuhyun!" seru Ryeowook kelihatan senang sekali.

"Annyeong, Wookie. Sedang makan siang?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Kau tidak makan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ikut bergabung dan duduk di samping Ryeowook hingga bersebrangan dengan Yesung. "Sudah." jawabnya sembari mengelap bibir Ryeowook yang terkena krim. Gerakannya cepat, mengambil sendok dan cheesecake dari tangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook tampak kesal. Ia sedang menikmati makanan manis itu. Tapi sekarang malah Kyuhyun memakannya dengan sendok bekasnya.

Kyuhyun melirik Ryeowook masih dengan sendok di mulutnya. Sesendok strawberry cheesecake ia ambil, lalu dengan berani menyuapi Ryeowook di depan Yesung.

What the—Yesung merasa de javu, ia seperti pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini. Dalam diam ia memakan puding sambil sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang menyupi Ryeowook. Baiklah, meskipun ia kesal. Ia tidak boleh lepas kendali dan mengotori namanya.

"Kau terlihat berbeda, Wookie."

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne, kau terlihat seksi." Yesung memejamkan mata. Menahan sendok di mulutnya.

Yesung tidak akan marah-marah jika itu hanya menyuapi atau 'memuji', tapi jika Kyuhyun berkata dan melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada Ryeowook seperti yang di hadapannya itu, ia tidak bisa diam saja.

"Wah, pahamu lembut sekali, Ryeowookie~"

"Ya! Perhatikan tanganmu! Kau pikir kau sedang menyentuh apa, hah!"

Kyuhyun melirik Yesung sekilas. "Kenapa kau marah? Ryeowookie saja hanya diam. Kau tidak marah padaku kan, Ryeowookie?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, mendekatkan wajah pada Ryeowook dan jangan lupa tangannya itu yang meremas lutut Ryeowook.

Kedua namja tampan itu menanti-nanti jawaban Ryeowook. Saking lamanya mereka berdua menunggu, tak ada jawaban. Ryeowook seakan tak peduli dan masih asik memakan dessert.

"Cukup! Kita pulang sekarang!"

"Eh? Tapi, ini belum habis, hyung!"

"Ne, kau habiskan saja, Wookie. Biarkan Yesung hyung pulang. Nanti akan kuantar kau pulang."

"Benar-benar kau Cho-"

Ucapan Yesung terhenti karena getaran ponsel di saku celananya. Ada telpon, dari manajernya. Ia pun mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Ne? Waeyo, hyung?"

 **"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, pesta perayaan Lee Donghae atas keberhasilan drama perdananya akan dilaksanakan setengah jam lagi, di Joy Bar. Kuharap kau datang tepat waktu."**

"Tapi, kau tidak mengatakannya padaku. Bukankah aku tidak ada acara hingga nanti malam?"

 **"Apa aku belum mengatakannya? Ah, berarti aku lupa mengatakannya. Mianhae. Kau harus datang arraseo!"**

 **PIP**

"Dasar namja menyebalkan!" maki Yesung pada ponselnya. Kembali memasukkan ponselnya dan menatap ke depan. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sedari tadi memperhatikan rupanya.

"Kajja, Wookie. Kita harus pergi sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan."

Ryeowook mengangguk, berdiri sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. "Kami pergi dulu, Kyuhyun. Annyeong." Ryeowook membungkuk kecil. Lalu melangkah cepat mengikuti Yesung. Menoleh lagi sekilas, dan menemukan Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan padanya.

.

.

.

Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya di lokasi yang tersedia. Ditatapnya lagi tulisan besar dengan lampu kelap-kelip di dinding depan bar. Ini benar alamatnya. Cih, ada-ada saja Lee Donghae ini. Mengadakan pesta siang hari di bar, apa namja itu mau mabuk di siang hari?

Yesung menyuruh Ryeowook turun begitu juga dirinya. Dilihatnya Ryeowook masih menggunakan pakaian yang sama. Berpikir apakah tidak apa membawa Ryeowook masuk dengan pakaian seperti itu. Ryeowook pasti akan baik-baik saja, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Berikan tanganmu!" titah Yesung sambil menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yang barusan terulur padanya. Ia melangkah masuk, setelah diizinkan oleh bouncer penjaga pintu. Pesta ini tertutup, untung saja Ryeowook diperbolehkan masuk.

"Ini tempat apa, hyung?"

Yesung mengedarkan pandangan mencari manajernya. Kakinya melangkah menerobos kerumunan tamu undangan. Mendudukkan Ryeowook di kursi tinggi dekat counter bar dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu namja manis itu.

"Ini bar. Yang harus kau ingat adalah, jangan minum beer, arak, vodka, atau semacamnya. Mengerti?"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepala. Matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang melangkah mendekat di belakang Yesung. Di tangannya ada dua gelas berkaki yang terisi cairan entah apa itu.

"Yo~ Yesung!"

Yesung menoleh dan langsung tersenyum. Itu teman lamanya saat di akademi dulu. "Donghae-ya, selamat atas drama perdanamu."

"Hm? Ne, gamsahae. Wine?" Namja yang dipanggil Donghae itu tersenyum sambil menyerahkan salah satu wine di tangannya.

"Tentu."

"Hey, siapa namja yang kau bawa ini? Terlihat seperti model. Kekasihmu?" tanya Donghae begitu melihat Ryeowook.

"Bukan. Ya! Jangan keras-keras." ucapan Donghae bisa membuat imej Yesung memburuk. Temannya itu memang tahu kalau dirinya menyimpang.

Donghae tertawa kecil. "Ne, ne. Mau kupekenalkan pada kekasihku? Kajja."

"Tunggu." Yesung menahan tangannya yang ditarik Donghae. Ia harus bicara pada Ryeowook dahulu. "Aku akan pergi sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana. Dan ingat perkataanku tadi."

Ryeowook termangu. Begitu Yesung berbalik menjauhinya, ia mengangkat tangan seakan meraih Yesung yang kian jauh. Ia tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Yesung atau pada dirinya? Ryeowok tidak ingin sekarat lagi.

"Kenapa muram begitu?"

Ryeowook tersentak. Cepat-cepat melihat ke samping. Ada seorang namja tampan duduk di sampingnya. Padahal tadi tidak ada, kenapa gerakannya tak ia sadari?

"Kim Yesung hanya pergi sebentar. Dan dalam waktu sebentar itu, aku bersedia menemanimu." Di sela-sela jari namja itu ada sebatang rokok yang langsung dihisap sambil terus menatap Ryeowook. Menghembuskan asapnya tepat di depan Ryeowook hinga mau tak mau namja manis itu terbatuk-batuk.

"Siapa?" Ryeowook mengibaskan tangan mencoba mengusir asap-asap yang menyengat tenggorokannya.

Namja itu terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Ryeowook. Ia mematikan rokoknya, menyadari kalau Ryeowook tidak suka. "Taejun. Park Taejun."

Ryeowook diam saja. Mengalihkan fokusnya dari Taejun. Ia berusaha mencari Yesung di keramaian dan suasana remang seperti ini. Tak sadar jika Taejun menatapinya terus dengan tatapan berbeda.

Taejun memesan segelas wine yang kemudian ia geser hingga berada di dekat Ryeowook. "Minumlah."

"Hng? Itu apa?"

"Wine."

Namja manis itu menatap lama gelas berkaki berisi cairan merah keunguan yang katanya wine. "Apakah sama dengan arak?"

Lagi-lagi Taejun terkekeh. "Apa kau belum pernah ke bar sebelumnya?" Ryeowook menggeleng. "Ini berbeda dengan arak. Kenapa tidak mencobanya?"

Apakah boleh? Katanya tidak sama dengan arak, berarti boleh. Yesung tadi juga menerima wine dari Donghae. Berarti minuman ini tidak berbahaya untuknya, pikir Ryeowook sambil mengangkat gelas berkaki itu.

"Cobalah, kau pasti suka."

Bibir Ryeowook sudah menyentuh tepian gelas. Mengalirkan cairan itu hungga menyentuh permukaan lidahnya. Dahinya mengernyit, ketika merasa sensasi aneh pada lidahnya.

"Enak kan?"

"Seperti minuman anggur."

Taejun tertawa mendengarnya. Memang benar yang dikatakan Ryeowook itu. Sampai kemudian keduanya menoleh, Yesung berjalan mendekat dari kejauhan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu cemas. Ryeowook putuskan untuk mendekat. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, dagunya ditarik dan kemudian ia merasakan bibirnya bertemu sesuatu yang lembut dan basah. Taejun menciumnya.

PRANK!

Ryeowook masih terbelalak. Ia mendengar sesuatu yang pecah. Dan begitu ia melihat ke asal suara, matanya makin membulat kaget. Yesung sedang bersimpuh sambil menekan dada kirinya.

"Umph! Yesung!" Ryeowook mendorong dada taejung begitu keras. Langsung berlari mendekati Yesung yang sedang ditolong beberapa orang, dibawa ke salah satu sofa. Ryeowook duduk di samping Yesung. Ia benar-benar panik. Yesung terlihat sangat kesakitan dan cairan merah mulai keluar dari hidungnya. Ryeowook menjauhkan tangan Yesung dari dadanya, membuka kemeja Yesung tepat di sana. Ya ampun, tatto mawarnya berubah memerah.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika Yesung seperti ini? Ummanya tidak mengatakan apapun tentang ini. Huh? Tunggu dulu. Jika Yesung bisa memulihkannya dari kondisi sekarat waktu itu dengan ciuman, apakah berguna juga untuk sekarang? Ryeowook tidak punya pilihan lain, ia menarik tengkuk Yesung dan—

—mencium namja tampan itu. Ditengah keramaian yang hanya bisa berteriak terkejut. Ia tidak peduli. Bahkan jemarinya yang bertautan dengan Yesung di remas kuat, menandakan kalau namja itu benar-benar ke sakitan. Ia hanya bisa mengusap surai hitam Yesung berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hyung?" Ryeowook mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidung Yesung. Namja tampan itu sudah lebih tenang. Meskipun peluh membasahi dahi hingga surainya.

"Mianhae. Aku membiarkan namja itu mencium bibirku. Mianhae, hyung."

Mata Ryeowook berkaca-kaca ketika mengatakannya. Ia memejamkan matanya kala Yesung mengangkat tangan. Yesung pasti akan memukulnya, karena telah membuat namja itu merasa sakit.

"Gwaenchana." Huh? Yesung tidak memukulnya. Tangan yang terangkat tadi malah mengusap lembut salah satu pipinya. Bibirnya bergetar, Ryeowook menangis kemudian. Ia tidak suka menyakiti orang lain seperti ini.

"Jangan menangis." Ryeowook menggeleng kuat. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Meskipun kini Yesung memeluknya, ia tidak bisa berhenti. Air matanya mengalir sendiri tanpa di perintah. Dan ketika Yesung mengusap punggungnya. Barulah ia menyadari jika ia berada di lingkungan umum.

Umma, apa Yesung hyung akan kehilangan pekerjaannya?

.

.

.

.

*Bersambung*

Chapter 3 update! Yey~ Banzai! Banzai!

Chapter ini lebih fokus ke adegan nge-date-nya Yesung sama Ryeowook. Ryeowook pake hotpants khehehe... pada bisa bayangin nggak? XD. Di chapter ini nggak banyak masalah, tapi di bagian akhirnya udah nunjukin sedikit fungsi tatto bunga mawarnya. Ya kaya penghubung Yesung dan Ryeowok gitu :v

Mianhae ne, updatenya kaya karet kolornya Yesung #plak! Nggak bisa cepet-cepet. Ini juga nggak update-update dari bulan apa nih? Sampe lupa. Aku lebih suka ngetik Evanescence jadinya… ya, maaf nggak bisa konsisten.

Oh! Karena chapter kemarin dirasa sedikit cuma 3k+ jadi aku bawain chapter 3 wordnya mepet 5k+. Wkwkwkwk situ pasti sampe bosen bacanya. Jangan lupa komen yah, supaya kalo ada yang salah bisa diperbaiki dan lebih baik ke depannya.

Dan juga selamat melaksanakan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakan^

Terimakasih atas semua readers yang mau menyempatkan membaca dan yang menyempatkan diri untuk me-review. Komen kalian adalah penyemangatku. See ya~

Penuh cinta,

Denies Kim


	4. Chapter 4

Seperti diadili. Itu yang dua sejoli ini rasakan. Duduk bersimpuh dengan kepala tertunduk, sudah bertahan lama dengan posisinya itu. Punggungnya sungguh terasa pegal dan kakinya terasa kesemutan. Sementara telinga berdengung setiap kali mendengar ocehan tak tertahankan dari seorang namja cantik di depan sana.

"Aigoo! Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi." Seru namja cantik itu. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Kim Yesung, aku mengerti jika kau memang menyimpang. Tapi, tak bisakah kau tidak mengumbarnya di publik?"

Salah satu dari namja yang duduk bersimpuh itu meringis kecil. "Ne, ne, mianhae. Itu hanya reflek Ryeowook saja karena melihatku kesakitan."

"Yaish! Dan kau, Kim Ryeowook!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Ryeowook menegakkan kepalanya. "Ne."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mencium Yesung begitu?"

Ryeowook terdiam beberapa saat lalu melirik Yesung yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Tidak perlu mencari jawaban dari Yesung begitu, aku ingin kau yang menjawabnya."

Ryeowook menggigit bibir. Agaknya ia tahu jika yang sudah ia lakukan beberapa jam lalu memanglah tidak biasa di publik. Mencium Yesung bisa membuat namja tampan itu kehilangan karirnya. Ryeowook sudah mempelajarinya. Tapi, waktu itu Yesung sedang sekarat. Jadi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Yesung hyung kesakitan, dan aku harus menyembuhkannya. Jadi aku menciumnya."

Mendengar itu, langsung saja kikikan geli memenuhi ruangan. Akan tetapi hanya satu orang saja yang melakukan hal itu. Sementara dua sejoli lainnya saling berpandangan heran. "Ne, ini memang negeri dongeng. Jadi hal semacam ciuman itu bisa terjadi di sini. Hahaha... Apakah kau sedang bercanda denganku?!"

Yesung menyapu wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Ocehan ini tidak akan ada akhirnya. Heechul tidak akan percaya dan puas dengan kenyataan ini. Memang begitu sulit untuk percaya. Sigh, cara apa lagi yang harus Yesung lakukan.

"Aku serius mengatakannya. Waktu itu saja, Yesung menyembuhkanku. Kau ingat saat aku sekarat karena Yesung hyung mencium seorang yeoja?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan nada serius. "Setelah sampai di ruangan serba putih itu, Yesung hyung langsung mencium bibirku. Dan aku langsung pulih."

Heechul masih sibuk mendengarkan sedangkan Yesung masih mengusap wajahnya.

"Setelah seseorang mencium bibirku, Yesung mengalami hal yang sama. Jadi kupikir jika aku menciumnya, Yesung hyung pasti pulih. Sama sepertiku. Karena Yesung sudah terikat takdir denganku."

Beberapa saat lalu, Yesung sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit. Kasusnya hampir sama seperti Ryeowook. Banyak keanehan yang Yesung alami. Tapi hanya sebentar di sana, Yesung sudah mulai membaik. Hm, karena Heechul melihat Ryeowook yang terus menciumi namja tampan itu. Heechul pikir, ciuman dari seorang kekasih akan berdampak baik bagi Yesung. Jadi ia tidak berpikir muluk-muluk.

Lalu bagaimana dengan semua orang yang dibuat terkejut atas ciuman Yesung di bar waktu itu? Berkat mulut ajaib Heechul. Perkara itu 'agaknya' sudah terselesaikan. Juga berkat kondisi Yesung yang sangat mengagetkan waktu itu dan juga Heechul yang mengatakan jika Ryeowook adalah brother complex-nya Yesung. Banyak yang menganggap wajar jika brother complex memang seperti itu. Tapi ada juga yang enggan percaya. Seperti halnya Heechul sendiri.

"Aku tahu jika kau kekasihnya Yesung, Ryeowookie. Tapi... ciuman penyembuh, terikat takdir, sekarat jika Yesung mencium orang lain... itu benar-benar... Argh! Pukuli aku saja!"

Ryeowook berjengit kaget. Ia beringsut mendekati Yesung karena Heechul terlihat seperti sedang mengamuk di matanya. Seperti kuda yang lepas kendali. Dan Ryeowook tidak menyukai kuda sama sekali.

"Aish, Chulie hyung, tenanglah. Calm down, hyung." Kata Yesung yang sudah jengah.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau percaya atau tidak. Tapi, yang diucapkan Ryeowook memang benar. Aku juga tidak percaya pada awalnya." Yesung menjeda perkataannya, hanya untuk melemparkan senyum untuk Ryeowook. Lalu, ia bicara lagi tanpa menatap Heechul. "Aku sudah mengalami semuanya. Aku sudah dua kali melanggar pantangannya, dan itu semua berdampak buruk bagi Ryeowook."

"Hyung..."

"Aku tidak bisa melukainya lagi. Entahlah apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi aku mulai menyukainya. Aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya."

Tangan Yesung terulur dan hinggap di pipi Ryeowook, membelai penuh sayang. Sehingga rona samar yang belakangan sering terlihat mulai hadir kembali.

"Aku menyukaimu, Ryeowookie." Bisiknya dengan suara rendah. "Aku rela merasakan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan. Tapi, jangan pernah pergi dariku."

Lalu Yesung memajukan wajahnya. Menangkup pipi Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya. Tak elak membuat Ryeowook makin merona karena dirinya tak pernah berada di situasi seperti ini. Seperti ada banyak cinta-cinta Yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Ah, lalu ada aura pink dan mawar tiba-tiba mekar di sekelilingnya.

"Ngh!" Kedua manik Ryeowook langsung terpejam. Bibir kissable Yesung menciumnya penuh lemah lembut. Merasakan bibirnya pelan-pelan seolah sedang mengajarinya berciuman. Lidahnya juga terampil bergerak dengan irama yang ia tentukan. Sungguh, Ryeowook merasa wajahnya seperti terbakar, tanpa rasa sakit.

Heechul, membuang napas kasar. Mengalihkan fokus matanya sambil sibuk menyentil beberapa balon cinta yang mendekat ke arahnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ngh!"

Mendengar erangan Ryeowook lagi, tentu saja Heechul jadi penasaran. Kalau kau berada di posisinya, kau pasti akan melirik sama persis seperti yang Heechul lakukan. Sigh, namja cantik itu menghela napas lagi. Yesung semakin buas saja. Jika tadi bibir sudah dijamahnya, giliran leher Ryeowook menjadi sasaran. My! Ryeowook bahkan sampai mendongak dan terpejam begitu nikmat. Mengingatkan dirinya saat sedang bermasturbasi. What the—

"Ngh! Heechul hyung!" Kali ini Yesung yang bersuara.

"Hm?" Heechul menjawab malas-malasan.

"Bisakah kau pulang?"

Heechul melotot tak percaya. Yesung mengusirnya? Setelah ia bersedia mengantarnya ke rumah sakit dan pulang ke rumah, Yesung masih bisa mengusirnya? Ah, atau mungkinkah itu sebuah sinyal dari Yesung? Melihat Ryeowook sudah amat sangat berantakan dan wajahnya yang kacau, kekasih mana yang tahan.

"Arraseo. Aku akan pulang. Tapi ingat, kau harus mentraktirku setelah ini."

"Ne, ne. Cepatlah pergi."

Tanpa peduli Heechul masih berada di rumahnya dan belum sepenuhnya pergi, Yesung menarik Ryeowook menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Tujuannya hanya satu, kamarnya yang sudah tersedia ranjang empuk untuk mereka berdua.

Tubuh Ryeowook ia baringkan pelan-pelan. Lalu ia merangkak naik menindih tubuh kecil Ryeowook. Bibirnya langsung menyambar belahan Ryeowook yang terbuka. Menciumnya dalam sampai banyak saliva yang mengalir melewati sela-sela bibir. Mengecup bibir Ryeowook sekilas, Yesung mendalami manik Ryeowook.

"Ryeowookie. Aku menginginkanmu. Bolehkah aku melakukannya?" Ryeowook mengangguk tanpa bicara banyak. Ia sudah mengetahui bagaimana hal ini akan berakhir.

"Aku akan melakukan hal-hal yang ada di bukumu. Tolong jangan hentikan aku."

Ryeowook tahu, kalau nantinya ia akan merasa sakit. Tapi, sebisa mungkin ia akan menahannya. Ia sudah merasakan sakitnya sekarat. Dan ia akan menyerah pada sakitnya bercinta begitu? Tentu tidak.

.

.

.-Magical Bloody Rose-.

.

by : Denies Kim

.

Disclaimer : Semua anggota (?) yang ada di fanfic ini, bukan milik Denies *sebenernya sih pengin memiliki* aku cuma pinjem nama demi kelangsungan cerita. Tapi fanfic ini murni milikku khekhe.

.

Rate : T

.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama.

.

Warning : BL/Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Cowo x cowo, gaje, alur lambat, typo(s), serta bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

.

Summary : Kim Yesung bertemu seorang namja manis yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai takdir atau bisa dikatakan pasangan hidup. Namja itu meminta hidup bersama dengan berbagai keanehan yang Yesung sendiri kurang memahaminya. Dimulai dari pertemuan hingga akhir yang entah bagaimana, semuanya ada dalam kisah ini.

.

Chapter Empat : Injured

.

.

~Selamat membaca~

.

.

Ryeowook mengerjap lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Langit di luar sudah gelap. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke arah angka 4. Hm, berarti masih pagi. Kemarin mereka melakukannya dari sore hingga malam. Mengingat itu sontak saja pipi Ryeowook memanas hebat.

Suara yang kurang enak di dengar menyapa pendengarannya. Diliriknya Yesung yang mungkin mendengkur. Tapi, tidak sama seperti itu. Dan saat suara itu menyapa lagi, Ryeowook merasa perutnya sakit. Ugh, belum makan sejak Yesung masuk rumah sakit pasti menyebabkan cacing-cacing di perutnya memberontak. Lalu, sekarang apa? Apa ia harus membangunkan Yesung yang masih terlelap?

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan."

Ryeowook berdiri lalu sedetik kemudian terpaku dengan wajah yang penuh kesakitan. Sial sekali. Pinggangnya terasa begitu sakit, pegal. Mau bagaimana lagi. Ryeowook berjalan perlahan, mirip kura-kura peliharaan Yesung. Sampai di dapur, Ryeowook bingung sendiri. Di meja tidak ada apa-apa. Di lemari es hanya ada bahan makanan. Ryeowook tidak bisa memasak. Biasanya jika kelaparan begini tinggal meminta saja dan perutnya kenyang kemudian.

Hah, seandainya saja umma memaafkannya. Pasti hidupnya tidak akan terlalu sulit seperti ini. Ryeowook menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah buku kecil di atas lemari es. Ada pembatas buku di tengahnya yang kemudian Ryeowook buka.

"Makanan?" Memiringkan kepala penuh heran, Ryeowook membawa buku itu dan duduk di kursi. Halaman yang ia buka ternyata adala resep makanan yang tentu sangat menggiurkan. Bahan makanannya juga ada di lemari es. Menimang-nimang keputusannya, akhirnya Ryeowook tersenyum lebar.

Beberapa jam kemudian, di dalam kamar Yesung mulai terbangun. Suara-suara berisik menyapa gendang telinganya. Membuatnya terpaksa tidak bisa melanjutkan tidur. Tangan kanannya bergerak meraba ruang di sampingnya. Aneh, ia hanya menemukan lipatan kusut bed cover di sana. Ryeowook tidak ada. Langsung saja kedua matanya terbuka perlahan.

"Ke mana anak itu?"

Yesung bicara sendiri lalu memutuskan untuk membasuh wajahnya. Barangkali saja ia menemukan Ryeowook di kamar mandi. Tetapi, namja manis itu tidak ada. Yesung berjalan lagi, hanya menggunakan celana jeans tanpa atasan yang menutupi. Menuruni anak tangga, Yesung mendadak berhenti. Hidungnya mencium bau seperti masakan, jadi Yesung mengikutinya. Beberapa langkah masuk dan Yesung langsung berhenti lagi. Mengusap matanya berulang kali untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia dalam kondisi sadar.

"Ryeowookie..." panggilnya. Kedua maniknya menyipit karena senyuman miring yang ia buat. "Pemandangan pagi hari sangat indah, ne."

Ryeowook sudah berbalik. Kini melemparkan ekspresi bingungnya. Dilihatnya Yesung tersenyum aneh dan kenapa alisnya bergerak seperti itu? Namja tampan berstatus takdirnya itu melangkah mendekat. Lalu meletakkan kedua tangan mengurungnya. Tentu saja Ryeowook berjengit kaget, hanya bisa memundurkan tubuh atasnya, karena pinggangnya sudah membentur counter dapur.

"Kau ini, belum cukupkah semalam?"

Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata. "Apa maksudmu, hyung? Apa ragamu belum terkumpul sepenuhnya setelah bangun tidur?"

Yesung berdecak gemas. "Kenapa berpakaian seperti ini?"

Ryeowook menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Ia hanya menggunakan celana hotpans yang kemarin Yesung belikan, sudah itu saja. Tanpa atasan yang membuatnya topless memamerkan tato mawar hitam dan beberapa bercak merah samar.

"Wae? Apa ada yang salah? Apa salahku jika aku bertelanjang dada? Aku bukan wanita, jadi tidak masalah bertelanjang dada." Ryeowook melirik Yesung melalui ekor matanya. "Lagipula kau juga melakukan hal yang sama."

"Aish jinjja!"

Chu~

Yesung tidak bisa menahan. Ryeowook terlalu menggemaskan. Yah, lalu semuanya terjadi. Yesung memagut bibir Ryeowook dengan penuh semangat, sampai-sampai Ryeowook tak bisa mengimbangi dan meminta Yesung berhenti.

Ryeowook mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Napasnya berhembus kasar seperti habis berlari puluhan kilometer. "Kenapa tiba-tiba menciumku, hyung?"

"Morning kiss." Jawab Yesung sambil mengecup sudut bibirnya.

"Arraseo. Tidak apa-apa kau berpakaian seperti ini di depanku. Tapi ingat, hanya di depanku. Mengerti?"

Ryeowook mengangguk saja. Ah, ia hampir lupa dengan masakannya. Ryeowook kemudian menyuruh Yesung duduk. Ia mengambil masakannya dan meletakannya di atas meja.

"Kau memasak?"

"Ne, kimbap. Aku menemukan resepnya di atas lemari es. Cobalah, hyung. Dan katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya."

Yesung tersenyum lebar. Diambilnya satu irisan kimbap dan kemudian menelitinya beberapa saat. Rapi, itu tanggapan pertamanya. Isiannya juga pas sama seperti kimbap pada umumnya. Sambil memejamkan mata, Yesung mencicipi kimbap pertama buatan Ryeowook. Dan setelahnya terjadi perubahan, wajahnya langsung mengkerut disertai berhentinya kunyahan gigi.

"A-apa tidak enak, hyung?"

"Kau terlalu banyak memberi garam pada nasinya, terlalu asin. Tapi selain itu semua baik-baik saja."

"Berarti tidak enak," ujar Ryeowook kecewa.

"Hey, wajar kalau masakanmu tidak sama dengan restoran. Kau kan baru belajar, jadi jangan murung begitu." Yesung menarik Ryeowook mendekat, agar duduk miring di pangkuannya.

"Padahal aku sudah melakukan semuanya persis dengan yang di buku." Ryeowook mencomot satu kimbap lalu mencobanya. Seketika wajahnya berubah masam dengan garis alis yang menekuk dalam. "Ini sangat tidak enak!"

Yesung terkikik mendengar reaksi Ryeowook. Masih terus memperhatikan kekasih manisnya itu sampai manik kelamnya menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. Buru-buru Yesung meraih tangan Ryeowook. Sangat terkejut melihat beberapa goresan yang masih segar.

"Kenapa tanganmu terluka begini?"

Ryeowook menatap tangannya yang masih dipegang Yesung. "Tadi tergores pisau sedikit."

"Ck, kau ini benar-benar!" Gerutu Yesung sambil memasukan jari Ryeowook yang terluka ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat sang empunya tangan berjengit kaget. Terlalu tiba-tiba. Dan Yesung masih saja terus mengemut bahkan menjilati luka gores itu.

"Ya! Hyung! Sudah! Berhentilah melakukannya." Seru Ryeowook dengan wajah merona malu. Entah kenapa ia jadi malu kalau Yesung melakukan itu. "Aku akan mengobatinya nanti." Imbuhnya.

Yesung menolak. Ia malah menarik wajah Ryeowook mendekat dan mencium bibirnya. Niatnya baik, untuk menyembuhkan luka Ryeowook. Dan memang benar saja. Goresan-goresan itu mulai menghilang samar hingga akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya. Yesung tersenyum puas.

"Kau punya daya regenerasi jika aku menciummu. Seperti cicak saja." Canda Yesung tanpa melihat kata-katanya.

Ryeowook mendelik marah. Tidak mau disamakan dengan hewan menjijikan itu. Tapi Ryeowook tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya bersedekap sambil mendengus kasar.

"Hyung, apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" Tanya Ryeowook tanpa menatap kekasihnya.

Yesung melingkarkan lengannnya. Menggoda lagi kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk itu. "Mengisi acara di sebuah acara tv. Mungkin aku akan menyanyi lalu melakukan obrolan dengan para host."

"Aku ingin ikut." Tuntut Ryeowook sangat memaksa.

Yesung terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa Ryeowook boleh ikut.

"Arraseo."

.

.

.

.

Deretan kursi penonton langsung saja terisi penuh. Kebanyakan adalah para fans Yesung yang menyebut diri mereka Clouds. Mengetahui bahwa Yesung akan menghadiri talkshow ini, berbondong-bondong mereka membeli tiket masuk. Sama halnya dengan Ryeowook. Namja manis itu sangat antusias menanti kehadiran Yesung. Ia ingin melihat Yesung menyanyi dan mendengar bagaimana suaranya ketika bernyanyi. Di sampingnya ada Heechul yang sedang duduk sembari mengutak-atik smartphone di tangannya.

Riuh dan tepuk tangan penonton menandakan bahwa sang host baru saja memanggil nama artis tampan itu dan dari arah pintu masuk studio, Yesung melangkah masuk. Diiringi musik yang ia hapal, Yesung menyanyi sambil berjalan mendekat. Berhenti di depan para fans, Yesung melanjutkan lagunya. Sambil sesekali menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk fans dan mengedip genit.

Saat _Here I am_ , judul lagunya selesai ia nyanyikan, Yesung mengumbar senyum dan duduk di sofa yang ada. Yesung terlihat memukau, menggunakan kemeja putih dan skinny jeans hitam gelap. Rambut hitamnya pun tersisir rapi membuatnya semakin tampan. Ryeowook merasa jatuh cinta lagi.

"Akh, Yesung hyung tampan sekali ne, Chulie hyung."

Heechul melirik Ryeowook jengah. Lalu menggelengkan kepala. Ryeowook benar-benar mirip fangirl sekarang. Dan begitulah sepanjang acara. Ryeowook akan terus mengguncang lengannya ketika Yesung mengumbar senyum dan tertawa saat host menanyainya macam-macam.

"Ya! Heechul hyung! Kenapa wanita itu dekat-dekat dengan Yesung hyung lagi?!"

"Aish! Kau berisik sekali, Kim Ryeowook!"

Heechul jelas marah-marah. Sedari tadi Ryeowook terus saja mengganggunya. Hingga dirinya tidak bisa fokus melakukan chat dengan pacarnya.

"Maksudmu Krystal? Itu memang sengaja mereka lakukan. Dongkrak popularitas. Semakin dekat Yesung dengannya, semakin hebat gosipnya."

"Tapi, bukankah jika begitu penggemar Yesung hyung akan marah nantinya?"

"Hm, memang ada dua dampak yang saling berlawanan."

Ryeowook terdiam setelahnya. Melirik ke segala arah dan menemukan banyak raut tidak suka beberapa orang namun masih saja ada beberapa yang terlihat senang. Beralih lagi menatap Yesung, namja tampan itu terlihat berbincang lalu tiba-tiba menatap ke arahnya. Seketika senyum miring terkembang di wajah tampannya. Huh? Untuk apa senyuman miring itu?

Selesai acara, Ryeowook menunggu Yesung dengan sabar. Sesekali beberapa kru menawarinya minuman hangat mengingat hari terasa sangat dingin. Yeah, Ryeowook tidak bisa menolak minuman manis itu kan, hehe.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Ryeowook mendongak lalu menunjuk dengan dagu dua cup kosong di sampingnya. Yesung tertawa.

"Arraseo, kajja kita pulang."

Ryeowook mengangguk saja. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan studio. Namja tampan itu melirik Ryeowook dan tersenyum sangat lebar. "Bagaimana tadi penampilanku?"

Ryeowook mengalihkan wajahnya. "Biasa saja."

"Hm?" Yesung tersenyum jahil. "Ah, berarti namja yang tadi tersenyum lebar di bangku penonton bukan dirimu? Dia sangat mirip denganmu, kau tahu. Dia juga sering mengganggu Heechul saat acara tadi. Atau mungkin dia bukan Heechul tetapi orang yang mirip dengan Heechul?"

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Ryeowook acuh padahal pipinya sudah memerah karena malu. Memalukan sekali kalau ternyata Yesung melihat dirinya tadi, tersenyum sangat antusias di bangku penonton.

"Ahaha... kau manis sekali." Yesung mencubit pipi Ryeowook gemas lalu tangannya itu berpindah menggenggam tangan namja manisnya. Tak sampai di situ saja. Yesung bahkan mendekatkan wajah agar bisa mencium pipi Ryeowook.

"Hentikan, hyung. Nanti ada yang lihat."

"Aish! Tak perlu khawatir, mereka percaya kalau kau brother complex."

"Bukankah kalau seperti ini kau yang terlihat begitu?"

Yesung menatap Ryeowook terkejut. "Kau tahu brother complex?"

Ryeowook mengangguk mengiyakan. "Heechul hyung memberi tahu."

"Apa saja yang Heechul katakan padamu, huh?"

"Hm, seperti brother complex, ml, incest, pedofil, loli-" Ryeowook tercekat. Tubuhnya terdorong hingga bertemu dengan body mobil. Yesung sedang mengurungnya lagi. Padahal tadi sedang membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Kenapa Heechul hyung mengajarkan hal-hal seperti itu padamu?"

"Tidak tahu."

Yesung terdiam kemudian memajukan wajahnya. Ia mengukir senyum jahil. Terus saja berusaha menghimpit tubuh kecil Ryeowook meskipun dadanya sudah didorong dorong.

"Hm?"

Namja tampan itu semakin tersenyum saja ketika dilihatnya Ryeowook memalingkan wajah. Terlihat sekali jika kekasihnya itu sudah jengkel akibat perbuatanya. Cup! Satu kecupan pipi yang tersuguh di depannya, Yesung berdiam sejenak sembari melemparkan senyum jahilnya. Kecupan kedua hampir saja mendarat-kalau saja ponselnya tidak berdering keras hingga mengacaukan suasana.

Yesung berdecak lalu mengangkat panggilan Heechul. Sementara Ryeowook mengusap pipinya yang barusan dikecup, pura-pura tidak suka. Kedua karamelnya mengikuti setiap pergerakan Yesung mulai dari memberi salam, bertanya ini-itu, bahkan sampai marah-marah entah karena apa.

"Wookie, masuklah sekarang." Titah Yesung sembari membuka pintu mobil untuk Ryeowook. Yeah, namja manis itu hanya menurut saja.

"Aku akan masuk ke studio lagi."

"Wae?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus."

"A-aku akan ikut denganmu." Pinta Ryeowook gelisah. Yang tentu saja membuat Yesung bingung.

"Kau di sini saja. Aku tak mau kau kelelahan. Aku hanya sebentar."

Ryeowook menggigit bibir, seperti sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya. "Arraseo." Putusnya dengan menghela napas panjang.

Setelah pintu mobil tertutup dimulailah penantian panjang Ryeowook. Seorang diri lagi seperti tadi. Hm, kalau tadi banyak orang-orang di sekitarnya sekarang terasa berbeda. Sangat sepi seperti hanya dirinya saja. Takut-takut, Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang, setelah tidak menemukan apa-apa ia menghadap ke depan lagi. Ryeowook takut jika ada 'yeoja' yang menumpang di belakangnya, seperti film yang ia tonton bersama Kyuhyun.

Sambil memainkan ponsel yang dibelikan Kyuhyun untuknya, Ryeowook terus menunggu. Sesekali mengawasi sekitar.

"Umma..." lirih Ryeowook sambil mengusap matanya.

Barusan ia melihat seseorang keluar dari studio. Wajahnya seratus persen mirip umma nya. Dan dari dalam mobil ia melihat namja dalam balutan mantel tebal itu melangkah menjauh. Tanpa pikir panjang Ryeowook turun dari mobil. Kakinya langsung melangkah cepat sembari memanggil-manggil namja yang dianggapnya umma itu.

"Umma! Umma!"

Sret

Ia berhasil meraih lengan namja itu. Dengan segera membalikkan badan si namja. Ryeowook sudah terlalu senang, ia senang jika bisa bertemu dengan ummanya lagi. Namun, senyuman di wajahnya perlahan luntur seketika. Wajah namja itu sudah berubah. Tidak, bukan umma nya. Melainkan seorang pria berbau alkohol. Wajahnya berantakan, senyumnya mengerikan, matanya menakutkan, juga ada beberapa bekas luka di wajahnya. Terlalu menakutkan.

"M-mian." Memahami situasi, Ryeowook melangkah mundur.

"Umma? Hm.. Aku appa mu ehehehe..." Namja itu menggaruk lehernya lalu melangkah sempoyongan mendekati Ryeowook. Senyuman mengerikan masih dilemparkannya.

Dan saat itu juga, Ryeowook berbalik, berlari sangat cepat menghampiri mobil yang tadi ia tinggalkan. Berharap besar Yesung sudah ada di sana. Tapi, harapan hanyalah harapan.

"Sial!" Ryeowook mengumpat. Pasalnya pintu mobil tak bisa dibuka. Terkunci otomatis ketika ia pergi tadi. Sial! Sial! Sial!

Grab

Bahunya terasa tertarik diikuti dengan punggungnya yang berbenturan keras dengan body mobil. Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya. Berani menatap nyalang namja yang sedang mencengkram kedua bahunya itu. Apa yang akan dilakukan namja itu? Akan merampoknya? Akan memerasnya? Atau yang paling berbahaya meleceh-

"Haahhk!"

Napas Ryeowook tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia menatap namja itu dengan pandangan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Namja berwajah menakutkan itu terus saja tertawa gila. Tangannya mencabut sesuatu, berlumuran cairan merah segar yang tadi bersarang di perut Ryeowook.

"Ngh!"

Ryeowook memejamkan mata sembari menutupi luka yang bisa dibilang dalam di perut sebelah kanannya. Sial! Sakit sekali. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot juga sampai terduduk bersandar body mobil. Rasa sakitnya begitu terasa, seperti menjalar ke seluruh tubuh dan membuat kepalanya pening seketika. Dengan penglihatannya yang mulai memburam, Ryeowook melihat namja itu berubah lagi. Kembali ke sosok ummanya yang sangat cantik tanpa cacat di tubuhnya.

Ryeowook terisak pelan. Tangannya terulur mencoba meraih namja yang berdiri tiga meter darinya itu. Umma nya pasti akan menolongnya kan? Tapi kekecewaan kembali menghampiri Ryeowook hingga namja manis itu makin terisak. Umma tak mau membantunya. Hanya berdiri tegak di sana sambil menatapnya datar. Kenapa?

"Nn..."

Ryeowook tak kuat lagi. Lukanya semakin terasa sakit dengan darah hangat yang terus mengotori telapak tangannya. Mendongak ke atas, hembusan napasnya begitu keras dan kepulan kabut dari napasnya begitu terlihat. Namja itu masih berdiri di sana. Seakan menunggunya yang berada dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Sayup-sayup terdengar derap langkah kaki mendekat. Namja tadi langsung pergi begitu saja. Dan pikirannya masih berjalan untuk menangkap bayangan Yesung menghampirinya, namja tampan itu sangat khawatir.

"Ryeowook! Astaga kau terluka!" Seru kekasihnya itu. Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Rasa sakit yang mendera seakan memaksanya untuk segera tertidur. Dan hal itu pun benar-benar terjadi. Kedua maniknya tertutup dan semua melunglai.

"Ryeowook! Ryeowook! Sadarlah! Kumohon!"

Yesung menepuk pipi Ryeowook. Berharap bisa berdampak banyak pada kesadaran Ryeowook. Tapi hal itu percuma saja, semuanya sia-sia. Yesung semakin panik. Tidak, ia tidak mau kehilangan Ryeowook. Sudah cukup dua kali ia merasakan sesak di dada karena Ryeowook.

Jika Ryeowook dibawa ke rumah sakit, apakah sempat? Sementara lukanya masih mengeluarkan banyak darah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia harus mencium Ryeowook? Ne, itulah jawabannya.

Cup

Satu kecupan. Bibir Yesung masih menempel, berdiam beberapa saat di posisinya itu. Ia hanya mengecup kemudian menjauh melihat bagaimana kondisi luka Ryeowook. Yang ia lihat semuanya masih sama. Lukanya masih terbuka lebar dan aliran darah terus keluar. Yesung semakin panik, berulang kali mengecup bibir Ryeowook tapi hal yang sama yang ia dapat.

"Kenapa tidak berhasil? Astaga! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Yesung menengok ke berbagai arah. Cemas, gelisah, khawatir. Semua perasaan itu menekan dadanya. Membuatnya terlanjur sesak dan matanya terasa perih. Seharusnya, ia terus berada di samping Ryeowook. Seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan namja manisnya sendirian. Bagaimana jadinya jika Ryeowook pergi—tidak, Yesung tak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Ryeowook! Ryeowook!" Berulangkali mengguncang berulangkali keheningan menjawab. Mencoba sekali lagi, Yesung memajukan wajah. Bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Ryeowook yang sudah memucat. Yesung menahan matanya untuk tertutup erat. Perlahan bibirnya bergerak, mengulum bibir Ryeowook dan menciumnya makin dalam. Dan apa yang ia lihat dari celah matanya. Ia melihat benang bercahaya keliar dari balik kaos Ryeowook. Napasnya tercekat, buru-buru menjauh dan menatap apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook.

Baru kali ini Yesung begitu terkejut. Maniknya sampai terbelalak tak percaya dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba menggigil. Yesung berani sumpah! Ia melihat benang emas itu, memancarkan cahayanya. Dengan tangan bergetar, Yesung menyibak kaos Ryeowook dan ia melihat kebenarannya. Banyak benang-benang emas muncul dari luka Ryeowook. Menjalar, mengikat darah kemudian menghisapnya kembali ke pusat luka. Bergerak masuk ke luka Ryeowook dan setelah itu semuanya kembali seperti semula, seakan-akan Ryeowook tak pernah tersakiti apapun.

"Ryeowook..."

Panggilan Yesung begitu pelan, sarat akan kekhawatiran. Ia masih memandang Ryeowook, yang tak beberapa lama mulai mengerjapkan mata dan melenguh kecil. Namja manisnya sudah sadar dan dia baik-baik saja. Hanya lemas karena tenaganya habis untuk meregenerasi tubuhnya.

Grab

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini."

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Sambil tersenyum simpul ia membalas pelukan Yesung. "Hm, gomawo sudah datang tepat waktu."

Yesung melepaskan pelukanya, dengan nada khawatir ia bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Orang itu tiba-tiba menusukku dengan belati."

"Siapa orang itu? Kau mengenalinya?"

Ryeowook bergeming. Memutar ulang ingatannya terntang hal yang tadi baru saja terjadi. Kemudian ia mendesah gusar. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan Yesung yang dingin.

"Dia—dia umma ku."

"Huh?" Yesung tidak mengerti.

"Tadi, aku melihat umma, lalu saat aku sudah dekat dengannya ia berubah menjadi namja yang buruk, seperti psyco. Dan ingatan terakhirku, aku melihat umma ku lagi. Dia hanya memandangiku seolah menungguku mati. Umma pasti masih marah, dia pasti akan selalu membenciku."

Yesung meremas tangan Ryeowook. Meniupkan napasnya pada jemari mungil itu. Semakin dingin saja, sudah terlalu lama di luar. "Mungkin itu hanya halusinasimu, umma mu tidak mungkin melukaimu, tidak ada umma yang seperti itu."

Ryeowook mengangguk saja. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yesung. Dengan senang hati Yesung membawa Ryeowook kedalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Beberapa kali ia juga memberikan kecupan dan belaian pada Ryeowook.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ryeowookie." Bisiknya halus. Hanya tersenyum. Ketika Ryeowook tidak membalas. Ia harus bergegas membawa Ryeowook ke rumah sakit.

Di sudut sana, ada yang memperhatikan sedari tadi. Sorot matanya datar. Hanya melihat semua yang dilakukan dua sejoli jauh di depan sana. Ia memejamkan mata, lalu berbalik menjauh bersama seseorang yang setia mengikutinya.

Semua ini akan terjadi lagi, akan terus terjadi sampai Ryeowook kembali. Kembali ke tempat seharusnya ia berada. Meninggalkan Yesung di belakangnya. Itulah resikonya. Resiko jika menempatkan Ryeowook di dunia manusia.

 ***Bersambung***

Hi! Apa kabar? Udah lama gak apdet :v

Mian, gak bisa apdet cepet soalnya udah mulai masuk sekolah. Tugas banyak. Jadi gak sempet nulis #curhat

Bagaimana dengan chapter 4? Mungkin makin boring ya? Aku liat review makin menipis :V Btw, makasih banget buat yang udah menyempatkan baca apalagi review. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~

Penuh cinta,

Denies Kim


	5. Chapter 5

Di balkon kamar sebuah kastil klasik, seorang namja berjubah panjang menatap jauh keheningan malam. Di belakangnya sudah ada seorang namja belia yang terus menunduk hormat menatap sepatunya. Namja berjubah itu terus terdiam melamun. Tatapan matanya kosong dengan hati berkecambuk. Hari demi hari yang selalu ia hitung menghantarkannya pada sebuah pemikiran lama. Kini ia sadar harus melakukannya.

"Lakukan, perintahkan dia untuk mencabutnya. Cabut semua kekuatannya."

Namja belia dibelakangnya itu tampak terkejut. Ia tak percaya jika kini orang terhormat di negerinya itu tega kepada orang tersayangnya. Yang Mulia sudah berbuat terlalu jauh. "Tapi Yang Mulia, itu akan sangat menyakiti tuan muda."

"Lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan." Katanya lagi bernada dingin.

"Ye, Yang Mulia."

Langkah sepatu terdengar jelas melewati lorong gelap bercahayakan beberapa obor di dinding-dinding lembab. Jeruji-jeruji besi berkarat terlewati. Tak menghiraukan rintihan-rintihan lirih permintaan pertolongan. Ia tetap tenang hingga sampai di ujung lorong. Dihadapan jeruji besi penuh mantra penghalang. Namja tampan itu mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya, membuka jeruji sekaligus menghilangkan mantra penghalang. Ia masuk tanpa basa-basi. Mendekati seorang yeoja berambut panjang dengan wajah yang terluka ringan. Tangannya di rantai kuat menggantung di sisi dinding sedangkan kakinya dipasung baja berat menahan pergerakannya.

"Aku datang atas perintah Yang Mulia, kau akan dilepaskan sementara waktu. Yang Mulia memberikan tugas padamu. Kau harus melakukannya. Akan tetapi jika kau berbuat macam-macam, sesuatu akan terjadi seperti halnya beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Yeoja itu berdecak geli, "Lalu bagaimana jika aku melarikan diri?"

Namja tampan itu memberikan wajah datarnya. Jarinya menaikkkan kacamata yang melorot. Ia pun mengangkat tangan. Membacakan sesuatu lalu benang-benang tipis namun tajam muncul menahan pergerakan yeoja cantik di depannya. Sangat banyak hingga ia tak bisa bergerak.

"Aku akan terus mengawasimu."

"Ugh! Sialan!"

.

.-Magical Bloody Rose-.

.

by : Denies Kim

.

Disclaimer : Semua anggota (?) yang ada di fanfic ini, bukan milik Denies *sebenernya sih pengin memiliki* aku cuma pinjem nama demi kelangsungan cerita. Tapi fanfic ini murni milikku khekhe.

.

Rate : T

.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama.

.

Warning : BL/Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Cowo x cowo, gaje, alur lambat, typo(s), serta bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

.

Summary : Kim Yesung bertemu seorang namja manis yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai takdir atau bisa dikatakan pasangan hidup. Namja itu meminta hidup bersama dengan berbagai keanehan yang Yesung sendiri kurang memahaminya. Dimulai dari pertemuan hingga akhir yang entah bagaimana, semuanya ada dalam kisah ini.

.

Chapter Lima : Dying

.

.

~Selamat membaca~

.

.

Kala mentari mulai menyingsing, burung-burung melakukan aktivitasnya, Yesung malah kebalikannya. Ia memutuskan untuk libur hari ini. Yeah, karena kekasihnya masih sakit pasca kejadian tempo hari. Demi apa, Ryeowook benar-benar menakutinya. Yesung tak sanggup memikirkan kalau kehilangan namja manis itu.

"Ryeowookie…" Panggil Yesung sambil menepuk pelan pipi Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika Ryeowook bergeming tak meresponnya. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup kelopak mata Ryeowook yang tertutup. Namja manisnya itu tersenyum sambil membuka matanya.

"Jja! Kau harus makan sarapanmu." Ryeowook menurut, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya. Menerima suapan-suapan sayur berkuah yang terasa hambar di lidahnya.

"Kau memang tidak bisa memasak dengan baik." Kata Ryeowook mengejek.

"Hm? Kupikir rasanya sudah pas." Yesung pun mencicipi sup buatannya. Ia tidak bohong. Rasanya memang enak, tidak terlalu asin dan tidak kurang asin. Pas, begitu pikirannya.

"Kau sedang sakit. Jangan banyak mengeluh dan cepat habiskan sup ini."

"Arraseo… arraseo…"

Dan tak berselang lama, sesi sarapannya pun selesai. Ryeowook memaksakan diri untuk makan. Perutnya terasa sakit jika terlalu banyak makan. Tapi kalau itu semakin membuatnya pulih, ia mau melakukannya. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. Lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Hmm.."

Ryeowook merengut jengkel. Respon Yesung terlalu sedikit. Paling tidak katakan saja beberapa patah kata, hanya untuk membuat hatinya senang. Ryeowook pun mendengus sebal, ia menoleh ke samping berniat memelototi namja tampan di belakangnya. Namun yang terjadi, Yesung justru menangkup dagunya dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Ryeowook yang sedikit terbuka. Terlihat pipi Ryeowook merona samar. Ciuman ini, lebih baik dari pada sarapan paginya. Karena ciuman ini adalah energinya.

"Lagi." Titah Ryeowook sambil mengelus permukaan pipi Yesung. Tentu saja ia menyanggupi. Beberapa ciuman serta kecupan sudah ia rutinitaskan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Pasalnya, Ryeowook tak kunjung pulih. Seperti ciumannya itu telah kehilangan khasiatnya.

"Ini aneh, aku terus merasa lemah setiap hari. Padahal dulu ketika aku terluka. Satu ciumanmu akan menyembuhkanku, tapi ini? Pasti ada yang salah."

"Aniya Ryeowookie… kali ini memang berbeda. Waktu itu kau terluka karena kesalahanku, karena aku mencium orang lain. Kali ini kau terluka secara fisik. Dan penyebabnya bukanlah aku."

"Kalau begitu bukan ciumanmu yang akan menyembuhkanku kan? Lebih baik hentikan saja."

"Apa? Kalaupun ciumanku bukan obatnya, aku akan terus menciummu. Kau kekasihku, kau harus tahu itu." Kata Yesung sambil mengecup Ryeowook bertubi-tubi. Membuat Ryeowook tertawa geli dan bergerak kesana-kemari.

"Hentikan, hyung! Ya!" Ryeowook menahan, meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan bibir Yesung. Sejenak manik keduanya bertemu. Memunculkan kembali semburat merah di pipi Ryeowook. Sepasang mata Yesung begitu tajam menatapnya.

Cup

Ryeowook menghadiahi Yesung satu kecupan di bibir. Lantas ia menghubungkan dahi keduanya. "Saranghae."

"Nado." Balas Yesung sambil memejamkan matanya. Semuanya sudah sangat pas, jika saja ada lantunan musik jazz pastilah akan menjadi sempurna. Namun, bukan itu yang terdengar, melainkan jeritan benda mati berbentuk persegi panjang yang diletakkan di atas meja. Yesung mendengus sebal. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya itu.

"Kenapa, hyung?"

"Datanglah kemari, pemotretan akan segera dimulai dan kau bahkan tidak terlihat sama sekali."

"Hyung! Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun hari ini, Ryeowook masih sakit, aku harus menjaganya."

"Aigoo Yesung, di rumahmu itu tidak hanya ada dirimu saja! Suruh pembantumu menjaga Ryeowook sebentar, hanya selama kau tak berada di sana."

"Hyung, dengar. Ryeowook benar-benar membutuhkanku. Aku janji akan melakukan apapun perintahmu setelah Ryeowook pulih."

"Kau pembohong, kau sudah berjanji akan menghadiri pemotretan kali ini!"

"Hyung, aku—"

"Pergilah, hyung. Aku akan baik-baik saja." potong Ryeowook mendengar pembicaraan Yesung dan manajernya. Telinganya cukup sensitive untuk mendengar itu semua.

"Tapi, Ryeowook. Kau masih sakit."

"Gwaenchana. Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Aku akan istirahat jika itu yang kau inginkan."

Yesung masih terdiam berpiir. Tatapannya yang tajam hanya berpusat pada sepasang mata Ryeowook. Namja tampan itu masih enggan untuk meninggalkan Ryeowook demi pekerjaannya yang sudah ia telantarkan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Pergilah, hyung. Kasihan Chullie hyung, kau membuat hidupnya terbebani dengan sikap kekanakanmu. Aku akan baik-baik saja." ucap Ryeowook berusaha meyakinkan Yesung lagi. Tak lupa sepasang tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Yesung menguatkan perkataannya.

"Kau janji akan baik-baik saja?" Ryeowook mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi. Tapi ingat, kau harus beristirahat. Tidurlah, kau pasti akan cepat pulih. Aku pergi sebentar."

Cup

Yesung mengecup lama pucuk kepala Ryeowook, menyalurkan perasaannya. Lalu disambarnya jaket yang menggantung dan bergegas pergi dengan mobilnya. Di dalam kamar, hanya ada Ryeowook seorang. Namja manis itu termenung. Tangannya perlahan menyingkap kaos yang dipakainya, mengecek bekas tusukan tempo hari, tapi memang tidak ada jejak sama sekali.

Bukan Ryeowook namanya jika dirinya hanya berdiam diri di atas ranjang. Ryeowook beringsut turun,menapakkan kedua telapak kakinya menaya dinginnya permukaan lantai. Sambil merapatkan sweaternya, Ryeowook berdiri perlahan. Kaki-kakinya melangkah kecil mendekati jendela. Ia berpegangan pada dinding. Ryeowook meletakkan tangannya pada kaca jendela. Bunga mawarnya masih ada. Berdiri kokoh dengan beberapa kelopak yang hilang.

"Siapa itu?" Ryeowook merasakannya, ada seseorang membawa kekuatan magis di luar sana. Orang itu berusaha mengusik mawarnya. Ryeowook tak bisa membiarkannya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk melangkah cepat mendekati pintu kamar. Ketika tangannya sudah menggenggam handle pintu, Ryeowook terdiam. Pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Ia sudah berjanji pada Yesung. Ia tidak akan kemana-mana. Akan tetapi, mawarnya dalam keadaan bahaya. Mawar itu adalah penghubung hidupnya, jika bunga merah itu rusak, rusak juga tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar harus melanggar janjiku. Demi kita berdua." Ujar Ryeowook sambil memejamkan matanya. Lalu tangannya terangkat untuk membuka pintu belakang rumah. Sepi, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Tanpa alas kaki, Ryeowook menginjak timbunan salju yang membuatnya menggigil. Ia mendekat, terus mendekati bunga itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kata Ryeowook bermonolog. Ia lihat setangkai mawarnya itu masih berdiri tanpa ada yang rusak. Lalu Ryeowook menengadah. Menatap daun-daun yang berterbangan tertiup angin. Seketika juga Ryeowook merasa tak enak. Dilihatnya lagi sang bunga mawar, sehelai merah lembut bagaikan sutra jatuh ke atas putihnya salju.

"Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook menahan napas. Ia berbalik namun justru tekanan kuat ia dapat diperutnya. Tubuhnya terpental jauh sebelum menabrak pohon dan jatuh bersimpuh dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya. Sambil memegangi perut yang terasa nyeri, Ryeowook mendongak mencoba melihat siluet seseorang yang nampaknya seperti yeoja. Tidak, matanya memburam. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Ugh!" Ryeowook menahan napas lagi ketika sesuatu terasa melilit kedua kakinya, sulur-sulur tanaman berduri. Tubuhnya langsung terseret mendekati bunga mawar merah di tengah halaman. Ryeowook tidak kuat untuk berdiri. Tubuhnya yang sedari awal lemah semakin memburuk karena hantaman barusan. Apalagi sulur-sulur yang melilit semakin kuat di kakinya, menembuskan duri menusuk kakinya.

"Agh! Lepaskan!" Ryeowook menjangkau sulur yang melilit kakinya. Ia berusaha melepasnya hingga jari-jarinya tersayat.

Srat

"Akh!" Ryeowook meringis ngilu. Kepalanya terasa pening menghantam tanah. Menggerakkan kedua tangannya, namun tak bisa. Ia sudah terkunci, dengan sulur yang sama melilit masing-masing pergelangan tangannya.

"Akh! Sakit! Lepaskan! Khh.."

Ryeowook menggertakkan gigi. Tubuhnya sudah terlampau sakit. Ia tidak ingin terluka. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan bekas darah, atau Yesung akan tahu. Suara gesekan salju dan sepatu boots terdengar semakin mendekat. Ryeowook yang berbaring terlentang dapat melihatnya, kini ia bisa melihatnya, seorang yeoja berjubah merah mendekat. Melangkah anggun hingga kemudian menduduki perut Ryeowook.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Kau melupakanku?" suara yang familiar bagi Ryeowook. Saat yeoja itu merendah Ryeowook mengamatinya cermat-cermat. Rambut lurus panjang berwarna hitam, lipstick merah, hidung bangir, pupil biru.

"Jessica…" desis Ryeowook menahan marah.

"Akhirnya kau memanggil namaku lagi."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" maki Ryeowook keras. Tapi, yeoja di atasnya itu hanya tertawa meremehkan. Sebelah tangannya menyibak helaian rambutnya, sengaja menunjukkan luka gores yang lumayan lebar di lehernya.

Jessica tersenyum licik, mencengkram dagu Ryeowook. "Kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Huh? Kau ingat?" yeoja itu berdecak sembari melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau memasukkanku ke penjara. Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal." Ryeowook masih menatap nyalang yeoja di atasnya. "Umma mu yang mengirimkanku." Lalu Ryeowook melotot tak percaya. Jessica pasti bohong. Bagaimana mungkin umma nya tega mengirimkan orang untuk menyakiti putranya sendiri.

"Jangan bercanda! Menyingkir dariku dan lepaskan aku!"

Ryeowook tidak digubris sama sekali. Jessica tampak melepaskan sarung tangan kanannya, menampilkan telapak tangan bergores tinta hitam membentuk simbol pentagon. Ryeowook belum mengerti. Ia masih berusaha menggeliat ketika jemari yeoja itu menyibak sweaternya, melepaskan kancing kemejanya hingga terbuka tubuh atasnya. Jemari lentik itu bergerak menyusuri leher lalu sampai ke tato mawarnya di dada kiri.

"Aku akan mengambilnya darimu." Kata Jessica seraya mengarahkan telapak tangannya di atas tato Ryeowook.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" gelisah Ryeowook merasakan rasa hangat di dadanya lalu semakin menghangat hingga terasa panas membakar kulitnya. Bersamaan dengan rasa panas itu, dadanya terasa nyeri, sakit, dan ngilu. Sangat sakit hingga Ryeowook tak kuat untuk menahan jeritannya. Ikatan sulur makin menguat menyakiti tubuhnya. Ryeowook bahkan tanpa sadar menggenggam sulur di dekat tangannya sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit.

"Aaarrggghh! Sakit! Lepaskan! Jessica, kumohon hentikan! Argghh umma! Umma! Sakit sekali!"

Jessica tetap melakukannya. Menarik sulur-sulur mawar yang tercetak di dada kiri Ryeowook. Menarik semuanya masuk kedalam tubuhnya dan membuat tato mawar itu sedikit memudar.

"Haahkk!" Ryeowook mulai batuk darah. Dadanya terasa sesak. Bau anyir mendominasinya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Teruslah mengeluarkan darah. Kau membuatku senang melihatnya."

"Arrgggh! Hahhk! Hhh.." napas Ryeowook tak beraturan. Ryeowook tidak kuat menerimanya. Pandangannya mengabur dan bersamaan dengan memudarnya cahaya yang keluar dari dada kirinya, ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Jessica tersenyum miring. Ia pun menjauhkan telapak tangannya. Memakai kembali sarung tangannya lalu segera berdiri dari posisinya. Sempat ia melihat bunga mawar yang masih tegak berdiri di samping Ryeowook. Sepatu bootsnya yang hitam mengkilap tak luput dari pandangannya juga. Lalu berikutnya, bunga mawar itu hancur diinjak kejam oleh yeoja berwajah cantik itu. Jessica mendengus remeh lalu pergi saat itu juga.

Di saat yang sama, Yesung menjalani rutinitas keartisannya dengan perasaan kalut. Ia masih khawatir perihal kondisi Ryeowook. Ia tahu betul kalau Ryeowook itu keras kepala jadi besar kemungkinan jika namja manis itu melanggar perkataannya sendiri. Meskipun Heechul sudah mengatakan ini itu tetap saja Yesung tidak tenang.

Beberapa jam ia berada di lokasi shooting. Begitu selesai, langsung ia melesat untuk pulang. Tapi entah mengapa, ia malah mampir terlebih dahulu di sebuah kedai sup. Ne, tiba-tiba ia ingin membelikan Ryeowook sup. Mungkin saja rasa sup yang akan ia beli nanti lebih enak dari buatannya. Ryeowook pasti akan senang.

Sambil menenteng kantung kresek belanjaannya, ia melangkah tenang menghampiri mobilnya. Begitu melewati sebuah gang kecil, ada yang menarik dirinya untuk kembali mundur. Dipertajamkan sepasang manik gelapnya untuk mengetahui apa yang ia lihat benar-benar nyata atau hanya ilusi.

"Eh?" Yesung terkejut. Yang ia lihat itu ternyata masih hidup, hanya saja duduk lemah bersandarkan dinding samping toko. Wajahnya dari kejauhan terlihat kacau. Bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Dan juga ada beberapa luka gores di pipi dan keningnya. Langsung saja Yesung mendekat.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yesung ketika berdiri di samping namja itu. Yesung pun berjongkok. Ia mengguncang pelan bahu namja itu. Tak mendapatkan respon lagi, tangannya terangkat untuk menyibak poni abu-abu dengan campuran biru laut itu. Ia ternganga kemudian.

"Kau!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senja menyelimuti hari. Di taman belakang, Ryeowook sudah tidak ada di sana. Bekar-bekas darah darinya tertimbun salju tipis. Bunga mawar yang telah rusak itu menjadi saksi, ketika dirinya sudah direnggut secara paksa. Namun, jika ditelusur masuk ke dalam rumah, ada dua sosok namja di sana. Saling bercengkrama dan tertawa bersama.

"Sudah selesai," katanya sembari mengusap pergelangan tangan lawan bicaranya.

"Gomawo." Bisikan lirih itu kian tak terdengar dikarenakan suara pintu yang terbuka keras. Masuklah Yesung yang datang bersama seseorang.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?"

Merasa terpanggil, Kyuhyun melemparkan senyumannya. "Aku hanya datang berkunjung. Ne, Ryeowookie?"

Yesung langsung menatap tajam seorang namja manis yang ada di sana juga. Ryeowook duduk dengan wajah yang mengukir senyuman. "Kyuhyun menemaniku," jawabnya pelan. Lalu matanya tak sengaja melihat seorang namja lain yang berdiri di belakang Yesung. Jarang sekali Yesung mau mengajak temannya datang ke rumah. Ryeowook jadi penasaran. "Siapa yang bersamamu, hyung?"

"Dia... aku menyelamatkannya." Kening Ryeowook berkerut. Ia perhatikan lagi wajah yang terkesan manis dan taman itu. Ryeowook jadi de javu. Ia merasa familiar dengan perasaan ini. Ia merasa pernah berkenalan dengan seseorang yang Yesung bawa.

"Annyeong, Kwon Jiyong imnida. Tadi aku pingsan, lalu Yesung hyung membawaku kesini."

"Yesung hyung?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook bingung. Memang ada apa dengan dirinya yang menolong namja manis itu. Yesung manusia, sudah sewajarnya saling tolong menolong.

"Apa tubuhmu masih terasa sakit?"

Jiyong tersenyum tipis. "Ani, sudah lebih baik. Gomawo, hyung."

"Kalau kau masih lemas, lebih baik istirahat saja. Jja, kutunjukkan kamarku."

Ryeowook memaku diri, merasakan terpaan angin tipis ketika dua orang itu melewatinya. Yesung, terasa berbeda. Kalau Yesung menunjukkan letak kamarnya, itu berarti Jiyoung akan meniduri ranjang yang biasa ia tiduri dengan Yesung. Kenapa Yesung bersikap seperti itu, bukankah sebelumnya Yesung sangat khawatir padanya?

Ctak

"Ouch!"

Ryeowook mengaduh sambil memegangi jidatnya. Apa-apaan Kyuhyun ini tiba-tiba menyentil jidatnya. Bahkan tanpa rasa bersalah, Kyuhyun terkikik senang dan tangannya mengusap rambut lembut Ryeowook.

"Kau pasti merasa cemburu, ne?"

"Tidak."

"Pembohong. Aku tahu karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama belakangan ini." Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dalam. "Aku menyukai seseorang. Tapi orang itu tidak bisa kumiliki. Takdir memisahkan kami."

"Kau pasti sedih." Balas Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun tertawa karenanya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku sudah sangat senang bisa bersamamu."

Ryeowook terdiam cukup lama, maniknya sedari tadi tak pernah lepas dari Kyuhyun yang masih mengembangkan senyuman. "Kyuhyun-ah, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Pertanyaan Ryeowook itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut sekilas.

"Entahlah, kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Aku merasa kalau kau bukanlah orang asing. Aku merasa bahwa kita pernah dekat sebelumnya." Satu sudut bibir tertarik membentuk senyuman mengerikan. Saat itu juga aura Kyuhyun berubah. Perlahan namja tampan itu mendekat, tangannya meraih dagu Ryeowook.

"Pasti di kehidupan sebelumnya kita sepasang kekasih, hehe."

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi menahan napas lantas menampik tangan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun lagi dengan tatapan dalam dan bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu atau kau akan jatuh cinta lagi padaku." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh geli.

Ryeowook ikut tertawa juga, ia mengendikkan bahu dengan kepala menggeleng pelan. Ryeowook jadi tiba-tiba ingat, apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Yesung dengan Jiyong di dalam kamar, karena sedari tadi Yesung tak kunjung keluar. Hatinya berkata jika Yesung sedang bermain di belakangnya bersama namja manis yang di bawanya ke kamar itu. Sontak Ryeowook geleng kepala. Bukannya ia tidak percaya pada Yesung, namun ia ingin juga berpikiran begitu.

"Ryeowook-ah, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Eh? Oh, ne. gomawo sudah mau menemaniku." Balas Ryeowook sembari mengikuti Kyuhyun keluar rumah. "Hati-hati."

"Um, jangan lupa ganti perbanmu." Balas Kyuhyun sambil melirik tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk antusias. Tangannya pun melambai ketika Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Yang langsung melepas senyum palsu di wajah manisnya. Ryeowook sedang sedih, gelisah, dan takut. Kehadiran Kyuhyun tidak akan mampu mengobatinya. Ini masalah hidup matinya bersama Yesung, yang terancam karena kesalahannya dulu. Yeoja itu, Jessica Jung, datang lagi ke padanya. Untuk membalas luka lama yang ia timbulkan.

"Waeyo? Kenapa umma melepaskannya? Apa yang umma inginkan?" Ryeowook memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening, sepertinya ia hampir mati. Bagaimana tidak? Bunga mawarnya saja sudah mati. Eh? Ryeowook tersentak kaget. Selanjutnya ia mengambil langkah cepat ke halaman belakang.

Benar, bunganya sudah rusak, namun belum mati. Ryeowook menggigit bibir. Jemarinya berusaha menegakkan kembali mawar merah itu meskipun tangan dinginnya sampai tersayat. Ia harus berusaha memperjuangkan cintanya. Atau ia tidak akan bisa bersama Yesung lagi.

"Huh?" sepasang manik sayunya mengerjap pelan. Salah satu kelopak bunga mawar itu memerah seperti darah segar setelah setetes cairan mengenainya. Ryeowook jadi tahu. Oleh karena itu, dengan berani mengarahkan telapak tangannya di tangkai penuh duri lalu merematnya kuat-kuat. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan rasa perih. Setelah Ryeowook melepaskannya, darahnya yang tertinggal di tangkai mawar menyuburkan kembali mawar. Ia hanya perlu melakukan satu hal lagi. Tangannya yang sudah berdarah-darah diletakkan di atas sang mawar. Mengepalkan tangannya lagi hingga cairan merah menetes deras ke atas kelopak mawar dan salju di sekitarnya.

"Ukh…" Ryeowook meringis kecil. sedari tadi kedua matanya terpejam erat. Tak sanggup melihat darahnya mengalir deras. Lalu Ryeowook menstabilkan napasnya. Telapak tangannya luar biasa perih, belum lagi pergelangan tangan serta kakinya yang nanti harus disiram alkohol. Ryeowook ingin menangis. Meskipun matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, ia tak mau menangis.

Namja manis itu mengibaskan tangannya. Ia harus membersihkan lukanya. Toh sekarang mawarnya sudah berdiri tegak lagi, terlihat segar seperti biasanya. Rasa perih langsung menyapa kala luka sayatnya bersinggungan dengan dinginnya air yang mengalir. Wastafel yang tadinya bersih kini dialiri cairan merah.

"Lalu selanjutnya apa?" tanya Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri. "Kalau kuperban pasti Yesung hyung bertanya macam-macam." Akan tetapi ia tak bisa membiarkan lukanya terbuka. Usai menjerit tertahan tersiram alkohol ia membalit tangannya sendiri. Selesai sudah, ia menghembuskan napas. Dan ketika membuka matanya, ia terkejut bukan main. Hawa dingin menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulang tubuhnya, suara bising memekakkan telinga. Dan sentuhan beberapa orang yang melewatinya.

"Apalagi sekarang?" Ryeowook mengusap wajahnya gusar. Ia menengok ke sekitar. Banyak orang berlalu lalang. Ini, bukan rumah Yesung. Tadi ia sedang berada di dapur, lalu sekarang ia berada di trotoar penuh pejalan kaki. Apakah ini bentuk frustasi dalam pikirannya?

"Sialan!" Ryeowook sampai mengumpat kasar. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Harus kemanakan dirinya?

"Aa, jeosonghamnida." Ryeowook menyetop seorang gadis yang hendak melewatinya. "Ini di mana?" Gadis yang ia tanyai itu mengerutkan kening dan metapnya penuh keanehan. Setelah mendengar deretan informasi lokasi keberadaannya sekarang, Ryeowook memaku diri. "K-kamsahamnida." Katanya lagi sembari membungkuk kecil. Tak sengaja ia lihat gantungan berbentuk tengkorak tergeletak, ia pun memungutnya lalu menyimpannya di saku celananya.

Sekarang ini ia berada sangat jauh. Sangat jauh dari rumah. Sangat jauh dari Yesung. Astaga, ia meninggalkan Yesung bersama Jiyong, apapun pasti bisa terjadi. Ryeowook putuskan untuk menyeberang jalan yang ramai. Berhenti di tengah karena dari bahu jalan di depannya melintas sebuah taxi berkecepatan tinggi. Kalau ia terus saja melangkah pasti tubuhnya sudah bertabrakan dengan besi bergerak itu. Namun kalau ia berhenti seperti sekarang, inilah yang terjadi. Sebuah truk, bergerak mendekatinya. Sangat cepat dengan cahaya terang menyilaukannya. Ryeowook memaku diri, tangannya spontan berusaha melindungi kepalanya. Yang Ryeowook lihat sebelum matanya tertutup adalah yeoja yang tadi ia tanyai, yang juga menatapnya.

Brak!

Tabrakan itu terjadi. Meskipun Ryeowook setengah manusia, yang artinya ia memiliki kekuatan aneh, Ryeowook tak bisa menghentikan tabrakan itu.

"Astaga! Seseorang tertabrak truk! Cepat tolong!"

"Panggil ambulans! Yeoja itu sudah kehilangan banyak darah."

"Ya, ampun. Apa yang dilakukan yeoja itu sampai berdiri di tengah jalan seperti tadi."

Yang tertabrak truk itu seorang yeoja. Sedangkan Ryeowook adalah namja tulen yang belum pernah sekalipun transgender menjadi yeoja. Sebelah mata Ryeowook terbuka. Dari arahnya, ia bisa melihat tubuh seorang yeoja terbaring berlumuran darah. Yeoja itu yang terakhir ia lihat sebelum menutup mata. Tertabrak truk. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah tadi ia yang berada di tengah jalan? Lalu mengapa—Ryeowook menahan napasnya.

Aniya! Ia membunuh seseorang. Ia menukar posisinya dengan orang itu. Itu pasti yang terjadi. Lalu kilasan-kilasan merah berdarah bersarang di kepalanya. Saat ia menukar dirinya dengan seseorang hingga orang itu mati jatuh ke dalam jurang dan tertusuk batu runcing. Tanpa sadar Ryeowook berjongkok sambil melindungi kepalanya. Ia benar-benar takut. Ia sudah membunuh orang itu, yeoja itu, lalu appanya. Mungkin setelah ini Yesung, ataukah Kyuhyun?

"A-andwae!"

"RYEOWOOK!" seruan keras itu tentu mengagetkannya. Seseorang di depannya, Yesung. Memegangi bahunya sangat erat. Orang-orang jadi memperhatikannya. Apa yang sebenarnya ia lihat sekarang ini nyatakah?

"A-aku membunuhnya! Apa yang telah kulakukan!"

"RYEOWOOK SADARLAH!" Ryeowook menghentikan histerisnya. Ia mengerjap sambil menatap sosok nyata di depannya. Yesung memang nyata.

"Yesung…" panggilnya lirih. Yesung menghembuskan napas lalu langsung mendekap Ryeowook erat. "Waeyo, hm? Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Yesung…" panggil Ryeowook lagi. Yesung membelai punggung Ryeowook dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya. Ia berusaha menenangkan namja manisnya yang terlihat sangat ketakutan. Begitu terlihat dari wajah dalam tangkupan tangannya.

"Kau berteriak tadi. Waeyo?" Ryeowook menggeleng linglung.

"A-apa yang ku-lakukan…" balas Ryeowook lirih sekali.

"Tadi aku mencarimu. Aku mengambil air di lemari es, lalu saat berbalik kau sudah ada di sini, berjongkok sambil memegangi kepalamu. Kau juga berteriak. Waeyo hm?"

"Be-begitu? Ak-ku tadi pasti sedang aneh. Ti-dur dan air. Ak-aku akan seperti biasanya." Tentu saja Yesung terheran-heran mendengar susunan perkataan Ryeowook yang terdengar aneh dan tak sinkron. Apalagi suaranya bergetar, Yesung yakin sekali sesuatu telah terjadi pada kekasihnya ini. Mata Ryeowook juga tak bisa fokus, tubuhnya menggigil, keringat dingin membasahi dahinya.

"Sofa ha-rus… di s-sana." Yesung mengernyit sedih. Ia mengangkat tubuh menggigil Ryeowook. Menyandarkan kepala namja manisnya itu pada dadanya. Ryeowook terlihat sangat rapuh dalam pelukannya. Yang bisa dilakukan namja manis itu hanyalah mencengkram pakaiannya dan berguman tak jelas.

"Yesung hyung?" di tengah anak tangga, ia berpapasan dengan Jiyong. Namja manis itu terbangun karena teriakan Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook… Ryeowook harus istirahat. Aku akan menemaninya." Dengan hati risau Yesung melewati Jiyong. Ia tak peduli dengan namja manis itu yang menatapnya terluka. Yang menjadi prioritas utamanya adalah Kim Ryeowook.

Perlahan Yesung membaringkan Ryeowook, penuh hati-hati. Ia menaikkan selimut hingga sebatas dada Ryeowook. Dibelainya rambut halus Ryeowook. Lalu mendekat dan mengecup keningnya. Ia hendak menggenggam jemari Ryeowook, sebelum ia sadar kalau perban sudah membalutnya lebih dulu. Yesung terheran. Ia meneliti tangan Ryeowook, perban ada di tangannya, pergelangan tangan. Saat ia meneliti sebelah tangannya, hal yang sama juga terjadi. Yesung mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia kurang memperhatikan Ryeowook sampai tak tahu kalau Ryeowook sedang terluka.

"Ryeowook…" Yesung sudah mencoba, namun tak ada respon berarti. Kekasihnya masih menggigil ketakutan dengan pandangan lurus ke atap. Yesung semakin takut. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kalau ia bertanyapun, malah akan semakin menyakiti Ryeowook.

"Ye...sung…"

"Ne, Ryeowookie. Waeyo hm? Katakan pada hyung." Jawab Yesung cekatan sambil membelai rambutnya yang agak basah karena keringat.

"A-ir…"

Yesung mengangguk cepat-cepat. "Akan kuambilkan."

"Yesung hyung, lalu bagaimana dengan yang kita bicarakan tadi?"

"Mianhae, kita bicarakan lagi nanti. Aku harus mengurus Ryeowook. Ryeowook membutuhkanku." Yesung menepis halus tangan Jiyong yang menahan lengannya. Ne, meskipun ia masih memiliki rasa, Ryeowook adalah prioritas utamanya. Ryeowook adalah orang yang ia cintai.

Selepas kepergian Yesung, Jiyong mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menghembuskan napas kasar. Melangkah santai ia mendekati ranjang dan duduk di tepinya. Jiyong memperhatikan wajah Ryeowook yang kental akan ketakutan. Lalu ia mendengus remeh.

"Kau selalu saja datang. Kau merebutnya lagi dariku." Kata Jiyong sembari mengangkat dagu Ryeowook. "Sampai kapanpun, kau tetaplah penghalang, rumput liar." Jiyong mencengkram pipi Ryeowook dengan satu tangannya. Memaksa Ryeowook menatap ke dalam matanya.

"Kuperintahkan kau, Tidurlah." Katanya. Dan terlihat Ryeowook menutup matanya perlahan. Di saat Jiyong menjauhkan tangannya, Yesung tergopoh-gopoh datang dengan segelas air. Ia sangat terkejut.

"Wookie? Ini air yang kau minta. Hey, Ryeowookie…" Yesung meletakkan gelas di meja nakas lalu berusaha membangunkan Ryeowook.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Kekasihmu sedang tidur. Katanya ia lelah dan memilih untuk tidur." Jawab Jiyong sambil menatap Yesung yang tampak tak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda, Jiyong. Tadi dia sangat kehausan, dan dia tak mungkin bisa tidur dalam keadaan seperti itu."

"Itulah yang terjadi." Yesung terdiam. Berbagai macam hal berkecambuk dalam pikirannya. Mengenai kenapa Ryeowook sakit, apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook, perasaannya pada Ryeowook, dan perasaannya pada Jiyong.

"Bisakah kita bicarakan sekarang? Tentang hubungan kita." Yesung bergeming. Ia menatap Ryeowook lama, lalu menatap Jiyong lagi. Sesuatu pasti akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang menghalangi kehidupannya bersama Ryeowook. Di saat ia sudah merasa nyaman dan memiliki perasaan pada Ryeowook, perasaan lamanya datang. Kalau ia kembali pada masa lalu, akankah Ryeowook baik-baik saja?

 ***Bersambung***

Annyeong! Apa kabar?

Akhirnya bisa update. Hehe, map kelamaan updatenya. Makasih yang bersedia mengingatkan lewat review dari fanfict sebelah. Makasih ya, udah mau menunggu kelanjutan FF ini.

Dan beginilah chapter 5, pasti kebanyakan bingung ya? Aku juga bingung. Karena pas nulis ini tuba-tiba melenceng dari plot yang udah ada di pikiranku. Tenang, aja. Tamat sudah mulai mendekat kok. Oh, ya Jiyong di sini itu Kwon Jiyong alias GD ok? Ini GD yang ada di MV nya "Crayon" soalnya dia cakep banget XD

Ok, Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~

Penuh cinta,

Denies Kim


	6. Chapter 6

Kala itu, sore hari di sebuah perbukitan. Diselimuti rumput hijau segar dan beberapa pepohonan rindang. Menerbangkan beberapa daunnya yang terhempas angin segar. Kim Ryeowook berdiri di bawah pohon dengan seseorang, kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, senang bisa bertemu dengan kekasih yang sudah jarang ia temui. Namun, ia terheran juga. Kekasihnya itu nampak sangat serius bahkan sampai menghembuskan napas beberapa kali.

"Hyung..."

"Ryeowook-ah, aku ingin bicara sesuatu yang penting."

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, "Eung, apa itu hyung?"

"Aku..." Ryeowook masih memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tampak risau. "Aku tidak bisa meneruskannya ini lagi."

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" Ryeowook berujar lirih sarat akan luka.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini, Ryeowook-ah."

"Tapi kenapa?" Mata Ryeowook berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa, hyung?!" Paksa Ryeowook sambil mengguncang lengan kekasihnya.

"Aku menyadari kalau aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi aku merasa kalau cinta itu semakin berkurang dan—" namja tampan itu menjeda ucapannya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku mencintai orang lain."

Sepasang manik Ryeowook terbelalak kaget. Ia sungguh terkejut dengan penuturan kekasihnya itu. Selama ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Meskipun semakin hari menjadi jarang bertemu. Tapi, Ryeowook juga merasa tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ia tak pernah membuat kekasihnya marah.

"Apa selama ini kau mengatakan tak bisa menemuiku karena kau sedang bersama orang lain?" Tanya Ryeowook nyaris menangis.

"Mianhae, Ryeowook-ah."

"Hiks.. waeyo... kenapa kau lakukan hal seperti ini padaku, Jongwoon hyung..." Tak mampu menahan perasaan yang membuncah di dada, Ryeowook membebaskan air matanya. Menuruni pipinya dengan deras. Ia sangat terluka. Ia merasa dikhianati oleh orang yang sudah ia percaya, orang yang sudah memiliki hatinya.

"Mianhae... mianhae..." balas Jongwoon sembari memeluknya erat, berusaha menenangkannya yang tidak akan bisa tenang. Tidak bisa, ia tak mampu menerima ini. Ia sangat mencintai Jongwoon.

"Mianhae.. aku benar-benar minta maaf." Kata Jongwoon lagi sembari mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook. Setelah itu, ia pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook, ia melepaskan Ryeowook dari rengkuhannya. Lebih memilih cinta barunya dari pada cintanya pada Ryeowook. Karena menurutnya, pilihannya sudah benar.

Dibawah terpaan angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya. Ryeowook menatap nanar siluet Jongwoon yang makin menghilang tertelan bukit. Ia menangis lagi, meremas rambutnya penuh keputus asaan dan menendang batang pohon hingga meninggalkan bekas cekungan sepatunya. Emosi mempengaruhi kekuatannya.

Setelah berlama-lama, Ryeowook putuskan untuk kembali ke Kerajaan. Ia menuruni bukit membawa luka hatinya. Tak ada lagi air mata, hanya tertinggal jejaknya yan tak mau ia hapus. Ia sudah cukup lelah. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat sepasang sejoli yang tengah memadu kasih. Ryeowook tersenyum kecut. Ia ingin begitu juga, tapi nyatanya Jongwoon lebih memilih orang lain. Semakin mendekat, Ryeowook menyadari. Bahwa orang yang tengah memadu kasih itu ternyata adalah mantan kekasihnya. Kim Jongwoon. Berciuman mesra dengan seorang namja tepat di depan matanya.

Lukanya terasa perih bak tersiram air garam, Ryeowook makin emosi. Ia jatuh berlutut sambil membekap mulutnya agar tak menangis meraung-raung. Ryeowook benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih. Saat ia lihat jemarinya yang mencengkram rerumputan, ia makin tak bisa berpikir. Kuku-kuku jarinya memanjang, sesuatu yang runcing juga terasa memanjang hingga terasa menyentuh belahan bibirnya. Ketika mulutnya terbuka, tampak taring giginya yan tajam. Iris mata kirinya berubah, membiru terang berkilauan. Sedikit demi sedikit, helaian rambut kecoklatannya berubah termakan warna silver dari ujung-ujungnya. Ryeowook pun mendongak ketika dirasanya sesuatu hendak keluar dari punggungnya.

Ryeowook menggeram. Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia bergerak cepat menerjang Jongwoon. Kuku-kuku tajamnya sudah terarahkan tepat pada dada kiri mantan kekasihnya, berusaha menembus kulitnya, mengoyak permukaan kulitnya dan mencengkram organ kehidupan namja itu. Giginya bergemeletuk tak ada rasa kasihan sedikitpun karena dirinya tak bisa berpikir lagi. Bagaikan berlebihan meminum wiski, Ryeowook tak bisa berpikir.

"Ryeo—"

Ryeowook membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Mata sayunya mengedar ke sekeliling. Lalu dihembuskan napasnya pelan-pelan. Takut-takut, Ryeowook melihat jemarinya. Masih sama, tak ada satupun kukunya yang memanjang. Lalu lidahnya mengecek keadaan giginya, tak ada taring yang memanjang. Ryeowook menghela napas berat. Ia menapakkan kakinya menyentuh lantai keramik yang dingin. Pandangannya terhenti pada satu titik. Sebuah cermin besar menempel pada dinding. Ryeowook mendekat. Berhenti di depan cermin yang mana bisa memuat pantulan keseluruhan tubuhnya. Tangannya menelusup ke dalam saku celana, mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah gantungan berbentuk tengkorak.

"Begitu," katanya sambil menggenggam erat benda mungil di tangannya itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecut. Ia sekarang mengingat semuanya. Kenapa ia bisa berada di sini, kenapa ia hidup bersama Yesung, kenapa umma nya mengirimnya ke dunia manusia. Dengan tatapan sayu Ryeowook tertawa miris. Sebelah tangannya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putihnya, melepaskannya hingga teronggok di lantai. Tak ada yang mencintainya. Tidak dengan Jongwoon ataupun Yesung. Keduanya sama-sama menghianatinya. Ia sudah kalah. Ryeowook sudah bisa membuktikannya. Di depan sana, pantulan banyangannya tepat di bagian dada kiri, tato mawarnya mulai bereaksi. Memerah dari ujung-ujungnya menuju ke pusat. Yesung sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan mantan kekasihnya, Ryeowook tahu. Namun tak ada yang ia lakukan, hanya tersenyum memandangi dirinya sendiri.

.

.-Magical Bloody Rose-.

.

by : Denies Kim

.

Disclaimer : Semua anggota (?) yang ada di fanfic ini, bukan milik Denies *sebenernya sih pengin memiliki* aku cuma pinjem nama demi kelangsungan cerita. Tapi fanfic ini murni milikku khekhe.

.

Rate : T

.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama.

.

Warning : BL/Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Cowo x cowo, gaje, alur lambat, typo(s), serta bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

.

Summary : Kim Yesung bertemu seorang namja manis yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai takdir atau bisa dikatakan pasangan hidup. Namja itu meminta hidup bersama dengan berbagai keanehan yang Yesung sendiri kurang memahaminya. Dimulai dari pertemuan hingga akhir yang entah bagaimana, semuanya ada dalam kisah ini.

.

Chapter Enam : Kebenaran yang terungkap

.

.

~Selamat membaca~

.

.

"Aku ingin memulainya kembali, Yesung hyung."

Yesung mendesah gusar sambil mengusap wajahnya. Jiyong, sudah beberapa kali mengatakan itu. Tapi Yesung tak kunjung menjawab. Ia bigung pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mencintai Ryeowook, ia tahu itu. Namun, dirinya juga tak bisa berbohong kalau ia mencintai Jiyong juga, cinta lamanya. Ia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan namja manis itu, lebih dari empat tahun lamanya. Kalau bukan karena orang tuanya yang kurang menyukai Jiyong, mungkin saja ia sudah menikahi namja itu. Secara, Jiyong adalah yang terbaik dari sekian mantan kekasihnya. Dibandingkan dengan Ryeowook yang baru beberapa bulan menjalin hubungan dengannya. Ia pasti lebih memahami sosok Jiyong dari pada Ryeowook.

Dulu ia harus berpisah karena orang tuanya tidak merestui, tapi sekarang kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak ada, jadi ada kemungkinan ia bisa kembali bersama Jiyong. Shit! Yesung mengumpat dalam hati. Ia benci dirinya yang begini. Dirinya yang serakah menginginkan dua orang sekaligus.

"Jiyongie, mianhae. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau tahu kan? Aku sekarang bersama Ryeowook. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkannya." Putus Yesung akhirnya. Dilihatnya Jiyong terdiam lama.

"Kau masih mencintaiku, hyung." Bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan. Jiyong terlampau percaya diri mengatakan itu. Tapi ia takkan malu karena itu memang benar.

"Aku memang masih mencintaimu. Tapi sekarang yang ada di dalam hatiku adalah Kim Ryeowook. Dia sudah banyak berkorban untukku. Dia sudah banyak terluka karenaku."

"Tidakkah itu hanya rasa kasihanmu padanya?" Yesung membisu.

"Kau tidak mencintainya, hyung. Kau mencintaiku. Kita bisa kembali, aku selalu mencintaimu sampai saat ini."

Yesung menundukkan kepala, menghembuskan napas berat. Dihadapkan wajahnya ke Jiyong, menunjukkan senyumannya yang tulus. "Aku mencintainya. Aku yakin itu. Ini bukan rasa kasihan karena aku selalu takut dengan keadaannya, aku selalu cemburu ketika dia dekat dengan Kyuhyun atau orang lain. Aku juga merasa pernah terikat hubungan dengannya. Jadi, mianhae, Jiyongie."

Melihat Jiyong hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Yesung memberanikan diri untuk memeluk namja manis itu. Mengusap punggung dan rambutnya. Yesung bukan ambil kesempatan. Tapi ia ingin hal ini menjadi yang terakhir kalinya. Setelah beberapa saat, Yesung melepaskan rengkuhannya, ia mengucapkan selamat malam yang tak dibalas apapun. Ia harus memeriksa bagaimana kondisi Ryeowook.

Grab

"Eh?" Yesung memandangi tangannya. Lalu beralih memandang Jiyong yang senantiasa tertunduk. Namja manis itu tak mengatakan apa-apa. Tentu saja ia terheran-heran.

"Waeyo, Jiyong—"

Yesung menahan napas. Tidak, bibirnya sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir Jiyong. Namja manis itu melakukannya tiba-tiba membuatnya lantas hanya bergeming mencerna apa yang terjadi. _Aku akan sekarat._ Yesung mendorong Jiyong kuat sekali, sampai namja manis itu terhuyung beberapa langkah kebelakang. Yesung memegangi bibirnya lalu mengusapnya kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jika kau menciumku Ryeowook akan—Ryeowook!" Yesung tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia terlampau panik hingga langsung masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Ryeowook dalam bahaya, ia membuat Ryeowook terluka lagi.

"Ryeowook!" Seru Yesung keras sambil mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Napasnya terengah-engah tapi sepasang alisnya bertaut tak mengerti. Ryeowook tampak baik-baik saja. Namja manis itu bahkan bisa berdiri tegak di depan cermin. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah, apa yang kekasihnya itu lakukan?

"Wookie?" Yesung memanggil dari posisinya berdiri. Namja manis itu merespon dengan menoleh ke belakang, ke arahnya. Tersenyum manis hingga membuat hatinya lega.

"Wookie..." Yesung ikut tersenyum. Ia melangkah mendekat. Baru beberapa langkah ia langsung terdiam lagi. Ia melihat dengan jelas, dari salah satu sudut bibir Ryeowook yang masih memamerkan senyuman, mengalir darah merah menuruni dagunya. Lalu diikuti dengan darah merah mengalir keluar dari hidungnya.

"WOOKIE!" Yesung berlari. Menyangga tubuh Ryeowoook yang tadi terhuyung. Meskipun dengan keadaan seperti itu, Ryeowook tetap saja tersenyum seraya mengusap pipi Yesung dengan telapak tangannya. Ketika mulutnya sedikit terbuka, makin deras aliran darah melalui sudut bibirnya. Darah yang sudah ia tahan di dalam mulut sedari tadi. Tubuh Ryeowook merosot tanpa tenaga.

"Hyung..." panggilnya seraya tersenyum tulus. Bibir Yesung bergetar dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yang ada di pipinya.

"A-andwae..." Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Berpikir kembali apa yang bisa memulihkan Ryeowook. Ciumannya. Begitu terpikir, ia langsung menempelkan bibirnya. Mencium Ryeowook dalam dengan melumatnya dan memainkan lidahnya. Merasakan rasa anyir yang begitu kental. Ia merasakan bahunya terdorong-dorong oleh kekuatan lemah milik Ryeowook. Yesung pun melepaskan bibirnya.

"Wookie... Wookie..."

Ryeowook tersenyum lagi. Ia membelai pipi Yesung perlahan. "Tidak... ak-an ber-haa..sil... A-aku sudah tidak... memi-likinya..."

"Saranghae..." itu kata terakhir Ryeowook, sebelum tubuhnya makin terhuyung dan semua tenaganya tak berfungsi. Namja manis itu menutup matanya. Entah sampai kapan, karena kekuatan pemulihannya sudah direnggut ummanya. Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Hanya tinggal menunggu ajalnya datang menjemput.

"Andwae!"

Yesung langsung mengambil tindakan, ia harus membawa Ryeowook ke rumah sakit. Hanya para medis yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Sedari tadi Yesung benar-benar ketakutan. Namja tampan itu sampai menggigiti kuku jarinya sementara Ryeowook sedang diperiksa. Rambutnya sudah berantakan, terlalu sering menjadi bahan pelampiasan.

"Pasien harus dioperasi. Beberapa organ dalam tubuhnya terluka. Kami harus segera mengambil tindakan."

"Ye, tolong lakukan apapun yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Lakukan yang terbaik. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya. Kumohon, uisa..."

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya, menutupi matanya dengan lengan. Matanya itu sudah memanas, mengeluarkan air mata kesedihannya. Ia menangis sesenggukkan. Begitu takut kehilangan Ryeowook.

"Hyung…" Yesung mendongak, mendapati Jiyong sudah ada di sebelahnya. Bagaimana namja manis itu sampai di tempat ini?

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Ryeowook tadi berdarah. Ada apa dengannya?"

Yesung hanya memandangi Jiyong. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi nantinya membongkar identitas asli Ryeowook. Biar bagaimanapun Jiyong bukanlah orang yang dekat dengan Ryeowook. "Penyakitnya kambuh."

"Begitu," Jiyong menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melihat sisi kosong di samping Yesung dan ia pun duduk di sana, mengundang decakkan tak bersahabat dari Yesung.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja." kata Yesung sambil menutupi wajah lelahnya.

"Aku khawatir dengan kondisi Ryeowook. Aku akan menunggu di sini," Dusta Jiyong dengan nada tenang. "Hyung, maafkan atas perkataanku tadi. Mian, aku tak mengerti perasaanmu. . . . Hyung?"

Jiyong mengernyit. Ia kemudian meneliti mantan kekasihnya itu. Yesung tertidur rupanya. Pasti Yesung terlampau sedih dengan pikirannya yang berkecambuk, Jiyong tahu itu. Selama ini ia berlagak polos padahal ia sudah tahu semuanya. Saat Yesung sedang lelapnya tertidur, pintu di sebelahnya terbuka dan muncullah seorang pria tua menggunakan jas putihnya.

"Keluarga pasien?"

Jiyong melirik Yesung yang masih tertidur. Kemudian ia menyeringai lebar, "Ye, uisa."

Jiyong sebenarnya ingin menguap lebar. Malas-malasan ia mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan dokter itu perihal penyakit Ryeowok. Memang apa pedulinya? Jiyong sama sekali tak peduli. Ia tak butuh semua penjelasan itu.

"Wah, sulit dipercaya." Katanya saat sudah masuk di kamar Ryeowook berada. Begitu banyak peralatan medis yang menjaga kondisi Ryeowook. Ia sampai berdecak tak percaya. Melangkah mendekat membawa seringainya, Kwon Jiyong terkekeh kemudian.

"Ryeowook, apa ciumanku akan menyembuhkanmu? Ataukah hanya ciuman dari Kim Yesung? Hm, keduanya sudah tidak berlaku bukan?" Jiyong menatap Ryeowook lama.

"Dan apa-apaan ini? Kau menggunakan peralatan manusia untuk bertahan hidup? Aigoo." Jiyong terkekeh keras. Ia merasa senang bisa melakukan semua ini. Sangat menyenangkan baginya menghina Ryeowook. Baik dulu maupun sekarang.

Sebuah ide jahat melintas di pikirannya kala ia melihat tetesan air bening yang tergantung di sisi ranjang. Ia meletakkan satu tangannya di atas tangan Ryeowook, tidak menggenggamnya. Tangannya yang sebelah terangkat untuk meraih infuse Ryeowook. Ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Ryeowook kembali kritis.

Grab

"Ah!"

Jiyong terlonjak. Ia melotot tak percaya dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Kim Ryeowook tadi menggenggam tangannya kuat sekali sampai ia terlonjak kaget begitu. Ia bahkan memekik saking terkejutnya. Lalu berikutnya ia terkejut lagi ketika satu tangan Ryeowook yang lain di sisi badannya terangkat, menjangkau wajah dan mengusap matanya sendiri yang masih tertutup. Matanya perlahan terbuka, bersamaan dengan gerakan tangannya yang menyisir rambut poni ke belakang. Jiyong bisa melihat iris kiri Ryeowook biru berkilauan.

"Terimakasih sudah membangunkanku." Suara serak khas orang bangun tidur menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia pun langsung menarik tangannya yang digenggam Ryeowook. Ryeowook sedang dalam kekuatannya, bahaya.

"Kim Ryeowook… bagaimana bisa kau bangun secepat ini?" Ryeowook terlihat pura-pura menguap lalu mengulas senyumannya.

"Ouch! Badanku sakit. Kau bertanggung jawa atas semua ini, Jiyong." Ryeowook mengaduh saat tak sengaja badannya bergeser sedikit. Tulang-tulangnya terasa patah dan nyeri bersamaan.

"Apa kau datang untuk melenyapkanku?" Tanya Ryeowook ketika Jiyong terdiam membisu. Namja manis itu terus menatapnya tak percaya. "Jika kau di sini untuk menjadi patung, lebih baik pulang saja." lanjut Ryeowook sambil mengibaskan tangannya lalu memejamkan matanya, berniat tidur lagi.

"Arraseo," balas Jiyong sambil melangkah keluar. Ia memilih mundur untuk saat ini. Ryeowook terlalu berbahaya untuknya. Ryeowook diselimuti kekuatannya. Untung saja ia tak langsung dicabik-cabik.

Setelah memastikan Jiyong keluar kamarnya, Ryeowook membuka matanya lagi. Ia meneliti sekitarnya. Aura yang mengganggunya sudah hilang sepenuhnya, jadi ia bisa kembali normal lagi. Dan benar saja, matanya kembali normal seperti biasanya. Hembusan napasnya terdengar seiring dengan rasa lelahnya.

"Menyusahkan, aku belum juga bisa mengendalikan kekuatan ini." ujar Ryeowook sambil menutup mata untuk tidur, kali ini serius. Jadi jangan berani mengganggunya.

.

.

.

.

Yesung memasuki kamar Ryeowook dirawat membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah. Karena itu bunga kesukaan Ryeowook, begitu pikirannya karena ia rasa semua benda terkait Ryeowook adalah bunga mawar. Setelah menata bunga bawaannya, Yesung segera duduk di bangku dekat Ryeowook. Ia menghembuskan napasnya seraya menggenggam jemari Ryeowook.

"Kapan bangun, hm? Kau tidak bosan terus tertidur?" ini sudah lewat lima hari, selama itu Ryeowook tak pernah sekalipun membuka mata untuknya. Seandainya Yesung tahu kalau Ryeowook sempat bangun waktu itu.

"Tadi Kyuhyun melakukan hal konyol. Dia terpeleset dan masuk ke kolam renang. Hahaha… aku senang sekali melihatnya." Beginilah dirinya. Selepas pekerjaannya selesai, ia langsung meluncur menemui Ryeowook. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya, yang ringan-ringan saja. Kalau ia tak bekerja, bagaiamana caranya membayar biaya rumah sakit.

"Ngh…" Penantiannya terbalas. Ryeowook melenguh tadi. Sekarang pun namja manisnya itu sedang berusaha membuka matanya. Yesung tersenyum senang, sangat membahagiakan. Lalu tangannya menekan bel pemanggil uisa.

"Wookie…" panggil Yesung di detik-detik Ryeowook memamerkan matanya.

"Hyung…" balas Ryeowook lirih. Ia mengusap matanya, membuat Yesung terheran. Perilaku Ryeowook itu terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur bukan bangun dari koma nya.

"Wookie… kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku baik-baik saja? Kau berhasil menghancurkan tubuhku." Yesung sedikit merasa aneh dengan perkataan Ryeowook yang tidak seperti biasanya. Terasa kejam. Aish! Persetan dengan itu semua, yang terpenting adalah Ryeowook selamat.

Ryeowook sedang diperiksa sementara Yesung di luar menunggu. Setelah uisa keluar dan memberikan laporan padanya, ia menghela napas dalam. Ryeowook tidak menunjukkan banyak perkembangan tidak seperti waktu itu. Yesung putuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam. Dilihatnya Ryeowook sedang memainkan kuku jemarinya.

"Kau masih sakit." Ryeowook membalasnya dengan gumaman ringan. "Ini tidak seperti waktu itu, ketika kau mendadak sembuh dalam waktu cepat. Apa yang membuatmu berbeda?" lagi, Ryeowook bergumam membalasnya. Membuat Yesung menyimpulkan satu hal.

"Kau marah." Kata Yesung sambil menatap Ryeowook lama. Namja manisnya itu berhenti menyibukkan diri. Ia melirik Yesung sebentar lalu menoleh ke arah lain, keluar jendela.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi." Yesung tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu untuk apa aku di sini?"

"Kalau kau ingin melenyapkanku, lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jangan menyakitiku lalu berusaha menyelamatkanku agar tetap hidup."

"Ryeowook…" Yesung memanggil nama Ryeowook dengan nada kesal. Ia jadi kesal sendiri menghadapi namja manis itu. Ia akui ia memang salah, tapi semua itu bukan murni kesalahannya kan?

"Kau," Ryeowook menjeda ucapannya, hanya untuk menatap Yesung sekilas. "Kau dan Jiyong mantan kekasihmu—ukh!" Ryeowook memegangi lengannya yang terasa nyeri. Langsung ia sisingkan lengan bajunya dan mendapati satu luka sayat yang masih segar. Tapi, Ryeowook kemudian tak peduli lagi. Ia membalik tubuhnya memunggungi Yesung.

"Wookie, mianhae. Aku memang yang membuatmu terluka seperti ini. Aku tak sengaja melakukannya, Jiyong menciumku paksa. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia bisa berbuat nekat seperti itu, padahal aku menolak untuk kembali padanya."

Tiba-tiba Yesung teringat sesuatu, ia belum pernah menceritakan kisah cinta masa lalunya, lalu Ryeowook tadi menyebut mantan kekasihnya. Yesung menghelaa napas lagi. Dengan posisi yang kurang mengenakkan ini, ia berniat untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

"Ryeowookie, sebenarnya Kwon Jiyong itu mantan kekasihku empat tahun yang lalu. Setelah bersamanya, aku tidak bersama siapa-siapa lagi, lalu kau datang. Hanya kau yang kucintai, meskipun Jiyong terus saja meminta untuk kembali aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu, karena kaulah yang ada di hatiku, kau yang terpenting dalam hidupku." Kata Yesung tulus dari hatinya.

"Wookie?" Yesung menunggu Ryeowook menjawab, namun namja manis itu sepertinya enggan menjawabnya. Yesung terkejut, namja manis itu tiba-tiba menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh mungilnya.

"Ryeowook, jangan kekanakan!" Yesung bangkit berdiri. Ia berusaha menarik selimut Ryeowook. Nyatanya Ryeowook lemah kondisinya, selimut itu berhasil merosot. Yesung tertegun, di depannya terlihat Ryeowook yang tak berani menatapnya, wajahnya sudah merona hebat. Jadi, namja manis itu malu?

"Cute." Kata Yesung lalu mendekatkan wajah sampai hidungnya bergesekan. Hembusan napas bisa dirasakan keduanya. Ryeowook terlihat malu sekali. Ia berusaha menjauhkan diri dari jangkauan bibir Yesung, tahu kalau Yesung mau menciumnya.

Cup

Kecupan sekilas, sekedar menempel saja. Yesung sudah merasa senang, toh melihat Ryeowook malu karenanya lebih menyenangkan lagi. Yesung terkekeh lalu merapikan selimut Ryeowook dan mengusap sayang helaian rambut halusnya.

Hari ketiga setelah bangun dari tidur lamanya. Ryeowook sedang membaca buku untuk mengusir kebosanannya. Ia suka membaca, jika itu genre favoritnya, untung Yesung pengertian. Ia juga mendapatkan buku yang macam-macam dari Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu sudah menjenguknya beberapa hari yang lalu. Pintu tak jauh di sana terbuka, masuklah Yesung dengan style yang berkacamata. Namja tampan itu pasti habis melakukan pemotretan.

"Kau bawa pesananku?" kata Ryeowook menghentikan Yesung yang sedang melepas mantel musim dinginnya. Yesung mendengus galak.

"Kau tidak boleh makan es krim, mengerti!"

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya, lalu memusatkan perhatian pada bukunya lagi. Yesung yang merasa di acuhkan pun menarik buku Ryeowook.

"Ya! Aku belum selesai membacanya!"

"Berisik! Sudah waktunya makan."

"Apa? Aku tidak mau makan! Aku ingin bukuku!"

"Ryeowook! Berhentilah mengoceh!"

Ketukan pintu terdengar. Yesung dan Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatannya. Terpaksa Yesung meletakkan kembali sendoknya di nampan dan Ryeowook pun mendapatkan kembali bukunya. Yesung melepaskan kacamatanya, lalu membuka pintu. Rupa-rupanya orang yang menjenguk Ryeowook itu, Jiyong, pantas saja Yesung terkejut.

"Jiyong, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku menjenguknya, tidak boleh?" balas Jiyong santai sambil meletakkan sekeranjang buah yang dibawanya.

"Ryeowook-ah, bagaimana kabarmu?" Jiyong mendekat, Ryeowook pun menoleh juga. Meneliti namja saingannya itu dari atas sampai bawah. Secara fisik, ia memang kalah sepertinya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik," sahut Ryeowook sambil mengulas senyumnya. "Tanganmu dingin, apa kau terlalu lama berada di luar?" kata Ryeowook setelah ia bergerak cepat menggamit semari Jiyong.

"Udara di luar sangat dingin."

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Salah satu sudut bibirnya ditarik membentuk seringai. Jiyong tahu ini tandanya, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu sebentar lagi. Memang sesuatu itu terjadi. Setelah Ryeowook berujar polos, "Biar kuhangatkan dirimu", tangan Jiyong yang berada di genggaman Ryeowook terasa memanas. Shit. Ryeowook berusaha membakar telapak tangannya. Langsung saja Jiyong menarik diri, dan Ryeowook? Namja manis itu tersenyum penuh arti.

Yesung sebenarnya bingung juga dengan tingkah laku kedua namja itu, sedari tadi ia memperhatikan dengan seksama. Terkesan aneh dan seperti ada aura permusuhan mengembang di udara ruangan. Yesung menghela napas, ia mengambil lagi nampan makan siang Ryeowook, duduk lagi di tempat semula dan menyuapi Ryeowook seperti biasa. Tak mengindahkan Jiyong yang mundur dan memilih duduk di sofa.

Tak sengaja melirik, Ryeowook melihat tampang Jiyong yang sepertinya tengah menahan sakit di tangannya. Itu memang balasan yang pantas untuk namja seperti dia, kata Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Ya! Perhatikan wajahmu!" Seruan Yesung menyadarkannya. Ryeowook hanya mengendikkan bahu, terlalu senang memperhatikan Jiyong sampai membuat suapan Yesung mampir di dagunya.

Merasa mendapatkan posisi yang menguntungkan, Ryeowook terkekeh. Lalu mengambil keuntungan menyampirkan satu lengannya di bahu Yesung, menarik Yesung mendekat. Yesung sendiri tak keberatan, Yesung lupa kalau sebenarnya di sana ada Jiyong. Biarlah, toh Ryeowook tak peduli.

.

.

.

.

Hari ke delapan, Ryeowook masih di rawat dan belum diperbolehkan pulang. Padahal kekasih manisnya itu sudah mampu mengomel marah jika keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Omong-omong, Yesung jadi merasa kalau Ryeowook sudah tidak pernah bertingkah cute dan polos seperti dulu, perubahan sikapnya tidak bisa Yesung mengerti.

Lalu tiba-tiba Ryeowook meminta yang aneh-aneh, "Hyung, aku ingin melakukannya."

"Huh? Melakukan apa maksudmu?" Yesung jujur mengatakannya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti.

Ryeowook menatapnya kesal, berpikir betapa bodohnya Yesung yang belum mengerti juga, apa perlu ia katakan dengan frontal. "Melakukan yang biasa sepasang kekasih lakukan." Ryeowook masih menjaga omongannya.

Yesung bergeming sesaat, kemudian melangkah mendekat. Ryeowook mengukir senyum tipis. Ia pikir Yesung sudah mengerti, buktinya Yesung sudah memulainya. Menciumnya perlahan di bibir lalu berganti di dahinya. Setelah itu apa yang terjadi? Yesung justru menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

"Sudah." Yesung ternyata tidak peka. Mengundang tatapan memicing dan perempatan imajiner di dahi Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau belum mengerti juga? Aku ingin kita berhubungan intim! Aku ingin kita melakukan se—mph!"

Jangan berpikiran negatif, ucapan Ryeowook tertahan begitu karena tangan Yesung yang mendarat tiba-tiba di atas bibirnya. Ryeowook tambah kesal saja.

"Bisakah kau tidak berpikir aneh-aneh selama kau sakit?"

"Itu tidak aneh, itu hal yang wajar. Aigoo Yesung hyung, kau ini namja atau bukan?"

Yesung meremat rambut hitamnya frustasi, ia merasa Ryeowook bertambah cerewet semakin hari. Ditambah lagi suaranya terlalu melengking menyakiti gendang telinganya. Dulu, tidak seperti ini. Ryeowook yang pertama ia temui dulu begitu polos dan tidak suka bicara banyak. Ryeowook dulu selalu meminta izinnya dan selalu memberikan senyum manis padanya.

Yeah, terus saja berpikir seperti itu, Kim Yesung. Berpikirlah terus sampai tak sadar kalau Ryeowook sekarang sedang berusaha melepas ikat pinggangnya. Ryeowook sudah kehilangan akalnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yesung menampik lengan Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook meringis memegangi tangannya yang berdenyut-denyut. "Kau sedang sakit, Wookie. Jahitanmu bisa terbuka lagi kalau kita melakukan itu. Jadi bersabarlah sampai kau sembuh."

Ryeowook merengut tak suka. "Kau lelah terus merawatku seperti ini?"

Yesung menghela napas dan duduk di kursi dekat Ryeowook. "Aniya, Wookie. Kapan aku mengatakannya?"

Lalu Ryeowook mengatakan satu kebohongan, "Kalau hyung ingin aku cepat sembuh, maka itulah caranya. Kita harus melakukannya."

Yesung terdiam berpikir. Kalau dulu Ryeowook ia sembuhkan dengan ciumannya, apa sekarang sudah berganti dengan melakukan hal 'itu'? Tapi belakangan ini, tiap kali Yesung mencium Ryeowook tak ada perkembangan yang berarti di tubuh kekasihnya itu. Ingatannya pun masih segar, kembali ketika Ryeowook ditusuk seorang psikopat lalu Yesung menciumnya. Dan kemudian Yesung melihat sulur-sulur emas menyelimuti luka Ryeowook, kenapa sekarang tak berlaku lagi?

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan masih mempertimbangkannya, lalu namja tampan itu mendekati pintu, menguncinya. Menutup semua tirai jendela. Kemudian mendekati Ryeowook. Namja tampan itu melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Ryeowook. Yesung benar-benar mengikuti ajakan Ryeowook. Hingga namja manis itu menyeringai senang. Setelah Ryeowook telanjang bulat, Yesung melepaskan semua kancing kemejanya, tapi membiarkan kemejanya itu tetap di tempatnya.

"Lakukan dengan lembut, atau aku akan kesakitan."

"Dasar pemaksa."

Jauh di dasar hati keduanya. Meskipun terlihat saling kesal begitu, keduanya melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati. Ryeowook berulangkali tersenyum tulus dan membuat Yesung ikut tersenyum juga. Kenapa Ryeowook memaksa melakukannya? Karena sebentar lagi Ryeowook akan menghilang, dan itu kemauan namja manis itu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya sudah terjadi. Dua namja berbaring saling bertindihan. Sang namja berambut hitam yang di bawah, menahan beban yang menimpanya. Tapi ia senang, bisa merasakan harum tubuh Ryeowook dan merasakan tubuh plos itu dalam pelukannya. Ryeowook sendiri, tengah melamun. Menumpukan kepalanya mendengar detakkan jantung Yesung. Ia sedang dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit. Dan Ryeowook sudah memutuskannya.

"Hyung." Ryeowook bangkit, membuat posisinya menjadi duduk di atas pinggul Yesung. Dia harus melakukannya, atau sampai mati ia akan terkurung dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Hyung, aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Yesung mengernyit heran. Ia tak menjawab apa-apa melainkan hanya memindahkan tangannya ke sekitar pinggang ramping Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, ia kalut. "Aku…" Ryeowook menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada mantap. "Aku sudah ingat semuanya."

Sejauh ini Ryeowook belum merasakan sakit akibat mengucapkannya. Jadi sejauh ini, ia tidak apa-apa.

"Karena kau sudah bersedia jujur menceritakan masa lalumu, hyung. Maka aku akan mengatakannya juga." Ryeowook melirik Yesung sekilas, melihat apa respon namja itu.

"Aku dulu pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, dia tampan dan baik padaku tapi," Ryeowook menahan ucapannya. ia juga meringis kesakitan. Ryeowook jamin Yesung tidak akan tahu kalau sekarang punggungnya sudah tercetak dua sayatan segar. "Dia menghianatiku."

"Kim Jongwoon, itu namanya."

"Jongwoon?" alis Yesung mengkerut.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Waeyo, hyung? Apakah kau merasa familiar dengan nama itu?"

Yesung benar-benar tidak mengerti. Bukannya ia merasa asing dengan nama itu tapi, nama itu adalah nama lahirnya. Yesung adalah nama panggungnya. Dulu ia dipanggil Jongwoon namun setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, ia lebih suka dipanggil Yesung.

"Jongwoon hyung, dia sangat menyayangiku tapi, semenjak namja itu hadir Jongwoon tak mencintaiku lagi, ia lebih memilih namja itu dari pada aku yang tulus mencintainya."

Yesung masih mempertahankan ekspresi bingungnya. Ia cukup sakit hati juga mendengarnya. Kisah cinta Ryeowook terlalu menyakitkan. Dan mendadak ia merasa bersalah. Ia merasa seperti berada di posisi Jongwoon mantan kekasih Ryeowook. Ingat, ia pernah memiliki pikiran untuk meninggalkan Ryeowook ketika Jiyong datang kembali padanya. Dan jika itu benar-benar ia lakukan, mka Ryeowook akan hancur untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hyung, kau ingin tahu siapa namja perebut Kim Jongwoon itu?" Yesung perlahan mengangguk ragu.

"Kwon Jiyong—akh!"

Ryeowook memekik kaget. Memasang wajah linglung, Ryeowook mengarahkan jari ke tengah bibir bawahnya. Ketika melihat jemarinya lagi, Ryeowook langsung tertawa tanpa sebab. Apa yang dilihatnya? Darah di jemarinya. Bibirnya sudah tersayat. Ini memang akibatnya jika menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Yesung. Sayatan-sayatan ditubuhnya akan bermunculan seiring dengan terbongkarnya rahasia.

"Ahahaha… astaga bibirku berdarah." Kata Ryeowook di sela tawanya sambil memijit keningnya, mendadak pusing.

"Ne, hyung. Kwon Jiyong yang itu. Yang kemarin datang menjengukku. Dia akan kembali merebutmu dariku. Tapi kenapa kau menolaknya, hyung? Bukankah kau sangat mencintainya? Kenapa kau tak kembali saja padanya dan meninggalkanku seperti dulu lagi?"

"Ryeowookie… aku benar-benar tidak mengerti…" balas Yesung bernada sedih.

Ryeowook terkekeh, "Sebenarnya aku di kirim kesini karena semua kesalahanku. Tapi semua ini kau penyebabnya. Karena kau meninggalkanku, aku kehilangan kendali dan dikirim kesini, ke dunia manusia." Semakin banyak Ryeowook bicara, semakin banyak luka sayat di tubuhnya. Punggungnya sudah penuh, mulai menjalar ke sisi tubuhnya.

"Memang aku yang membunuhmu, Jongwoon hyung. Tapi, saat itu kekuatanku yang mengendalikanku. Aku menghancurkan semuanya. Aku marah, tak tahu siapapun itu, semuanya kubunuh." Ryeowook menatap Yesung kecewa.

"Aku memang membunuh appaku, tapi bukan seperti yang kuceritakan padamu sebelumnya, melainkan karena aku dalam bentuk jahatku. Pada akhirnya aku bisa diselamatkan dari kekuatan gelap itu. Selama dua tahun, aku dipenjara. Kakiku dipasung baja berkarat dan kedua tanganku dirantai kuat. Setelah itu, umma ku memilih untuk menghapus semua ingatanku, dan dia mengirimku ke dunia manusia. Agar aku bisa dekat dengan dirimu yang sekarang. Lalu—"

"Ryeowook, hentikan! K-kau terluka." Yesung mengerjapkan matanya. Tangannya bergerak hendak mengusap luka-luka sayat yang tadi muncul ketika Ryeowook menceritakan semuanya. Perut, lengan, dada, bahu, leher, semuanya sudah dilengkapi dengan luka sayat yang banyak dan bertindih.

Ryeowook mengembangkan senyumnya, diraihnya jemari Yesung lalu menggenggamnya erat, "Aku sebelumnya bahagia, aku juga memiliki seorang pelayan yang namanya… siapa namanya?" Ryeowook berhenti berucap. Menghentikan juga sayatan luka di tubuhnya. Yesung sudah terlalu takut dengan semua ini, ia ingin menghentikannya.

"Pelayanku itu, memiliki kekasih. Tapi, aku juga membunuhnya. Aku juga sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan pemulih seperti sebelumnya lagi. Luka di pergelangan tanganku ini, karena umma ku mengambil kekuatan itu, saat aku sekarat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang dan menolongku. Ketika aku memberitahunya bahwa aku tergores pisau di halaman dia hanya tersenyum saja. A-aku—"

"Ryeowookie, sudah cukup. Jangan mengatakan apa-apa lagi." Agaknya, Yesung tahu apa penyebab Ryeowook terluka secara fisik seperti ini. Ryeowook berusaha membongkar semuanya. Dan itu memerlukan pengorbanan dari namja manisnya, Yesung sekarang memahaminya.

Ryeowook tak mengindahkannya, ia tersenyum lalu teringat sesuatu. Dirabanya dada kiri tempat di mana tatonya berada. "Hyung, lihat. Apakah ada yang berbeda?" Ryeowook bertanya mengenai tatonya. Yesung terus terdiam meskipun ia menyadarinya.

"Bunga mawar di dadaku ini sudah kehilangan sulurnya, sama seperti aku kehilangan kekuatanku. Dan mawar ini, sudah memudar. Sama sepertiku yang akhirnya akan menghilang juga."

"Ryeowook, berhenti!" Yesung menutup matanya yang terasa memanas.

"Mianhae…" kata Yesung tiba-tiba. Ia segera duduk lalu memeluk Ryeowook hati-hati. "Meskipun aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku adalah Jongwoon kan? Aku… kalau aku yang sekarang adalah dirinya, maka kali ini aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Ryeowookie. " lanjut Yesung sambil meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Ryeowook.

"Hiks… aku benci seperti ini aku benci!" tangis Ryeowook sambil memukuli Yesung lemah, ia tak memiliki tenanga. "Hiks… aku benci… hiks… dadaku sesak jika mengingatnya. Hiks… kenapa kau meninggalkanku, hyung?"

"Wookie, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Tenanglah, jangan membuatku sakit dengan menangis seperti ini."

Pipinya yang tirus, merasakan sapuan lembut jemari Yesung. Namja tampan itu mencoba menghapus air mata yang terus saja mengalir. Ryeowook yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bisa goyah detik itu juga.

"Tidak, hyung. Jangan paksa dirimu lagi. Kalau kau ingin kembali meninggalkanku seperti dulu lagi, lakukanlah. Maka aku akan membekukan hatiku untuk selamanya."

Ryeowook menangis dalam kesedihan, air matanya mengalir hingga dagu dan menets mengenai pipi Yesung, berbaur bersama aliran air mata yang Yesung buat. "Terimakasih sudah pernah mencintaiku."

.

.

 ***Bersambung***

Hi~ Sesuai apa yang kuomongin di Evanescence, FF ini bisa update juga~ Buat bonus, chap ini lebih panjang dari biasanya 5k word!

Seneng bisa update, tapi nggak seneng ya Ryeowook sama Yesungnya. Entah ini moodku apa gimana, tapi di dua ff ku itu YeWook sedih semua huks. Buat spoiler… ff ini bentar lagi tamaaaat yeeeeey! Pingin yang sad ending apa happy nih? :v

Nah, tuh udah kebuka kedoknya Jiyong, dia sebenernya punya maksud lain dan bakalan dijelasin di chapter selanjutnya. Thanks yang bersedia menunggu ff ini. Makasih yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk review #bow Tetep baca kelanjutan ff ini ya~

Silahkan komentari chapter ini sesuka hatimu. Silahkan isi komentar kalian di kolom review di bawah ini^

Penuh cinta,

Denies Kim


	7. Chapter 7

Sore itu, masih sama seperti sore sebelumnya. Kim Ryeowook hanya bisa memandang keluar jendela. Jiwanya memberontak, ingin segera keluar dari ruangan putih itu. Namun, apalah daya, tubuh manusianya menjadi beban berat di bahunya.

Ah, mengenai hubungannya dengan Yesung, entah mengapa masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Setelah ia mengucapkan semuanya, ia merasa Yesung memilih bersikap seakan-akan tidak ada hal yang terjadi. Akan tetapi, karena sikap itulah yang membuat Ryeowook emosi. Karena dirinya telah mengingat semuanya, membuat rasa sakit hatinya yang dulu kembali lagi.

"Ini, makanlah."

Ryeowook tersentak kecil dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh segera dan langsung menemukan sepotong apel disodorkan di dekat mulutnya. Mendengus kecil, Ryeowook membuka mulutnya dan menggigit setengah potongan apel itu. Kim Yesung lagi-lagi bersikap manis padanya, mengupaskan apel, menyuapinya, kemudian memakan apel sisa gigitannya. Membuatnya muak.

"Aku akan pergi keluar, kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

Yesung menghela napas karena Ryeowook tak menjawab apapun. Namja manis itu hanya mengalihkan muka darinya. Yeah, Yesung harus menerima itu. Meskipun ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun, ia cukup percaya pada semua pernyataan Ryeowook kemarin. Hanya saja, Ryeowook mulai tak memperdulikannya dan makin ketus kian hari.

Seperti waktu itu, ketika uisa selesai mengobati luka sayatannya yang banyak, uisa itu bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi? Apa penyebabya?" Lalu dengan ketus Ryeowook menjawab, "Kau di sini untuk mengobatiku tak usah banyak bertanya." begitulah.

Yesung mengambil mantelnya serta kunci mobilnya, "Aku pergi." Katanya lalu mengusap lembut kepala Ryeowook. Reaksinya ya sama seperti tadi. Yesung tetap tersenyum saja. Saat ia hendak melewati pintu yang terbuka, suara lirih dan bernada ketus Ryeowook didengarnya.

"Hati-hati."

Yesung tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia benar-benar keluar, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang terdiam melirik dirinya pergi.

"Menyebalkan." Ujar Ryeowook seraya meremas kesal selimut putihnya. Ia membuang napas lalu kembali pada kegiatannya tadi, menatap keluar jendela. Melalui jendela itu ia bisa dengan mudah melihat taman rumah sakit. Banyak anak kecil di sana membuatnya ikut tersenym juga. Lalu satu kedipan mata, semuanya berubah. Tidak ada anak kecil yang berlarian sambil tertawa lagi, melainkan hanya ada seseorang berjubah putih duduk sendiri di bangku taman. Orang itu menunggunya datang.

"U-umma?"

.

.-Magical Bloody Rose-.

.

by : Denies Kim

.

Disclaimer : Semua anggota (?) yang ada di fanfic ini, bukan milik Denies *sebenernya sih pengin memiliki* aku cuma pinjem nama demi kelangsungan cerita. Tapi fanfic ini murni milikku khekhe.

.

Rate : T

.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama.

.

Warning : BL/Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Cowo x cowo, gaje, alur lambat, typo(s), serta bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

.

Summary : Kim Yesung bertemu seorang namja manis yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai takdir atau bisa dikatakan pasangan hidup. Namja itu meminta hidup bersama dengan berbagai keanehan yang Yesung sendiri kurang memahaminya. Dimulai dari pertemuan hingga akhir yang entah bagaimana, semuanya ada dalam kisah ini.

.

Chapter tujuh : Monster

.

.

~Selamat membaca~

.

.

Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Kakinya yang lemah, membawanya turun dari ranjangnya. Hendak melangkah lebih jauh lagi, tangan Ryeowook tertahan sesuatu, jarum infusnya lepas membuat Ryeowook meringis sembari memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Sial, ia tidak bisa berhenti di sini. Ia harus keluar, meskipun harus dengan berpegangan pada benda terdekat seperti ini.

"Umma?" Ryeowook semakin mendekat, menapaki rerumputan hijau yang melapisi tanah. Semakin dekat hingga Ryeowook berdiri berhadapan dengan namja bertudung itu. Sosok yang menatapnya datar menusuk hati.

"Kau sudah mengingatnya kan?" Ryeowook hanya menatap umma nya dalam. Lalu Ryeowook mengangguk pelan.

"Kau juga menceritakan semua itu pada Yesung?" Ryeowook mengangguk lagi.

"Apa kau tahu betapa bahayanya mengatakan itu? Kau melanggar peraturannya, kau mencampuri hidup manusia dengan kenyataan dirimu."

"Tapi dia reinkarnasi Jongwoon hyung! Dia berhak tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku!" Dengan berani Ryeowook menaikkan nada. Menatap nyalang sepasang mata umma nya. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah persendian kakinya kehilangan fungsi, membuatnya pasrah jatuh berlutut di depan umma nya. Umma nya itu telah melakukan satu sihir padanya.

"Umma..." Ryeowook menutup matanya yang memanas. Ia tak kuat memikirkannya lagi. Rasanya lebih baik menghilang saja. "Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini, terkurung dalam kehidupan seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan pengkhianatan ini terus terjadi."

"Kalau begitu kita kembali."

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya, matanya menyiratkan ketidak percayaan yang kental. "A-apa?"

"Kita akan kembali ke Arthenia, aku akan membawamu kembali."

"A-aniya! Aku tidak mau kembali. Aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini. Aku tidak akan kembali. Aku lebih memilih mati dikhianati Yesung daripada melanjutkan kehidupanku lagi."

Ryeowook mengatakannya dengan raut kemarahan. Tangannya terkepal kuat di samping tubuhnya. Aura di sekitar tubuhnya pun menggelap, namja di depannya itu mengetahuinya. "Kwon Jiyong, aku harus membalasnya. Dia yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini."

"Kim Ryeowook, aku harus membawamu sebelum kau berubah seperti dulu lagi." Kata sang umma sambil memegang salah satu bahu Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak mau!" Ryeowook menampik tangan umma nya kasar. "Kalau perlu aku akan menggunakan kekuatan yang ada di dalam tubuhku ini, aku akan membunuhnya! Aku akan mencabik-cabik seluruh tubuhnya!"

Plak!

Ryeowook bergeming setelah menerima tamparan di pipinya. Perlahan, satu tangannya merambat naik menyentuh pipinya yang memerah. Ryeowook menautkan deretan giginya. Raut wajahnya mengeras dan matanya menajam.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku waktu itu? Seharusnya kau bunuh aku saja!"

Usai mengatakan itu, tenaga yang kuat keluar dari diri Ryeowook. Membuat tubuh umma nya terdorong jauh ke belakang lalu berhenti setelah membentur pohon besar. Padahal Ryeowook tak melakukan apa-apa. Saat melihat jemarinya, Ryeowook tersadar. Kukunya sudah memanjang, kalau ia marah lagi sedikit saja, maka keluarlah kekuatan gelap itu darinya.

"U-umma? Mianhae... A-aku menyakitimu. Mianhae."

Ryeowook tertunduk. Menatap kearah telapak tangannya dengan raut penyesalan. Ia pun mendekati umma nya, yang sedang bersusah payah bangkit. Tidak, ia menyakiti umma nya. Umma yang sudah membesarkannya itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Ryeowook benar-benar takut.

"Mianhae... hiks... umma mian..."

Ryeowook berusaha meraih umma nya namun kembali tepisan kasar ia dapatkan. Ryeowook semakin sedih. Ia juga ketakutan. Ia begitu takut kalau umma nya itu mati sama seperti appa nya.

"Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook menoleh. Ia lihat Kyuhyun datang dari kejauhan. Namja berambut coklat almond itu mendekatinya. Ryeowook panik, bagaimana jika umma nya dilihat manusia itu. Tapi tak seperti dugaannya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengetahui keberadaan sang umma.

"Ryeowook kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. "Kenapa kau berjalan keluar?" Kyuhyun mencoba menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, namun namja manis itu langsung menyembunyikannya di balik punggung.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tsk. Udara di luar sangat dingin, kajja kembali ke kamarmu."

Lalu Ryeowook dibawa Kyuhyun pergi. Keduanya menuju kamar rawat Ryeowook. Namja manis itu berulang kali menoleh ke belakang, ke arah umma nya yang berdiri bertopang pada pohon di belakangnya. Kyuhyun? Ryeowook tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya namja tampan itu juga ikut melirik ke belakang dan menatap ke sana dengan raut yang tak terbaca.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau mencabut infusmu? Aku tahu kalau kau ingin pulang tapi bersabarlah. Jangan berbuat nekat seperti ini."

Ryeowook hanya mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun itu. Selagi infusnya kembali di pasang, Ryeowook memikirkan perkataan umma nya. Bukankah lebih baik kalau ia ikut saja? Akan tetapi perasaannya ini, dendam ini akan selalu ada sampai ia mati. Dan kalau ia ikut, kekuatan jahatnya tidak akan hilang dari tubuhnya.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Hm." Setelah melalui obrolan singkat, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang. Namja tampan itu terus saja tersenyum. Kyuhyun manusia yang baik. Orang yang mendapatkan Kyuhyun pastilah orang yang beruntung.

"Kau memikirkan apa?"

"Eh? Aw! Dingin!" Ryeowook memekik keras. Pasalnya begitu menoleh, sebuah benda yang sangat dingin langsung menempel di pipinya. Begitu melihat benda itu, Ryeowook mengerjap polos. Ia menatap Yesung bingung.

"Aku membelikannya untukmu."

Ryeowook nyaris saja tersenyum senang. Tapi ia tak jadi melakukan itu, ia masih mempertahankan pride nya yang sangat tinggi. Ryeowook mengangguk saja, tangannya terulur hendak mengambil cup es krim pemberian Yesung tapi lagi-lagi namja itu mau mempermainkannya.

"Aku akan menyuapimu."

Ryeowook mengerjap beberapa kali. Lalu ia memalingkan wajah. Sial, ia termakan rayuan Yesung. Pipinya terasa menghangat. Dan detik itu juga Ryeowook merutuki dirinya yang dengan mudah jatuh ke pesona seorang Kim Yesung.

"Buka mulutmu."

Ryeowook, yang pada dasarnya sudah sangat menginginkan makanan lembut dan dingin itu, membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari Yesung. Ia tersenyum reflek merasakan manisnya vanila lumer di mulutnya. Dan hal itu langsung membuat Yesung terkejut juga, Kim Ryeowook tersenyum setelah sekian lama.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Yesung seraya tersenyum. Ryeowook mengangguk. Yesung pun mengambil satu sendok es krim dan menyuapi Ryeowook lagi.

"Ah, mianhae." Yesung gelagapan. Ia terlampau senang hingga salah menyuapi Ryeowook. Akibatnya, bibir Ryeowook belepotan dengan es krim berwarna putih.

"Aish! Di mana tisue nya?" Panik Yesung. Ryeowook menghela napas melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Tidak perlu." Kata Ryeowook sambil mengangkat lengannya mendekati bibir, ia kan bisa mengusapnya menggunakan lengan bajunya.

"Andwae, nanti kotor." Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Cukup kesal juga dengan perbuatan Yesung itu. Terlalu rumit, kalaupun bajunya kotor kan bisa dicuci.

Dan Yesung? Namja itu serius kebingungan. Melihat Ryeowook yang menghela napas membuatnya menjadi mengerti kalau Ryeowook kesal. Yesung tentu tak mau usahanya selama ini untuk mengembalikan Ryeowook sia-sia. Lalu, Yesung menatap bibir Ryeowook lama. Mengambil keputisan yang nekat, Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Ryeowook yang saat itu membuka mata langsung memundurkan wajah.

Chup

"Nng!"

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya erat. Yesung sudah terlanjur menciumnya. Melumat bibir bawahnya dan menjilatinya dengan lembut. Ryeowook merasakan wajahnya terbakar. Lalu, Yesung melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Seraya melirik mata Ryeowook, menjilat sisa es krim di bibir kekasihnya itu. Kembali meraup bibir Ryeowook. Kali ini dengan niat yang berbeda. Tugasnya sudah ia selesaikam dan sekarang giliran hadiahnya. Bibir Ryeowook sudah menjadi candu untuknya. Menjilat, mengulum, menggigit lembut belahan merah itu sudah ia lakukan. Sementara Ryeowook hanya terdiam pasif sambil mencengkram lengannya.

Sesaat tautan keduanya terlepas. Napas keduanya tak beraturan dan wajahnya sudah sama-sama merona dengan mata yang sayu. Yesung meraih tangan Ryeowook lalu memindahkannya ke rambutnya. Ia kembali mencium Ryeowook. Menciumnya lebih dalam lagi hingga bisa merasakan saliva meluber dari sudut bibirnya. Remasan kecil di rambutnya membuat Yesung semakin betah melakukan semua itu. Ia tahu Ryeowook pasti suka juga.

"Ngh! Hyung..." Ryeowook mendorong bahu Yesung pelan. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi. Lebih lama dari ini maka ia akan meleleh saking nikmatnya ciuman Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum kecil, memindahkan bibirnya ke arah dagu, memberikannya kecupan cinta. Lalu turun lagi ke leher, menjilat leher putih bersih itu, mengecup dan menghisapnya kuat. Membuat Ryeowook meringis seraya meremas rambutnya. Yesung membuatnya, sebuah tanda kepemilikan di leher Ryeowook. Beralih lagi ke dagu. Yesung menjulurkan lidah, menjilat sensual saliva yang tadi meluber saat ciuman mereka. Dan yang terakhir mengecup sekilas bibir merah ranum di depannya. Ryeowok terlalu menggodanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan itu juga. Akan tetapi rasanya berat sekali untuk mengatakannya.

Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Ryeowook berani mengusap pipi Yesung lalu memeluk namja tampan itu. Ia memang melakukan semua itu, akan tetapi ia tak menjawab pernyataan cinta dari Yesung.

"Kuanggap kau mencintaiku juga. Kau akan selalu mencintaiku."

Sepasang matanya terpejam erat dengan bibir yang memerah karena digigit. Ryeowook tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Yesung tulus mencintainya. Akan tetapi, sesuatu membuatnya takut. Takut akan disakiti untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ryeowookie."

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook merapatkan sweaternya. Dilihatnya Yesung sedang membereskan kamar rawatnya. Hari ini ia akan pulang. Karena tubuhnya sudah dirasa cukup sehat oleh sang uisa. Padahal, untuk turun dari ranjang pun Ryeowook harus pelan-pelan, seperti sekarang ini. My! Ryeowook merasa seperti seorang kakek-kakek tua.

"Wookie, tunggu."

"Tsk. Apalagi? Kau mau..."

Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata. Ia menunduk menatap pinggangnya yang kini dilingkari sebelah tangan namja tampan itu. Shit, lagi-lagi bertingkah manis padanya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Menampik tangan Yesung di pinggangnya lalu berusaha berdiri tegak. Baru beberapa langkah tubuhnya sudah terhuyung dan menabrak dada di depannya.

Yesung menggelengkan kepala melihatnya, "Seharusnya kau belum boleh pulang. Kau mau lebih lama di sini?"

Ryeowook menggeleng dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Dan Yesung tertawa karenanya. Ia mengacak gemas surai Ryeowook lalu kembali membantu namja manis itu berjalan. Ryeowook yang polos memang manis, tetapi Ryeowook yang tsundere lebih manis lagi.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Yesung mengajaknya makan malam, di sebuah reatoran yang terkesan romantis begitu. Ryeowook hanya menurut saja. Beberapa kali ia menghela napas dengan tingkah manis Yesung padanya. Seperti menarikkan kursi untuknya, memesankan makanan yang ia suka, mengelap bibirnya yang kotor, mencium punggung tangannya. Sigh, Ryeowook bukan yeoja.

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar."

"Mau kutemani?"

Ryeowook memandang Yesung tajam. Lalu ia cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Di dalam toilet Ryeowook menatap pantulan dirinya. Semuanya masih baik-baik saja, tidak ada perubahan negatif dari wajahnya. Ryeowook menghela napas lagi. Mengingat hari ini, ia jadi senang. Sudut bibirnya tertarik tanpa sadar. Begitu tahu, Ryeowook langsung menepuk pipinya sendiri.

"Menyebalkan."

Ryeowook mendengus kasar. Kemudian ia melangkah keluar, hendak menghampiri Yesung dengan perasaan bahagia yang ia sembunyikan. Lalu, matanya itu langsung terpusat pada seorang namja yang duduk di kursinya. Namja yang paling ia benci di dunia ini,sedang bercanda gurau dengan Yesung kekasihnya.

"Shit!" Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya lalu kembali ke toilet lagi. Ia merasa marah. Emosinya kembali menguasai dirinya sendiri. Dan perubahan itu datang lagi, kukunya memanjang, gigi taring seperti vampire lalu berlanjut ke iris kirinya yang berubah menjadi biru.

"Jadi kau bersikap manis seperti ini karena kau mau meninggalkanku?" Ryeowook memperhatikan bagaimana rambutnya berubah menjadi silver dari pucuk-pucuk rambutnya.

"Kalau kau mau meninggalkanku, tidak perlu bersikap manis seperti ini!"

Prakk!

Bersamaan dengan suara itu, cermin besar yang memantulkan bayangannya retak terkena tinjunya yang terlampau kuat. Sedikit demi sedikit darah keluar dari kepalan tangannya yang masih menempel pada kaca retak itu. Sedangkan matanya masih menatap nyalang pantulan dirinya yang tidak jelas lagi.

"Wookie?"

Ryeowook terkejut, ia memandang kaget pantulan Yesung di kaca yang retak. Lalu Ryeowook menurunkan tangannya, beralih menutupi satu matanya yang sudah berubah. Ia meringis mendapati Yesung sudah mengetahui wujud jahatnya. Yesung pasti akan ketakutan.

"Wookie, apa yang terjadi?"

"Menjauh dariku!" Seru Ryeowook kasar ketika Yesung hendak mendekat. "Jangan mendekat atau kau akan mati di tanganku!"

Namun, Yesung menulikan telinganya. Ia tak mengindahkan seruan Ryeowook dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya terangkat, satu menangkup pipi Ryeowook dan satunya berusaha menurunkan tangan berdarah yamg sedang mencoba menutupi matanya.

"Kau terluka." Kata Yesung sambil mengamati tangan Ryeowook yang berdarah.

"Tidak usah berlagak peduli padaku!" Ryeowook menghempaskan tangannya yang dipegang Yesung. Lalu ia mencengkram kerah namja tampan itu seraya menunjukkan wajah mengerasnya.

"Kalau kau mau meninggalkanku, maka lakukanlah. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, apapun terserah maumu. Tidak usah berlagak manis seperti ini. Aku sudah tidak percaya apapun yang kau katakan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Yesung sibuk memperhatikan Ryeowook. Iris mata kiri yang indah dan juga taring itu membuatnya mempesona.

"Kembalilah ke sana dan temui mantan kekasihmu itu!"

Yesung terdiam berpikir. Ah, ia mengingatnya. Ia rasa Ryeowook tadi melihatnya bersama Jiyong, padahal ia tidak melakukan apapun. Namja itu tak melakukan hal-hal aneh padanya, hanya mengobrol saja. Tapi kemudian ia meringis sedih. Ia ingat cerita masa lalu Ryeowook, yang mengatakan kalau Jiyong dari dunianya juga.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Mian kalau aku membuatmu marah."

Tatapan nyalang itu berganti dengan mata yang terpejam. Karena usapan yang lembut pada salah satu pipinya. Yesung ingin mengubahnya. Mengubah mimik marah itu menjadi mimik lembut yang selalu menantinya dahulu.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu saja. Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu."

Ryeowook membuka matanya. Lalu menatap Yesung mencari kebenaran. Matanya berubah sayu, termakan kata-kata cinta Yesung yang menggoyahkan pertahanan hatinya.

"Jiyong tidak akan mengganggu kita lagi."

Lalu tatapan tajam kembali datang. Kesalahan Yesung untuk mengatakan serangkaian kalimat itu.

"Jiyong tidak akan mengganggu kita? Dia akan terus berada di sekitarmu! Dia akan berusaha merebutmu dariku! Dia akan terus melakukannya selama aku masih hidup! Karena hanya itulah alasannya untuk tetap hidup."

"Tapi, tadi dia meminta maaf. Dia meminta maaf padamu melaluiku. Katanya dia tidak akan mengganggu kita lagi. Aku percaya kalau Jiyong—"

"Kau percaya padanya?" Ryeowook melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah. "Kau percaya padanya?!" Sentak Ryeowook sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Brak

Tidak. Ia tidak menyentuh Yesung sama sekali. Akan tetapi namja itu sudah terhempas dan menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Ryeowook panik. Ia lihat di cermin rambutnya sudah hampir berubah sempurna. Kalau itu terjadi, maka hancurlah seluruh tempat ini. Ryeowook harus segera pergi.

Grab

Yesung menghentikannya. Menahan tangannya lalu menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Hingga kini ia dilingkupi kedua tangan Yesung yang melingkari punggungnya. Ryeowook terdiam linglung kemudian ia memberontak tak nyaman.

"Tenangkan dirimu!" Bentakan Yesung menghentikannya. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya yang terasa memanas. Lalu ia mendongak, menatap Yesung dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan seperti ini. Segeralah bunuh aku. Aku hanya akan menyakitimu saja. Aku akan membunuhmu lagi jika kau selalu berada di dekatku seperti ini. Aku hanyalah monster—umph!"

Yesung mencium Ryeowook tiba-tiba setelah sebelumnya maniknya menajam karena kesal dengan omongan Ryeowook. Tangannya menekan tengkuk Ryeowook untuk menciumnya lebih dalam lagi. Memiringkan kepalanya mencari posisi yang dirasanya paling tepat. Mencoba memasukkan lidah akan tetapi malah tergores taring tajam Ryeowook.

"Umph!"

Ryeowook sudah memintanya berhenti. Jika ciuman ini hanya menyakiti Yesung maka lebih baik hentikan saja. Akan tetapi, Yesung malah menarik tengkuknya kuat. Dan tanpa mengindahkan rasa anyir darahnya, Yesung mulai bermain dengan lidah Ryeowook. Suara ciumannya terdengar ke mana-mana, bahkan lenguhannya juga karena Yesung beberapa kali meremas pinggangnya.

"Hhaa... hha..." Ryeowook mencoba menetralkan napasnya. Ia terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. Yesung, terlalu menekannya untuk tetap setia. Ia tidak bisa melakukan itu atau dirinya akan terus terkurung bersama monster dalam tubuhnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu." Kata Yesung seraya mengusap kepala Ryeowook di dadanya. "Rambutmu mulai kembali."

Belakangan Yesung mulai memahami. Kalau Ryeowook akan berubah ketika ia marah saja. Itu asumsinya, tidak tahu benar atau salah. Padahal kenyataannya bukan begitu. Yeah, memang kekuatan Ryeowook akan muncul ketika ia marah. Tapi penyebab yang paling mendasar adalah waktunya telah habis. Jiwanya yang buruk akan muncul pada saatnya. Dan ketika Ryeowook tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Itu akan mempercepat perubahannya.

 _"I'm afraid of turning into a monster someday"_

Ryeowook saat itu sedang berjalan-jalan dekat rumah. Ia malas terus terkurung di sana sementara Yesung sibuk bekerja. Melewati trotoar yang ramai, menyebrang jalan bersama orang-orang, menaiki bus umum, Ryeowook sudah lakukan semua yang ia inginkan. Dan ketika ia kembali, ia bertemu seseorang di depan rumah.

"Kwon Jiyong, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Akh, kau pulang juga." Sahut Jiyong sambil berdiri dari posisi sebelumnya, duduk di teras rumah. Ia mendekati Ryeowook.

"Mau apa?" Ryeowook langsung mengambil langkah mundur. Ia selalu siaga jika berhadapan dengan orang itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu? Kau takut?" Ryeowook menghembuskan napasnya. Bukannya ia takut atau apalah kata lainnya, hanya saja namja di depannya itu memiliki segudang cara licik untuk melumpuhkannya. Ia tidak bisa jika—

"Kau lengah, hm?"

"Eh?"

Bagai tersengat listrik, Ryeowook berjengit kemudian terhempas sampai menyentuh tanah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Jiyong lakukan padanya. Rasa-rasanya ia kehilangan kekuatan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ryeowook melihat tubuhnya berdiri lalu menyeringai padanya. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri mengambil sebalok kayu lalu rasa sakit itu datang. Dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Yang ingin sekali ia lakukan adalah bertemu Ryeowook dan tidur memeluknya sampai ia bangun kembali. Yesung jadi terkekeh geli karena membayangkan bagaimana nanti Ryeowook akan marah-marah.

"Eh?"

Lalu seseorang di depannya itu mengejutkannya. Cepat-cepat Yesung berlari mendekat. Ia langsung bersimpuh dan mengecek kondisi orang itu.

"Jiyong! Jiyong!" Panggilnya sambil mengguncang tubuh yang tergeletak di teras rumahnya itu.

"Ngh."

Namja manis itu mulai terbangun karenanya. Membuka matanya pelan lalu mengusapnya penuh dengan keimutan. Ia mengernyit lalu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Hyung?"

"Jiyong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau tiduran di situ?"

"Apa? Ryeowook? Di mana dia?" Kata namja yang dipanggil Jiyong itu masih dengan memegangi kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Jiyong menyipitkan matanya, "Ryeowook, di mana dia? Akan kubunuh dia karena berani memukulku!"

Yesung berdecak kesal. "Apa maksudmu? Kau berani melukai kekasihku?"

" Jadi kau kembali padanya lagi, huh? Kau akhirnya mengakuinya?"

"Apa kau habis minum? Aku tidak pernah putus dari Ryeowook."

"Kau bercanda? Aku ini Jiyong, bukan Ryeowook."

Yesung memandang Jiyong aneh. Benar dugaannya, Jiyong habis minum. Buktinya kata-katanya aneh begitu. Sementara Jiyong terdiam memelototinya. Beberapa saat saling berpandangan, Jiyong mulai merasa aneh. Ia pun menunduk meneliti tubuhnya. Lalu raut panik itu datang padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Serunya keras sambil melangkah mendekati mobil. Yesung yang heran pun mendekat juga. Ia melihat Jiyong sedang berkaca pada jendela mobilnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yesung

Jiyong berbalik, mencengkram pakaian Yesung. "Hyung, ini aku Jiyong bukan Ryeowook. Aku Jiyong, hyung!"

Yesung berdecak malas lalu melepaskan cengkraman Jiyong. "Aku tahu kau Jiyong."

"Bukan! Aku Jiyong, bukan Ryeowook!"

Yesung mendengus sebal. Ia pun berbalik meninggalkan Jiyong yang terus saja mengikuti serta memanggil-manggil namanya. Ia cukup heran saja. Apa yang merasuki tubuh Jiyong hingga bicaranya melantur tak jelas. Lantas, Yesung berhenti kemudian. Terheran dengan apa yang diucapkan namja manis itu.

"Aku akan sekarat jika kau mencium orang lain."

Yesung menoleh, memandang Jiyong tak mengerti. Itu tadi adalah kata-kata Ryeowook. Mungkinkah Jiyong tahu rahasia Ryeowook? Atau mungkinkah yang dikatakan Ryeowook benar kalau Jiyong dari dunianya? Ataukah Jiyong sebenarnya seorang cenayang? Begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Pulanglah, Jiyong."

"T-tidak, hyung! Aku bukan Ryeowook."

Tapi Yesung tak mendengarkannya. Jiyong tak kehilangan akal. Tiba-tiba ia membalik tubuh Yesung lalu menarik kemejanya sendiri ke sisi yang berlawanan. Membuat kancing-kancing kemejanya lepas berceceran. Jiyong membuka bajunya, memperlihatkan Yesung tubuh bagian depannya.

"Kau gila!" Yesung ingin marah tapi kemudian ia melihat sesuatu di dada Jiyong, tato yang sama persis seperti milik Ryeowook hanya saja amat sangat samar. Apa maksudnya? Bisa saja Jiyong menirunya. Yesung menghentingkan tangannya.

"Pulanglah, Jiyong."

Jiyong kemudian mengambil ranting kayu, menulis nama seseorang di atas salju tapi yang dihasilkan tangannya adalah nama yang berbeda. Ia marah, menginjak gemas hasil tulisannya itu.

"Tunggu, hyung!" Cegah Jiyong ketika Yesung mau pergi.

"Apalagi?"

"Kau harus mengerti, aku Jiyong. Ani, aku ingin menyebut namaku sendiri, tapi yang kukatakan adalah namanya, hyung. Hyung mengerti maksudku?"

Yesung menatap Jiyong makin aneh saja. Lalu perlahan bergerak mundur ingin kabur dari namja manis itu. Ia tidak mau terkena masalah.

"Hyung, begini, beberapa hari yang lalu aku dirawat di rumah sakit. Lalu waktu itu aku memintamu untuk melakukannya denganku, kita berhubungan badan." Jiyong melihat Yesung sedikit terkejut tapi ia tetap melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Setelah kita melakukannya, aku menceritakan semua masa laluku padamu lalu tubuhku tersayat-sayat tanpa sebab."

Yesung terdiam memandangi Jiyong, lalu ia membuka mulutnya, "Jadi, maksudmu kau ini Ryeowook?"

Jiyong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Kau tidak percaya? A-aku bahkan masih mengingatnya, kita melakukannya beberapa kali. Aku bahkan ingat berapa kali kau keluar, empat kali—"

"Cukup! Jangan mengatakan hal-hal itu lagi." Kata Yesung memotong perkataan vulgar Jiyong. Ia menghela napas sembari memijit keningnya.

Jiyong—yang sebenarnya adalah Ryeowook berdecak kesal. "Aku tidak bohong. Aku tadi habis jalan-jalan lalu saat pulang dia sudah ada di teras. Kami bicara beberapa saat sampai aku lengah dan dia mengambil alih tubuhku. Kau tahu, istilahnya..." Ryeowook terlihat berpikir.

"Swap?" Cetus Yesung.

"Ah, swap! Ne, dia melakukan itu menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya. Setelah dia berhasil, dia memukulku menggunakan kayu itu." Tunjuknya pada sebuah kayu yang cukup besar.

Ryeowook melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana Yesung menatapnya ragu-ragu. Tentu saja Yesung tak mudah percaya. Dia itu manusia biasa, sangat sulit untuk percaya pada kekuatan sihir. Apalagi Yesung pasti sempat mengalami yang namanya depresi dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Ryeowook menghela napas. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan sebuah ponsel, dari situ Ryeowook jadi tahu. "Hyung, cepat kau chat dia, tanyakan di mana dia berada."

Yesung mengangguk dan segera melakukan apa yang Ryeowook perintahkan. Mereka menunggu beberapa saat hingga ponsel yang dipegang Ryeowook bergetar. Ia pun segera mengeceknya, setelah itu, perempatan imajiner muncul di keningnya.

"Bukan aku, bodoh!"

"Eh?" Yesung sedikit terkejut. Wah-wah kalau begini sikapnya Yesung jadi tambah percaya sedikit. Jiyong yang asli kan tidak pernah mampu membentaknya begitu, apalagi mengatainya bodoh.

"Ne, ne. Aku tadi tak sengaja melakukannya. Aku ini manusia, patut melakukan kesalahan. Kenapa kau marah-marah terus."

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Sudah bosan dengan ucapan Yesung. Sementara Yesung melanjutkan tugasnya, kali ini benar. Tujuannya adalah ID Kim Ryeowook yang pastinya dipegang Jiyong.

"Balasan dari Ryeowook." Sahut Yesung lalu melirik sosok Jiyong yang dirasuki Ryeowook. Ia lupa kalau Ryeowook yang benar ada di sampingnya.

"Eh? Dia mengirimkan gambar." Kata Yesung terheran, pasalnya Ryeowook palsu tidak mau mengatakan di mana dia berada. Dan ketika gambar itu terbuka, wajah Yesung mendadak terkejut dan berlangsung beberapa saat. Hingga kemudian berubah merona sampai ke telinga. Ryeowook jadi penasaran.

"Apa yang dia kirim?" Ryeowook mendekat dan Yesung memperlihatkan ponselnya. Ryeowook ternganga, nyaris saja bola matanya keluar. Kwon Jiyong benar-benar bermain-main dengannya. Dengan menggunakan tubuhnya, namja itu memakai lingerie merah menyala dan berpose vulgar. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana kain yang hanya menutupi ketiga organ vitalnya itu hanya dihubungkan dengan tali-tali tipis. Ryeowook tak bisa menerimanya.

"Namja gila itu..." geram Ryeowook hampir mengeluarkan taringnya. Ia melirik Yesung sengit. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat hapus!"

Yesung lantas menjauhkan ponselnya, "Tidak mau!"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu tidak mau?! Itu tubuhku, bodoh!"

Yesung tetap bersikeras menolak perintah Ryeowook. Foto yang dikirimkan Jiyong itu barang langka, tidak akan ia musnahkan. Hehe, ia bahkan terkekeh senang, gomawo Jiyong-ah.

"Hapus sekarang juga, atau aku marah!"

"Kau memang selalu marah. Ingat ne, aku tidak akan menghapusnya. Aku akan mencetaknya besok."

Ryeowook memerah wajahnya. "Ne, kau cetaklah foto itu lalu tempelkan di bantalmu. Tidurlah bersama foto itu!"

"Untuk apa? Aku akan tidur dengan Ryeowook yang asli, aku akan memeluknya sepanjang malam, lalu dia akan memberiku kecupan selamat pagi."

"Kecupan selamat pagi? Ciumi saja kura-kuramu!"

Bugh!

Ryeowook sudah terlampau gemas. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya yang langsung meninju perut Yesung seperti ini. Tidak mau dipermalukan lagi dengan kata-kata namja mesum itu, inilah pilihan Ryeowook. Akan tetapi, ia tidak tahu, kalau dampaknya akan sebesar ini. Yesung—

"Ugh!"

—jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya lalu namja tampan itu tak sadarkan diri.

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri. Ryeowook ketakutan. Ia langsung bersimpuh di samping tubuh itu. Matanya sudah memanas. Apa ia melukai Kim Yesung? Apa ada orang yang melukai kekasihnya sendiri?

 _"Pembunuh! Kau sudah dikutuk!"_

Ryeowook terhempas tanpa ada yang mendorongnya. Mulutnya terbuka menghembuskan napas tak beraturan. Tadi, kenapa bisa muncul kelimat itu. Kenapa suara itu datang lagi?

"Hyung, kumohon sadarlah. Hiks... mianhae aku melukaimu lagi..." Jemari Ryeowook yang terulur berhenti di udara. Terkepal kuat saat ia menarik diri. Ia tidak boleh menyentuh lagi.

"T-tidak! Tidak seharusnya aku ada di sini. Appa, Jongwoon hyung, umma, lalu Yesung hyung, a-aku melukai kalian... mianhae..."

Saat menangis keras itulah, terdengar suara lain yang sangat dekat. Tertawa meremehkan atas apa yang ia alami hari ini. Ryeowook merasa, tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu yang benar.

"Ahahaha! Ryeowookie, aku hanya bercanda! Tidak sakit, sungguh. Lagi pula tubuhmu yang sekarang itu milik Jiyong kan? Bukan tubuhmu."

Ryeowook tercengang. Lelehan air mata masih tercetak di wajahnya. Lalu sekarang, ia dikerjai. Yesung menjahilinya. Padahal ia sudah takut sampai mau mati. Dalam tawa meledek itu, Ryeowook menundukkan kepala. Bukan karena ia malu, tapi karena hal lain. Mengenai sesuatu kedepannya.

"Aku tidak suka gurauan seperti itu."

Sontak saja Yesung berhenti tertawa. Ia beringsut mendekat, membawa tatapan bersalah bersamanya. Ia jadi tak enak begini.

"Mianhae... aku keterlaluan." Kata Yesung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Tapi ya, Ryeowook sama saja, masih tidak mau untuk menanggapi Yesung. "Jja, kita cari tubuhmu ne?"

Lalu Yesung menggamit tangan Ryeowook, ah bukan. Yesung menggamit tangan Jiyong. Meskipun jiwa di dalamnya adalah Ryeowook tetap saja kan yang bersentuhan itu apa. Langsung saja Ryeowook berusaha menarik tangannya.

"Jangan, tidak dengan tubuh ini."

Yesung sempat terdiam bingung, ia memaku diri. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum tulus. "Ne, jja!"

Kalau Ryeowook diberi tahu tempat di mana tubuhnya sekarang berada, pastilah namja itu mengamuk. Karena Yesung sebenarnya sudah tahu. Akan tetapi ia memilih diam saja toh nanti juga Ryeowook akan tahu. Sampai di sebuah jalan, Yesung berhenti. Udaranya dingin, seperti hampir turun salju lagi. Mobil Yesung berhenti tepat di depan sebuah hotel, bertuliskan Love Hotel. Yesung tahu tempat ini dari foto yang dikirim Jiyong. Tanpa sengaja melihat label hotel ini.

"Kau tunggu di sini."

"Apa?" Sepasang manik Yesung terbelalak kaget. Eh? Ia tidak akan membiarkan Ryeowook pergi sendiri. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang diluar kendali orang yang ada di dalam sana?

"Ani, aku akan ikut." Paksa Yesung.

Dilihatnya Jiyong—Ryeowook menatapinya sendu. "Lebih baik kau di sini. Jika terjadi sesuatu, bergegaslah pergi."

Yesung merengut tak mengerti. "Ryeowook!"

Tapi Ryeowook sudah benar-benar pergi. Ia masuk ke dalam hotel yang cukup berkelas itu. Elegan, mengingat dirinya tak pernah memasuki hotel sekalipun. Dan kini ia menginjaknya, bicara kepada resepsionis menanyakan kamar atas nama Jiyong. Dengan cepat ia pun menemukannya, hingga kin berdiri di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Pelan Ryeowook membukanya, dan kemudian tersuguh dirinya sendiri yang sedang berpelukan mesra dengan seorang ahjussi gendut. Apa? Ryeowook tidak akan merelakan tubuhnya di jamah orang seperti itu.

"Sudah main-mainnya, Kwon Jiyong!"

Kedua orang di depan sana terkejut. Ryeowook juga terkejut, ia bisa mengucapkan nama namja gila itu. Tapi kemudian senyum mengejek kembali dilemparkan Jiyong padanya. "Kau sampai juga." Katanya bernada sinis.

Ryeowook melirik namja yang masih memeluk tubuhnya itu, "Kau mau membunuhku dengan bersetubuh dengan pria ini? Kau mau membunuhku dengan kutukan penyembuh itu?"

Jiyong di dalam tubuhnya itu terkekeh. Mendadak melepas pelukannya itu dan menyuruh ahjussi itu pergi. Ryeowook sedikit heran, apalagi Jiyong hanya berdiri sambil melipat tangan di dada. Raut wajahnya puas sekali. "Kalau benar, lalu kenapa?"

"Apa kau bodoh? Kau juga akan terluka!"

"Ah, kau mendadak peduli padaku, takut aku terluka?" Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya. "Ahaha begini, Ryeowookie. Aku tidak akan terluka. Karena saat kau sekarat nanti, aku akan langsung kembali ke tubuhku."

Gigi Ryeowook bergemeletuk. Raut wajahnya sudah mengeras. Ia tidak tahan dengan semuanya.

"Kau marah? Kau mau menyerangku? Menggunakan apa? Itu bukan—"

Blarr!

Jiyong tersentak kuat, ia lihat api biru muncul dari telapak tangan Ryeowook, ani bukankah itu telapak tangannya? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Ryeowook, darimana kekuatan itu?

Lalu Jiyong meringis pedih. "Aah! Aww!"

Sekarang Ryeowooklah yang terkekeh sadis. "Kenapa? Panaskah? Tsk, apakah kau belum pernah dengar jika makhluk setengah manusia sepertiku yang terkuat? Kau meremehkanku beberapa kali." Jiyong tidak bisa mempercayainya, meskipun Ryeowook mengendalikan tubuhnya, tapi tetap saja ia merasakan sakit. Ia memegangi tangannya sendiri yang terasa melepuh.

"Biar kudinginkan."

"Tidak!"

Krak!

Lalu tangannya terasa kaku karena membeku, sangat dingin menusuk kulitnya dan menghentikan aliran darahnya. Sementara tubuh aslinya di sana tersenyum miring. Membekukan tangannya lagi sampai hampir mendekati siku.

"Berhenti! Ugh..."

"Tidak sebelum kau kembalikan tubuhku."

"Akan kulakukan! Aku janji!"

Ryeowook sebenarnya cukup tidak percaya, akan tetapi ia tetap menginginkan kembali tubuhnya secara utuh. Kalau bertanya mengapa ia tak melakukannya sendiri, karena itu bukan keahliannya. Hanya yang murni saja yang bisa melakukannya. Sementara ia dianugrahi kekuatan jahat di dalam tubuhnya.

Prak!

Ryeowook membenturkan tangan ke dinding di sebelahnya. Menghancurkan es padat yang tadi melingkupi daerah itu. Lalu Ryeowook mendekat hingga berjarak 4 meter dari tubuhnya yang dikendalikan Jiyong, sedang duduk bersimpuh di atas lantai.

"Lakukan!"

Jiyong menghela napas. Lantas memejamkan matanya. Sementara Ryeowook masih memperhatikan. Lalu Ryeowook merasa terhuyung sedikit. Ia masih dapat berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

Degh!

Ryeowook melotot bingung, tangannya menekan dada kirinya yang tadi terasa nyeri, hentakannya terlampau kuat. Ryeowook sedikit was-was. Dan ketika rasa nyeri di jantungnya itu makin menjadi, ia membungkuk dengan mata tertutup.

"Hhaa...hhaa..."

Saat manik karamelnya kembali terlihat. Keadaannya sudah jauh berbeda. Kini dirinya yang di bawah dan Jiyong yang di atas. Ia yang bersimpuh dan Jiyong yang berdiri dengan angkuh. Ryeowook menormalkan napasnya. Ia lihat tubuhnya kembali yang sudah benar-benar miliknya.

"Kalau kau berbuat seperti ini lagi, aku tidak akan mengampunimu."

Tangan Ryeowook menjalar ke belakang, mencoba mencari pengait bra merah yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Tak bisa melepasnya, Ryeowook bertambah geram. Kalau begitu ia bakar saja semuanya. Toh ia tak merasa panas. Mendengus sebal, Ryeowook mencari-cari celana panjang dan memakainya.

"Aku melakukan semua ini dengan sengaja."

"Huh?" Ryeowook berbalik.

"Aku tahu semua ini akan terjadi, karena memang semua inilah yang kuinginkan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Ryeowook mulai gelisah.

"Bagaimana jika maksudku yang sebenarnya bukanlah ingin membunuhmu dengan cara bersetubuh itu? Bagaimana jika aku ingin yang lain?"

"Yang lain?" Ryeowook terlihat berpikir keras. Apa ia dijadikan umpan saja? Lalu apa yang Jiyong inginkan? Ia pikir, Jiyong datang lagi ke kehidupannya untuk membunuhnya, untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Kalau ada hal lain itu pasti seorang Kim Yesung. "Jangan bercanda denganku!"

Ryeowook mengibaskan tangannya, ia melangkah tergesa-gesa mendekati pintu. Persetan dengan dirinya yang tidak memakai atasan apapun. Prioritas utamanya adalah Yesung, kekasihnya. Tidak ada yang boleh melukai namja tampan itu.

"Hmmff!"

Lalu seseorang tiba-tiba membekap hidung serta mulutnya menggunakan sapu tangan berbius. Ryeowook memberontak kuat. Ia menendang ke segala arah. Akan tetapi semuanya sia-sia. Ketika itu, kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Akan tetapi ia masih saja memikirkan Kim Yesung. Sial, apa yang akan terjadi nanti?

"Tragis sekali, heh."

.

.

 ***Bersambung***

Tarik napas panjang. Annyeoong! Kembali lagi sama kelanjutan dari kisah cinta Ryeowook dan Yesung yang tragis ini huhuhu…

Bagaimana dengan chapter tujuh ini? Feel nya dapetkah? Atau malah jadi bingung dengan semua yang ada di atas. Tenang aja, semua kebingungan pasti bakal terjawab di chap selanjutnya. FYI, Yesung di sini itu reinkarnasi dari Jongwoon gitu. Jadinya dia lupa karena dia yang sekarang itu manusia biasa.

Feel free buat tanya-tanya apapun itu. Kritik dan saran selalu berlaku. Makasih udah nyempetin baca apalagi review.

Silahkan komentari chapter ini sesuka hatimu. Silahkan isi komentar kalian di kolom review di bawah ini^

Penuh cinta,

Denies Kim


	8. Chapter 8

Hari yang gelap. Hanya bulan purnama penerangan satu-satunya di atas langit. Langit luas telah ternoda pekatnya awan. Langit menggeram menakutkan, membuat seorang namja mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berbalik dan melangkah terburu-buru masuk ke dalam kastil putih tempatnya selama ini berteduh. Tujuannya hanya satu, penjara bawah tanah.

Langkahnya terburu-buru. Sampai beberapa kali tersandung dan menabrak sejumlah beda pajangan. Langkahnya yang lebar menapaki setiap ubin yang sedikit tergenang air. Menuju satu-satynya penjara yang menahan ancaman dunianya. Dan prediksinya sangat tepat. Jessica Jung melarikan diri.

"Marcus!" Serunya terkejut mendapati seorang pemuda tergeletak dengan punggung menyandar dinding. Pakaiannya banyak yang terobek, beberapa duri menusuk kulitnya, rambutnya berantakan, dan yang paling parah adalah dada kanannya yang tertusuk sulur berduri.

"Mianhae, Yang Mulia. Aku tak bisa menahannya." Katanya lirih dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau sudah berbuat semampumu. Akan kuobati tubuhmu, ini akan terasa sedikit sakit." Jawab namja berjubah itu seraya mencabut cepat sulur di dada marcus. Membuat pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan. Jemari lentiknya cepat-cepat menutupi luka yang terbuka dan cahaya kebiruan muncul dari telapak tangannya. Terus dan terus, Marcus berteriak kesakitan. Sampai darah-darah itu kembali ke pusat lukanya.

"Apa dia kabur seorang diri?"

"Ne... dia mendadak memiliki kekuatan setelah tanpa sengaja melihat bulan purnama."

Namja berjubah itu menggeram marah. Bibirnya digigit kuat lantaran tak tahu bagaimana ia akan menangani semua masalah ini. Lalu, ia berdiri dan hendak pergi keluar.

"Yang Mulia..."

"Aku akan pergi mengatasinya."

"Tidak, Yang Mulia... biar kulakukan. Tolon katakan padaku apa yan harus kulakukan." Kata marcus penuh harap. Dilihatnya namja di depannya itu menatapnya lama, menoleh keluar melihat bulan purnama yang begiti terang lalu menatapnya lagi.

"Tidak ada cara lain lagi, kita harus mengorbankannya."

.

.-Magical Bloody Rose-.

.

by : Denies Kim

.

Disclaimer : Semua anggota (?) yang ada di fanfic ini, bukan milik Denies *sebenernya sih pengin memiliki* aku cuma pinjem nama demi kelangsungan cerita. Tapi fanfic ini murni milikku khekhe.

.

Rate : T

.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama.

.

Warning : BL/Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Cowo x cowo, gaje, alur lambat, typo(s), serta bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

.

Summary : Kim Yesung bertemu seorang namja manis yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai takdir atau bisa dikatakan pasangan hidup. Namja itu meminta hidup bersama dengan berbagai keanehan yang Yesung sendiri kurang memahaminya. Dimulai dari pertemuan hingga akhir yang entah bagaimana, semuanya ada dalam kisah ini.

.

Chapter delapan : Darkness of The Moon

.

.

~Selamat membaca~

.

.

Bangunan tua berlantai banyak itu sudah kumuh. Tak layak lagi disebut bangunan. Dindingnya penuh coretan-coretan tangan jahil tak bertanggung jawab. Sementara lantainya tak bisa dikatakan bersih karena banyaknya reruntuhan dan sampah tak berguna. Lokasinya yang sedikit jauh dari pusat kota membuat orang-orang enggan menjamahnya.

Sebuah ruangan di lantai enam, tempat di mana Ryeowook berada. Bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana jeans, kedua tangannya diikat di atas kepala. Ryeowook masih belum sadar, tubuhnya melemah.

"Bangun, Kim Ryeowook!" seru seorang namja sambil mengguncang tubuh Ryeowook dengan kakinya. "Ck, jinjja!"

Namja itu, padahal wajahnya manis akan tetapi tidak seperti tindakannya. Senyum miringnya tak pernah mampu ia sembunyikan. Selalu tersuguh karena melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia senang melihat Ryeowook tak berdaya. Bahkan menurutnya, inilah hari terbaik selama hidup.

"Kau tidak mau bangun?" katanya sambil merengut sebal. Lalu ia melirik namja di sebelahnya. "Seunghyun. Carikan seember air."

Begitu patuh, namja kekar yang dipanggilnya tadi bergegas pergi. Tidak sampai satu menit kembali dengan seember air di tangannya. Kwon Jiyong, tertawa meremehkan. Disambarnya ember kecil itu lalu menyiramkan tepat di wajah Ryeowook.

"Ngh… hhaa…"

"Sudah selesai mimpinya?" katanya persis di depan wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook, tampak memperhatikan sekeliling. Ia masih merasa linglung.

"Kau—"

"Ne? Wae?" Jiyong memotong perkataan Ryeowook dengan santainya.

Merasakan pergerakannya terkunci, Ryeowook melihat ke atas dan mendapati tangannya terikat sangat kuat. Ryeowook berdecih meremehkan. Ia tidak diuntungkan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kau benar-benar pengecut. Kau menculikku dan mengikatku seperti ini." Seru Ryeowook mendengus remeh.

Jiyong tertawa berlebihan, "Aku benar-benar ketakutan. Kau bisa membunuhku kalau kulepas. Tapi tenang saja, akan kulepas tali itu saat **dia** datang menggantikanmu." Katanya sambil memperhatikan bagaimana Ryeowook menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kau tidak boleh lari dari masalahmu. Semakin lama kau menekannya, **dia** akan semakin marah."

Ryeowook mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Apa sebenarnya maumu?"

Lalu Jiyong meliriknya tajam dengan seringai meremehkan, "Hanya sebuah dendam masa lalu dan kekuatan besar itu." Jiyong mendekat beberapa langkah, berjalan angkuh dengan tangan di masing-masing saku celananya.

"Aku akan membuat **nya** tunduk padaku. Akan kujadikan dia sebagai budakku."

"Apa kau bercanda? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Kau hanya akan mati sebelum itu terjadi!"

Plak!

"Dengar, ne Ryeowookie. Aku bukan orang sepertimu, yang melarikan diri dan membuat **nya** menjadi sia-sia. Aku juga bukan orang yang dengan mudahnya dikhianati orang lain, sepertimu."

Jiyong melangkah pelan mendekati sebuah tirai gelap yang lebar. Menggenggam kedua sisi nya lalu menyibaknya satu kali. Menyebabkan cahaya purnama bersinar menembus jendela pecah itu. Jiyong tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Menikmati sensasi bulan purnama menyinari tubuhnya. Rasa-rasanya seperti terlahir kembali. Kembali memiliki energi dan kekuatan di atas batas kemampuannya. Inilah istimewanya purnama ke seratus.

"Eh? Aigoo. Kenapa kau menunduk begitu?"

Memang Ryeowook tak berani menghadapinya. Cahaya terang itu hanya akan membuatnya sakit. Bukan kekuatan seperti yang ia harapkan. Akan tetapi kekuatan bak bumerang, akan kembali melawan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Nng..."

Ryeowook menutup mata erat-erat. Ketika rahangnya dicengkram kuat dan dipaksa untuk mendongak. Sedikit celah di matanya mampu membuat taringnya berasa memanjang dalam sekejap. Ryeowook tidak ingin kehilangan seperti dulu lagi.

Lalu Jiyong menghempaskannya. Sedetik kemudian tali penghubung ikatan tangannya dan dinding terputus dan tubuhnya tersungkur ke bawah. Ryeowook bahkan tidak bisa menjaga kakinya untuk tetap menopang. Ia benar-benar lemah. Sosok di dalam tubuhnya sudah memberontak terlampau kuat.

"Kalau kau tidak mau melihat, akan kupaksa kau melihat." Kata Jiyong sambil menyeret Ryeowook ke atap gedung. Hingga namja manis itu melangkah terseok-seok menaiki anak tangga. Mengetahui kalau Ryeowook tak bisa melawannya, langsung saja dihempaskan tubuh tak berdaya itu.

"Ryeowook, buka matamu." Titah Jiyong lagi. Akan tetapi Ryeowook tidak mengindahkannya dan meringkuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Jiyong, makin muak. Ia sudah tak sabar lagi. Diliriknya sosok lain yang berada di sudut sana, terikat pada tiang dengan kain menutupi mulutnya. Kondisinya masih belum sadar di bawah pengaruh obat bius.

Lalu Jiyong berdecih. Melangkah cepat-cepat mendekati sosok berambut hitam di sudut sana dan segera menarik penutup mulutnya. Menepuk pipinya berulang kali sehingga sosok itu meliriknya dengan lemah. Masih belum menyadari di mana ia sekarang.

"Kau akan segera mematuhiku."

Krak!

Bersamaan dengan suara retakan itu, jeritan sang namja terdengar sangat keras. Membuat Ryeowook tanpa pikir panjang membuka matanya. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, sementara telinganya masih berusaha mengenali teriakan-teriakan familiar itu.

"Shit!" Umpat Ryeowook sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Itu tadi suaranya Yesung. Yesung pasti sedang disiksa sekarang, lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apakah ia harus melihat ke depan? Dan membuatnya menjadi makhluk jahat?

"Ryeowook? Kau tidak ingi menolong kekasihmu ini? Lihat, kakinya bisa remuk kalau kuinjak terus menerus."

"Jangan lakukan!"

Jiyong mendengus sebal, "Akan kutusuk dia dengan belati ini."

Ryeowook yang sedang memikirkan nasibnya itu langsung mendongak begitu mendengar. Tak memikirkan dirinya lagi dan tanpa sengaja melihat purnama bersinar terang. Ryeowook membekap bibirnya merasakan perubahan yang buruk mulai menguasainya. Tidak, taringnya sudah mulai memanjang dan rambutnya mulai berubah kembali.

"Cih, jangan terlalu sering menolaknya, Ryeowook-ah!" Kata Jiyong sambil melangkah mendekat. Tangannya terulur menjambak rambut Ryeowook hingga mendongak. Mendengus senang melihat warna biru Ryeowook menjalari mata kiri Ryeowook.

Jiyong terkekeh senang, "Ah, selamat datang, Nathan."

Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Ia tidak mampu menenangkannya, menenangkan Nathan atau menguasai kekuatan itu.

Nathan. Nama sosok yang kini tengah memberontak melawan dirinya. Nathan, sosok yang telah membuat kekacauan delapan tahun yang lalu. Yang telah membunuh appa nya, dan juga membunuh kekasihnya. Seumur hidup Ryeowook tidak pernah menerimanya.

.

.

.

Bermula pada saat umurnya menginjak tujuh tahun. Sebagai anak Raja, Ryeowook berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan masyarakat sekitar. Setelah sekian lama tidak melihat keluar kerajaan, Ryeowook diperbolehkan keluar. Melihat anak-anak bermain dengan gembira. Akan tetapi, saat itu adalah kenangan yang paling menyakitkan.

"Umma! Namja itu matanya berbeda!"

"Jisung, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Dia berbahaya."

"Chingu-ya, jangan main di situ, ada monster mengerikan."

Ryeowook, hanya bisa duduk diam dengan buku terbuka di pangkuannya. Menunduk seperti membaca padahal tidak ia lakukan. Tetesan air mata mengalir melewati pipi dan menjatuhi buku ceritanya. Ryeowook terisak. Ia sedih di perlakukan seperti ini.

Pada saat itulah ia pertama mengenali seseorang yang menyapanya. Tidak lari terbirit-birit melihatnya, melainkan tersenyum tulus dan mengusap rambutnya penuh kelembutan.

"Kau menangis? Apakah mereka mengganggumu?" Kata remaja itu sambil tersenyum.

Ryeowook hanya bisa mengernyit dengan air mata menggenang. Ia tidak mengenali namja itu. Sementara dirinya sudah terkenal sebagai anak kutukan, monster karena apa yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Ryeowook senang bisa bertemu dengan namja yang lebih tua 6 tahun darinya itu.

"Namaku Kim Jongwoon."

Ryeowook tidak bisa melupakannya. Saat-saat terbaik dalam hidup ketika memiliki teman. Satu saja sudah cukup karena Jongwoon selalu menemaninya, selalu ada untuknya. Dia baik, tidak pernah membuatnya marah, tidak pernah menyakitinya. Sama seperti sosok yang selalu ia idam-idamkan.

Akan tetapi seharusnya ia tak melakukan itu.

"Hyung," Ryeowook 16 tahun berdiri sambil malu-malu. Di depannya sudah ada dua namja. Satu namja tampa yang ia kenal dan satu lagi namja manis yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Wookie, kenalkan ini... um.. temanku Kwon Jiyong."

Ryeowook saat itu hanya berdiri diam sambil menatapi namja manis itu. Jiyong berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Jongwoon membuatnya memiliki prasangka kalau Jiyong adalah orang yang penting bagi Jongwoon.

"Hyung, bisa kita bicara?"

"Bicaralah di sini."

"Aniya, hanya kita berdua."

Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan itu, bertemu dengan Jongwoon berdua saja. Ia terlalu senang dengan perasaannya, hingga tanpa sadar perasaan itu mempermainkannya.

"Jongwoon hyung, eum... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Jomgwoon terlihat sangat terkejut. Namja tampan itu tak mampu menyembunyikan ekspresinya. "Aku..." terlihat berpikir keras, lalu melihat mimik penuh harap Ryeowook. "Aku... ma..u..."

Saat itu Ryeowook terlampau senang. Menubruk keras tubuh kekasih barunya. Yang sesungguhnya tidak ingin semua itu terjadi. Dalam mata Yang terpejam, namja manis itu tidak tahu kalau Jongwoon tersenyum miris dengan mata tertuju pada seorang namja yang mengintip di balik pohon.

Ryeowook merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh. Kala ia tahu yang sebenarnya. Ketika ia sedang melangkah berusaha menemukan kekasih yang sudah di pacarinya selama 2 tahun. Akan tetapi, kebenaran yang ia temukan. Kebenaran yang menyakitkan.

"Hyung, ini sudah terlalu lama. Lebih lama lagi maka kau akan semakin terikat padanya. Dan saat kau ingin melepaskannya, kau akan membuatnya berubah menjadi monster." Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aniya. Aku memang tidak ingin menjalani ini semua tapi... aku sebenarnya hanya menganggap Ryeowook sebagai dongsaeng. Tak lebih dari itu."

"Kau tidak boleh mempermainkannya seperti ini, hyung."

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku harus melakukannya atau dia akan membunuhku. Lagipula yang kucintai itu kau bukan Ryeowook."

"A-apa?"

"Ne, aku mencintaimu, Kwon Jiyong. Aku sudah merasakan perasaan ini begitu lama, tiga tahun yang lalu. Akan tetapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Ryeowook mendengarkan semua percakapan itu, semua tentang dirinya dan perasaan Jongwoon yang sebenarnya. Jongwoon tidak pernah mencintainya. Lalu ia lihat bagaimana Jiyong menunduk menyembunyikan muka yang merona. Ryeowook melihat bagaimana Jongwoon membelai penuh cinta pipi Jiyong. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk ia lihat.

"Jiyongie, bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Jika aku sudah terlepas darinya, aku akan segera menjemputmu."

"Hyung..."

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Terasa matanya mulai memanas, dan kristal-kristal bening bercucuran dari matanya. Berulangkali dadanya ditekan lantaran sesak. Akan tetapi tidak bisa mengobatinya. Seharian Ryeowook menangis dan berhari-hari Ryeowook tidak mau keluar kerajaan. Lalu suatu saat Jongwoon datang, masuk ke kerajaan dengan harapan bisa bertemu dengannya. Ryeowook tidak bisa memarahi namja itu. Ia tidak mau jujur kalau sebenarnya ia sudah tahu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Berhari-hari aku tidak melihatmu di taman. Bukankah kau selalu berkunjung ke sana?"

"Eum... aku hanya sedang tidak mau keluar. Aku merasa tidak enak badan."

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Jongwoon terkejut. Lalu mengulurkan tangan menyentuh dahi Ryeowook. Namja manis itu terperanjat. Sensasi penuh perhatian ini sudah lama tak ia rasakan akan tetapi rasanya sudah berbeda. Menjadikannya teringat akan hari itu. Lama kelamaan bibirnya mulai bergetar menahan tangisannya. Segera saja menampik tangan Jongwoon hingga namja tampan itu terkejut dengan tindakannya.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar merasa kelelahan. Bisakah kau pulang saja?"

Jongwoon menatapinya dalam. Lalu mengangguk ragu. Setelah itu, Jongwoon benar-benar pergi. Ryeowook menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Tanpa sengaja pergi melewati sebuah cermin besar, Ryeowook membeku.

"Nugu?"

Dilihatnya bayangan di depannya itu bukanlah pantulan dirinya. Akan tetapi orang lain yang berwajah sama persis dengannya. Hanya saja rambutnya berwarna silver dan mata kirinya berwarna biru. Warna mata yang sama ketika ia masih kecil dulu.

"Kau melupakanku?" Sosok itu bicra padanya. Dengan seringai lebar mengiasi wajahmya.

"Kau—"

"Aku Nathan. Bukankah kita sering bertemu dulu? Kita selalu bertemu di mimpi-mimpimu. Kau tidak ingat?"

Yeah, Ryeowook mengingatnya. Namanya Nathan, ketika kecil, ia sering bermimpi bertemu dengan sosok itu. Di dalam mimpi ia akan dikurung di penjara yang dingin akan tetapi entah mengapa bisa melihat seluruh kegiatan Nathan. Nathan menghancurkan semua miliknya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang sedih, ingin bertukar posisi? Aku sudah terlalu lelah mengunggu—"

Prank!

Deru napas Ryeowook berhembus keras. Keringat dingin bermunculan di keningnya. Ia masih memandangi kaca besar yang sudah peca berkeping-keping itu. Sementara tangan kanannya gemetaran memegangi patung kecil dari kayu. Tak berselang lama, derap langkah seseorang terdengar menggema di lorong yang sepi. Seseorang menariknya menjauhi pecahan kaca itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, tuan muda? Apa kau terluka?"

Ryeowook kesusahan menetralkan napasnya. Matanya beralih pada sosok penolongnya, "Marcus, dia datang lagi." Ryeowook mencengkram erat kerah pelayannya itu.

"Hiks... apa yang harus kulakukan. Dia akan menghancurkan semuanya."

Marcus menatapnya miris, "Tenangkan dirimu, tuan muda. Mari, kuantar ke kamarmu."

Beberapa hari setelah itu terjadi, Ryeowook tak berani menatap cermin. Hingga ia harus terus menerus diurus pelayannya. Ryeowook tidak berani keluar kerajaan, karena genangan air sedikitpun akan menampilkan pantulan dirinya.

Berbulan-bulan Ryeowook tidak keluar. Dan saat sudah keluarpun, Ryeowook tidak boleh menjauh. Karena sesuatu dalam dirinya mulai memberontak. Dan semakin lama ia semakin tak bertemu Jongwoon. Jongwoon mengambil kesempatan ini, menguatkan tekad untuk melepaskan diri dari Ryeowook.

Hari itu, di mana Ryeowook diputuskan secara sepihak. Hari yang paling berpengaruh di Arthenia. Saat Ryeowook berada dalam kesedihannya. Saat Ryeowook melihat sendiri Jongwoon bermesraan dengan Kwon Jiyong. Cintanya sudah dihianati. Kesedihan bak pusaran air, Ryeowook merasakan pandangannya menggelap. Saat cahaya itu datang lagi, ia berada di ruang kosong dan serba hitam, duduk bersimpuh disertai air mata yang terus berjatuhan.

"Wah, kau benar-benar larut dalam kesedihan."

Suara orang lain terdengar. Ryeowook lihat sosok Nathan duduk bertopang dagu. Namja itu benar-benar kebalikannya, terkesan brutal, kejam, sadis tak mengenal ampun. Ia sudah bosan bertemu dengannya. Ryeowook terlalu lelah dibayangi sosok namja itu.

"Ryeowook, gomawo ne. Kau membuatku terlepas dari jeratan ini." Kata Nathan lagi sembari meregangkan tubuh.

"Well, saatnya beraksi." Nathan bangkit berdiri. "Aku akan melakukannya hari ini. Kenyataan dan bukan dalam mimpi. Mimpimu akan menjadi kenyataan. Dan saat itu terjadi, kau tidak bisa apa-apa."

Sama persis seperti yang ada di mimpi masa kecilnya. Nathan akan menguasai tubuhnya. Bergerak brutal sesuka hati kejamnya. Sama persis seperti yang dikatakan namja jahat itu. Ryeowook diam terantai dan hanya bisa melihat betapa buruk sosok dirinya.

"Tidak! Hiks! Hentikan!"

Tawa remeh menggema di kepalanya. "Ah, Kim Jongwoon ada di sana."

"Andwae! Jangan bunuh! Hiks... kumohon hentikan!"

"Ryeo—"

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya pening, ketika melihat Jongwoon terbunuh tubuhnya sendiri. Nathan terlalu kejam. Bahkan menunjukkan padanya bagaimana darah itu terus mengalir serta mengambil jantung Jongwoon dari tempatnya. Ryeowook meringkuk ketakutan. Lalu ia menjerit sangat keras.

Para prajurit kerajaan bergegas keluar. Melihat awan hitam dengan petir memusat di satu titik. Sang Raja turun tangan. Akan tetapi tidak dengan sang Ratu yang dilarang keluar. Beberapa guardians penjaga Ryeowook mengepakkan sayap menuju satu titik. Menghentikan gerakannya dan terkejut melihat bentuk Ryeowook sudah sangat parah. Sosok jahat dalam tubuh Ryeowook sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"Ah, kalian datang. Arraseo, kalian membuatku bisa melihat lebih banyak darah. Menyenangkan."

Begitu katanya. Lalu dengan kekuatan penuh mengepakkan sayap menyerang para guardians dengan sihirnya. Satu guardians terpental jauh. Ditangkap seorang pemuda berambut coklat ikal.

"Akh, terimakasih tangkapannya, Marcus." Kata guardians itu dan bergegas pergi lagi. Akan tetapi namja tampan itu segera mencekalnya.

"Tidak, Sungmin-ah. Kau tidak boleh ke sana. Terlalu berbahaya."

"Aku harus melakukannya, demi tuan muda Kim Ryeowook." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, yang di sana itu bukanlah Kim Ryeowook. Tidak lagi."

"Kim Ryeowook ada di dalamnya. Ia terkurung di sana, aku harus menyelamatkannya."

"Tidak, Ming." Sungmin berhenti melangkah. Menoleh ke belakang, menemukan raut keputus asaan Marcus. Kemudian Sungmin tersenyum meyakinkan. Dirinya mendekat, mengangkat kedua tangan mengusap masing-masing sisi rambut ikalnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun, nama aslinya Marcus. Hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan menggeleng lemah. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sungmin. Membiarkan Sungmin mendekat dan mencium bibirnya pelan-pelan. Hanya sedikit lumatan penuh cinta. Jika ini yang terakhir, Kyuhyun tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

"Aku pergi." Perkataan terakhir Sungmin sebelum mengepakkan sayap putihnya mendekati sosok menyeramkan Ryeowook lagi. Berperang sekuat tenaga sekuat yang ia bisa.

Tiga orang guardians, hancur di tangan Nathan. Ada yang ditusuk batu runcin hingga menembus punggungnya, ada yang diambil jantungnya, ada yang dipisahkan dari sayapnya. Sungmin bergidik ngeri. Ia berniat menyelamatkan teman-temannya. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah pedang baja ditodongkan di samping lehernya. Sungmin tidak bisa berkutik. Hingga detik berikutnya, kepalanya sudah menggelinding mengenai tanah. Berakhir dengan napasnya, seluruh tubuh berubah menjadi debu.

Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan mata sendiri. Pikirannya kacau bertubrukan dengan kenyataan yang ada. Kosong matanya tak akan bisa mengembalikan Sungmin ke sisinya. Di saat semua gurdians jatuh tak mampu melawan, sang Raja mendekat. Mengundang seringai antusias sosok Nathan. Sementara di dalam sana, Ryeowook meraung-raung minta berhenti.

Semuanya tidak semudah mengembalikan telapak tangan, Sang Raja sulit dikalahkan. Akan tetapi Raja juga tidak bisa melukai Nathan, karena Ryeowook ada di dalamnya. Kesempatan tidak dibuang percuma. Mengandalkan rasa kasih sayang Raja pada Ryeowook, Nathan mendekat, menghunuskan pedang berkilat menembus jantung Raja. Tak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

"Tak ada yang mampu mengalahkanku." Kata Nathan sembari menatap senang pedang berdarahnya. Lalu matanya mengedar ke kerajaan jauh di sana. "Eomoni menungguku. Hehe.."

Ia pasti sudah pergi, jika matanya tak menangkap satu sosok berdiri di balik semak. Kyuhyun lah yang berada di sana, sedang memegang sebuah batu runcing mirip stalaktit. Kyuhyun menggigit ibu jarinya hingga berdarah lalu berusaha di kepanikan dirinya melukis tulisan sihir di atas batu.

"Semoga ini berhasil." Tepat ketika Nathan menyerang, ujung runcing batu itu menancap di dada kiri Nathan. Mengoyak tulang rusuknya. Menusuk jantung dengan ujungnya.

"Ugh... sial!" Mengumpat keras, Nathan meloncat jauh. Menekan dadanya yang terasa berdenyut. "Akan kuhabisi—ugh..."

Sebelum ia bisa berbuat onar lagi, tangannya memegangi kepala yang sangat pening. Tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung berusaha tetap berdiri. Nathan akhirnya ambruk setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga menolak sihir di jantungnya. Sihir untuk mengunci pergerakannya sementara waktu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Meski begitu, ia tidak bisa bertemu Sungmin lagi. Kekasihnya sudah direnggut sosok terkutuk itu. Untuk selamanya Kyuhyun akan selalu menyimpan dendamnya.

Dibawanya tubuh Ryeowook kekerajaan, membuat umma nya terkejut bukan main. Mengingat kemungkinan kecil Ryeowook bisa kembali. Saat itu hanya ada Kyuhyun bersama beberapa prajurit. Dari situlah ia tahu kalau Raja dan semua guardians mati di tangan Nathan.

"Apa Wookie masih hidup?" Tanya umma Ryeowook sembari mengecek kondisi putra tunggalnya. Mengecek keseluruhan hingga membuka mulutnya, tercengang melihat dua pasang taring panjang yang sangat tajam.

"Kita bawa dia ke bawah, kunci pergerakannya dengan rantai perak, buat sihir di seluruh selnya."

Terkekang pada rantai perak bukan berarti membuatnya menyerah. Ryeowook yang di dalamnya masih ada sosok nathan, berteriak dan mengumpat perkataan kotor. Selalu berusaha melepaskan diri. Meskipun ia tidak bisa. Akan tetapi, melihat kondisi putranya yang seperti itu, justru akan semakin menyiksa Ryeowook.

"Kalian pikir kalian bisa mengurungku, eoh? Kalau begitu biarkan aku membusuk di sini! Aku akan membawa Kim Ryeowook mati bersamaku."

"Waeyo, eomoni? Kau menantangku?!"

"Lepaskan aku, idiot! Aku membutuhkannya! Aku butuh banyak darah lagi!"

Kyuhyun dan sang Ratu hanya bisa menghela napas. Melihat tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti, satu keputusan besar harus ia ambil. "Kita hanya punya satu cara."

Kyuhyun mengernyit terkejut, "Tapi, Yang Mulia. Cara itu sangat mengancam kondisi tuan muda. Dan juga jika tidak berhasil maka Nathan akan—"

"Tidak ada cara lain lagi." Putus sang Ratu. "Kita harus menghapus ingatannya. Membuatnya tidak mengetahui apapun dan membiarkannya turun ke dunia manusia."

"Bukankah itu berarti tuan muda harus bertemu kembali dengan kekasihnya? Kekasih yang telah menghianatinya?" Ratu menganggukkan kepala.

"Yang Mulia, cara itu... hanya bisa menahan Nathan sementara. Tidak bisa membunuhnya."

"Semua itu tergantung pada Ryeowook."

.

.

"Hiks..."

Semua yang ada di sana menolehkan kepala. Jiyong tadi meninggalkan Ryeowook untuk sementara karena namja itu memaku diri dengan mata kosong. Ia pikir Ryeowook sedang berubah menjadi Nathan saat itu juga. Akan tetapi, Nathan yang ia tahu, tidak bisa menangis seperti itu.

Kim Yesung yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan rasa sakit di kakinya ikut menoleh juga. Ia tercengang, melihat Ryeowook dalam kondisi berantakan. Satu matanya berubah persis seperti yang dulu ia lihat, rambutnya sudah berubah total tanpa terkecuali. Yesung tahu kalau Ryeowook akan berubah menjadi monster setelah ini. Tapi, air mata itu terasa sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

"Ryeowookie..." panggilan lirihnya masih bisa di dengar Ryeowook. Namja manis itu menangis sesenggukan. Menggeleng memberikan tanda kalau ia sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi.

"Kalau kau memiliki dendam padaku, jangan libatkan Yesung hyung di sini. Dia hanya manusia biasa."

Jiyong mendengus, "Dia adalah jaminannya. Kau akan menurut kalau dia ada di sini."

"Kenapa kau menyiksanya seperti ini?" Kata Ryeowook sambil menangis keras. "Bukankah dulu dia adalah kekasihmu?!"

Hening sementara, Jiyong terlihat diam tak mau menjawab. Sementara Ryeowook masih menangis sesenggukkan. Detik-detik berikutnya, yang terdengar adalah tawa keras Jiyong menggema di penjuru atap.

"Kekasihku adalah Kim Jongwoon seorang. Meskipun Yesung memiliki wajah dan fisik yang sama dengannya, tetap saja dia bukan Kim Jongwoon. Aku tidak sama sepertimu, yang masih berusaha mendapatkan kembali cinta yang bahkan sudah mengkhianatimu. Bagaimana rasanya dikhianati, huh?"

Jiyong mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau yang merebut kekasihku, membuatku merasakan bagaimana rasanya berbagi dengan orang lain. Kau yang terlalu percaya diri menganggap bahwa Kim Jongwoon mencintaimu. Sama seperti sekarang, kau terlalu percaya kalau Yesung mencintaimu, dia hanya merasa iba pada nasibmu."

Ryeowook terpaku. Sepasang matanya membayangi Jiyong yang terlihat sangat marah. Ia tidak perlu diingatkan lagi tentang masa lalunya yang sangat buruk. Terlalu mengenaskan. Terlalu tragis dan sulit dilupakan.

"Aku memang sudah menyadarinya. Sedari dulu, tidak ada yang pernah tulus mencintaiku. Aku selalu hidup pada cinta yang semu, baik bersama Jongwoon hyung ataupun Yesung hyung."

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. "Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai. Tanpa ada ketakutan pada sosok dalam diriku ini. Aku pikir sekarang aku benar-benar menemukannya."

"Heh, kata-katamu membuatku jijik. Kenapa Nathan belum muncul juga, huh?"

"Karena aku tak menginginkannya. Aku menolak kehadirannya. Aku tidak mau dikendalikan olehnya."

Jiyong mengukir seringai tajam. Maniknya melirik sekilas ke belakang Ryeowook lalu menatap namja manis itu. "Kupikir ia akan keluar saat ini juga."

"Akh!" Ryeowook memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Tangannya bergerak menutupi luka menganga di bagian perut. Sedikit meringkuk, Ryeowook berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Kerja bagus, Jessica Jung." Seorang yeoja anggun melangkah mendekat, menodongkan mata pedang yang sudah dibanjiri darah. Darah Ryeowook yang ia dapat dari tusukannya.

Ryeowook meludah, "Kau bekerja sama dengannya."

"Tentu saja. Kau mengingat apa yang kau perbuat? Selain karena telah membunuh kekasihku kau juga berbuat buruk pada yeoja cantik ini." kata Jiyong sambil melingkarkan lengan di bahu sang yeoja.

"Aku tidak pernah mengusiknya."

"Kau membuatku terkurung di penjara!" Marah Jessica sambil menekan kuat luka Ryeowook dengan sepatunya. Sampai-sampai Ryeowook makin meringkuk kesakitan.

Dalam posisi tubuhnya itu, Ryeowook merasakan darahnya mengalir deras, terasa hangat membasahi tangannya. Ia memang ceroboh. Karena terlalu menunduk, matanya itu menyelami darah merah berlumuran mengundang sosok itu.

"ARRGH!"

Jiyong dan Jessica meloncat jauh. Ada tenaga kuat di sekitar Ryeowook. Namja itu memegangi kepalanya, menjambak rambutnya karena sakit yang menyerang kepalanya. Perlahan beberapa tulisan-tulisan aneh bermunculan membekas di tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada. Lalu tato yang sama seperti sebelumnya muncul lagi, tato mawar yang besar dan indah lengkap dengan sulur-sulur berdurinya. Yesung tak bisa berkedip.

Ryeowook masih meraung-raung. Sakit di kepalanya mereda sedikit lalu menjalar ke punggungnya. Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya erat. Merasakan sesuatu mengoyak punggungnya dari dalam. Bak belati tajam tertanam di tubuhnya.

"ARGGHH!"

SRAG!

Bersamaan dengan teriakannya, bersamaan juga dengan tubuhnya yang menegak, sepasang sayap kelabu keluar dari punggungnya. Membentang lebar mengakhiri teriakannya. Ryeowook tampak mendongak dengan posisi berlutut. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka meraup napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Lalu ia menunduk, terdiam lama dan tiba-tiba terkikik kemudian tertawa keras. Mengisi heningnya malam yang menyedihkan.

Mengusap bekas air matanya sambil masih tertawa kecil, ia berkata, "Kuat sekali kau menahanku." Ryeowook mengangkat kepala sampai dagunya terangkat. Matanya menajam dan senyuman miring di wajahnya.

"Kau bukan Ryeowook!" Ryeowook yang itu langsung menatap Yesung.

"Ah, kau reinkarnasinya Kim Jongwoon. Kita bertemu lagi, huh?" Ryeowook—ah aniya, Nathan bangkit berdiri. Masih mempertahankan senyum psikopatnya. Langkah pelan tanpa alas kaki mendekat. Yesung tak terlihat takut sama sekali. Bahkan dengan beraninya menajamkan sepasang manik kelamnya.

"Apa sekarang kau menjadi kekasihnya Kim Ryeowook juga? Milik Kim Ryeowook berarti milikku juga. Jadi, aku bebas melakukan apapun padamu kan?"

Sebelah tangan Nathan menekan dada kirinya, membelahnya tanpa menimbulkan darah yang mengalir. Merayap masuk sampai seluruh jarinya tenggelam. Yesung nyaris muntah detik itu juga. Hal itu terlalu bertolak dengan akalnya. Namun, begitu melihat apa yang keluar bersama jemari lentik itu. Yesung melotot tak percaya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga." Kata Nathan sambil tertawa lagi. "Ryeowook pasti akan meraung di dalam. Dan aku menyukainya."

Nathan menggenggam pedang panjangnya dengan tangan kiri. Mengepakkan sayapnya dan menyerang Yesung dengan kekuatan penuh. Banyak sasaran yang ingin ia penuhi. Ia ingin menghunuskan pedangnya di kaki, jantung, perut, dan bahkan di lehernya.

"Akan kupotong-potong—ugh…"

Pedang itu berhenti di udara. Kim Yesung sudah memejamkan matanya. Saat kenyataannya ia tidak merasakan rasa pedih apapun, sepasang matanya membuka kembali. Mendapati mata pedang tepat di samping lehernya. Melihat ke depan, Yesung terbelalak. Kalau tangan kiri Nathan menggenggam pedangnya, tetapi tangan kanannya sendiri malah mencekal tangan kirinya. Seolah menghentikan lengan yang tak terkendali.

"Ryeowook?" panggil Yesung ragu-ragu.

Sosok di depannya terengah-engah, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yesung sendu. Menggunakan kukunya, memotong simpul pengikat Yesung. Lalu mengepakkan sayapnya dan menjauh belasan meter. Pedang tajam itu tertancap dalam di atap gedung. Jatuh berlutut lagi, meremas rambut silver nya.

 _"_ _Sudah cukup, Kim Ryeowook!"_ suara itu hanya bisa di dengar Ryeowook seorang. Sosok di dalam tubuhnya semakin brutal berusaha mengambil alih tubuhnya. Ia membenci hal ini, sangat benci.

"Jessica!" Seruan dari Kwon Jiyong. Membuat satu-satunya yeoja yang ada di sana mengangguk. mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya sampai atap yang sedang di pijak mereka semua bergetar. Nathan,kembali menguasai tubuh Ryeowook lagi, mengepakkan sayap, membuat tubuhnya melayang di udara. Nathan merengut marah ketika dilihatnya sulur-sulur berduri berukuran raksasa mergerak melilit ke seluruhan gedung sampai atas. Memecah kaca jendela dan merusak dinding bata. Nathan berdecak keras, gerakan secepat angin mencabut kembali pedangnya dan menggoreskannya di tubuh Jessica. Seketika, tubuh terawat itu jatuh tersungkur tak berdaya.

"Ugh…" kembali memegangi kepala saat rasa sakit datang. Kali ini Ryeowook yang berkuasa. Kalau ia tak menghentikannya sekarang juga, maka ia akan menyakiti banyak orang lagi. Oleh karena itu, dipegangnya pedang dengan kedua tangan lalu tiba-tiba mengarahkan ujungnya tepat di depan dada kiri.

 _"_ _Apa yang kau coba lakukan bodoh?!"_

"Kau yang bodoh. Akan kuakhiri sekarang juga."

"Andwae!" Ryeowook bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tangannya berhenti lagi. Sementara matanya menelusuri arah datangnya suara. Mendapati Kim Yesung berjalan terhuyung mendekat.

"Hyung, jangan mendekat. Kumohon." ucap Ryeowook. "Aku harus mengakhirinya sekarang juga. Atau sosok ini akan semakin berbuat buruk. Dan kau akan melihatku membunuh banyak orang."

"Tidak, Wookie. Jangan membuatmu merasakan akibatnya, jangan membuatmu terluka oleh sesuatu yang bukan kesalahanmu."

"Hyung… kau… hiduplah dengan baik—"

 _"_ _Idiot!"_

Prak!

Pedang itu terpental jauh setelah sebelumnya dibuang dengan tangan kiri. Sesungguhnya Ryeowook tak bisa mengendalikan keseluruhan tubuhnya di sini. Ia mampu menguasai kekuatan buruk itu sekarang, akan tetapi tidak dengan tangan kirinya, yang sudah berhasil dikendalikan Nathan. Sebelum kepalanya makin pening dan pandangannya mendadak memburam, Ryeowook mengepakkan sayap, terbang sangat tinggi. Menggunakan kekuatannya memunculkan sebongkah es runcing yang membesar dan makin tinggi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menurutiku, maka aku akan membawamu mati bersamaku. Persetan dengan hal lain lagi."

Menghentikan gerakan sayapnya, yang berakibat tubuhnya terjun bebas mendekati ujung runcing yang sudah menanti dadanya. Kalau ia mati sekarang, itu akan lebih baik. Lebih baik bunuh diri daripada menyaksikan banyak orang meregang nyawa karena keegoisannya.

Nyaris saja tertusuk, tubuh Ryeowook berhenti di udara. Sayap kelabunya mengepak indah dan sepasang kakinya kembali menapak atap. Kepalanya tertunduk sehingga wajahnya tertutupi rambut yang berantakan. Jemari lentiknya menyibak rambut poni yang berantakan, memperlihatkan wajahnya.

 **"** **Ah, aigoo… mana mungkin aku mati dengan mudah. Ne?"** Kalau Ryeowook sadar, ia tidak mau membuat wajahnya menjadi seperti itu. Senyuman miring, dan terkadang menjulurkan lidahnya.

 **"** **Kau yang tadi ingin menjadi majikanku, huh?"**

Bulu-bulu halus di tengkuk dan lengan Jiyong mendadak berdiri. Tubuhnya bergetar mendengar suara itu. Suara yang terdengar jauh lebih rendah daripada suara Ryeowook. Sudah jelas kalau itu Nathan. Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang? Apakah ia akan menjinakkan Nathan seperti angan-angannya?

 **"** **Kemarilah, usap kepala budakmu ini."**

Jiyong menggenggam pedangnya erat-erat. Giginya bergemeletuk berusaha meyakinkan diri dan mengusir rasa takutnya. Yang di depannya itu hanyalah Nathan, ia sudah belajar banyak bagaimana cara mengalahkan makhluk terkutuk itu. Lalu, dengan keyakinan penuh, Jiyong berlari mendekat. Menyerang Nathan dengan berbagai gerakan gesitnya. Ia memang gesit, tapi tak melebihi Nathan.

Srat

"Ugh!" Jiyong tersimpuh bersangga dengan pedangnya. Sementara Nathan, sedang menjilat darah di pedangnya. Menggelikan, tapi itulah yang paling ia sukai. Beralih menatap Yesung di sana, manik birunya goyah. Terlalu mendalami Yesung di sana, terlalu lama berpikir, tak segera menuntaskan Jiyong di depannya, bukankah itu lebih seperti—

Stab

Terlambat untuk menghindar, Jiyong sampai dibuat bingung. Akan tetapi ia tak ambil pusing lagi. Bukannya ketakutan lagi, Jiyong justru tertawa keras. Mengapa? Karena pedangnya sudah menancap persis di targetnya. Kini, ukiran tato 'IMMORTAL' sudah tertembus pedang tajamnya. Selesai sudah tujuannya. Nathan, akan tunduk selamanya seperti perkiraannya.

"Ryeowook?"

Sosok Nathan itu memejamkan matanya, meresapi rasa sakit di dada kanannya. Namun setelah itu, ia mulai tertawa lagi. Kali ini lebih keras, dan senyumannya berubah bukan seperti psikopat lagi, akan tetapi senyuman lebar penuh kemenangan. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk menggenggam pedang yang tertancap itu sampai mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau pikir aku adalah Nathan?"

"Eh?" Jiyong terperangah, lalu detik selanjutnya ia lihat telapak tangan Nathan mengeluarkan api biru, sangat panas hingga dengan cepat merambat dan mengenai tangan Jiyong di ujung yang lainnya. Jiyong pun segera melepaskannya, mengibaskan tangannya berulangkali. Akan tetapi semua usahanya tidak akan membuahkan hasil, tangannya sudah melepuh.

"Well, sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan ini." kata sosok itu sambil mencabut pedang perlahan-lahan lalu membuangnya begitu saja. "Tapi kau yang memaksaku melakukannya." Lanjutnya sambil mengibaskan tangan menyebabkan terciptanya batas api antara dirinya dan Jiyong.

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti orang lain lagi, tapi aku sudah muak denganmu. Satu pengecualian untukmu. Aku akan membunuhmu." Sosok itu mengarahkan tangan berapinya, mengusapnya pada luka menganga di dadanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar Ryeowook?"

"Kalau bukan, aku pasti sudah kau jinakkan tadi, ne?" Sosok itu—Ryeowook menghirup napas dalam-dalam, dipandanginya Yesung yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Mianhae, kau melihatku begini, Yesung hyung."

Ryeowook ingin menuntaskan semuanya. Sebua beban pengganggu yang mengancam keselamatannya dan Yesung. Nathan memang sudah terbukti jahat, akan tetapi Jiyong lebih jahat lagi. Ryeowook emnggigit bibir, api ditangannya sudah membara. Dan saat Ryeowook ingin melakukan serangannya, pijakannya bergetar hebat, atap di bawahnya mulai retak-retak dan tubuhnya pun terhuyung bersamaan dengan atap yang runtuh. Bukan hanya pijakannya saja, akan tetapi semuanya. Yang dapat ia lihat sebelum ia terjun bebas adalah Yesung yang tertarik jatuh.

"Shit!" Ryeowook mengumpat ketika tubuhnya menyentuh lantai yang belum ambruk. Dengan posisi sempit seperti ini, ia tidak akan mampu mengepakkan sayapnya dan menyelamatkan Yesung. Yesung, namja itu, apakah akan selamat? Apakah Yesung akan mati.

"Argh!" Ryeowook memekik, tatkala reruntuhan yang besar menimpa kepalanya. Meskipun ia masih dapat berdiri, pandangannya sudah berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya terasa pening. Ryeowook memaksa, untuk bergerak melampaui batasnya, memecahkan jendela dan segera terjun dari lantai 20. Meluncur cepat dan menangkap Yesung yang terjatuh di depan matanya. Meringis nyeri karena tangannya yang terkilir, Ryeowook menarik Yesung ke pelukannya. Melindungi Yesung dan dirinya dengan lingkupan sepasang sayapnya yang patah.

Suara dentuman terdengar sangat keras, ketika tubuh mereka mendarat di atas tanah bersalju tipis. Sepasang sayap kelabu itu terbuka, dan terlihatlah Ryeowook yang meringis ngilu dan Yesung yang meringis kesakitan. Ryeowook merasakan tulang punggungnya patah. Ah, yang terpenting adalah kondisi Yesung, bagaimana dengannya?

"Ye-sung hyung…" Yesung berusaha bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Lalu ia panic melihat Ryeowook.

"Wookie… kau baik-baik saja?" Ryeowook tersenyum. Ia pikir semuanya sudah usai. Ia pikir Jiyong sudah mati tertimbun reruntuhan gedung, akan tetapi maniknya langsung menajam. Ia lihat sesuatu bergerak di balik punggung Yesung.

"Ryeowook, kau… baik…"

Dan benar saja, Yesung terhuyung-huyung. Hal yang aneh dibandingkan dengan Yesung yang bersemangat mengkhawatirkannya tadi. Seseorang membiusnya, dan tubuh Yesung pun diangkat oleh orang itu, dibawanya menjauhi Ryeowook. Ryeowook, tidak bisa bergerak. Tulang punggungnya patah, seluruh pergerakannya terbatas. Siapa orang itu? Jiyong? Aniya, namja itu berambut ikal. Apakah itu—

—Ryeowook terbelalak, "Cho Kyuhyun!" teriaknya keras.

.

.

* **Bersambung***

Tarik napas panjang. Satukan telapak tangan di depan muka. Aaaaaaah! Ampuni aku yang terlalu lama apdet. Suer aku lagi sibuk banget, jadi susah untuk bagi waktu buat nulis. Maaf juga yang jadi terlampau penasaran karena menunggu apdetan chapter ini.

So, beginilah. Panjang banget sampe 5k+ word! Horeee tepuk tangannya…

Feel free buat tanya-tanya apapun itu. Kritik dan saran selalu berlaku. Makasih udah nyempetin baca apalagi review.

Silahkan komentari chapter ini sesuka hatimu. Silahkan isi komentar kalian di kolom review di bawah ini^

Penuh cinta,

Denies Kim


	9. Chapter 9

Sepasang sepatu yang mengkilap menapaki aspal yang dingin. Kendaraan beroda empat yang ditumpanginya langsung melaju meninggalkan garis lurus di atas salju yang tipis. Langkahnya pelan, tanpa merasa terbebani dengan tangannya yang mengangkat seseorang. Orang yang diangkatnya itu, seorang namja yang tergolek lemah. Biarpun begitu, ia masih memiliki kesadarannya. Hanya saja seluruh inderanya berkurang fungsi. Dan otot-ototnya entah sekarang masih ada atau tidak.

404

Pintu kayu bercat putih yang elegan, di depan kamar berkelas itu sang namja menghentikan langkah. Setelah sebelumnya berhasil menerobos masuk tanpa ada yang bisa melihatnya. Ia bukan manusia. Ia adalah Cho Kyuhyun dari Arthenia. Apapun yang ia lakukan jauh unggul di atas para manusia. Kyuhyun bangga dengan posisinya itu, di atas para manusia yang ia benci.

Krieeet

Pintu terbuka pelan lalu seorang yeoja anggun terlihat sampai seluruh tubuhnya. Ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan dengan tangan kirinya menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ia terkejut, terlihat jelas dengan ekspresinya. Matanya ini telah diauguhi pandangan yang membuatnya menganga.

"Yesung oppa, apa yang terjadi? Siapa kau?" Krystal memaki namja di depannya.

"Kim Yesung sedang mabuk, katanya dia ingin bertemu kekasihnya. Kau kekasihnya kan?" Kata Kyuhyun dengan raut datarnya. Seharusnya Krystal mampu mengenalinya, kalau saja ia tidak memancarkan sihir pada yeoja cantik itu. Perlu diingat, Krystal adalah rekan artisnya.

"Aku... kekasihnya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tanpa disadari yeoja di depannya ia menarik satu sudut bibirnya. "Heum, kau kekasihnya bukan? Tadi Yesung mengigau. Katanya Krystal-ah, Krystal-ah. Terus saja memanggil namamu."

"Tapi aku bukan—"

Pats!

Muncul kilat dari masing-masing onyx indahnya. Kilat sekejap yang mampu menyihir yeoja didepannya. Yang mampu membuat mata yeoja itu berubah menjadi sayu dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku kekasihnya, gurae. Dia menginginkanku, aku juga menginginkannya."

Perlahan mendekat, mengambil Yesung dari tangan Kyuhyun. Krystal memapahnya masuk ke dalam kamar hotel kemudian menuput pintunya. Sekarang hanya tinggal Cho Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di posisi yang sama. Ia tak berkutik. Sebelah tangannya yang terkepal lantas memukulkannya pada pintu kayu di depannya. Deretan gigi atas dan bawahnya bertaut kuat. Sesuatu menguasai dirinya. Sesuatu yang terasa membuncah di dalam hati hingga tak terasa lapisan bening membayangi pandangannya.

.

.-Magical Bloody Rose-.

.

by : Denies Kim

.

Disclaimer : Semua anggota (?) yang ada di fanfic ini, bukan milik Denies *sebenernya sih pengin memiliki* aku cuma pinjem nama demi kelangsungan cerita. Tapi fanfic ini murni milikku khekhe.

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : BL/Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Cowo x cowo, gaje, alur lambat, typo(s), serta bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

.

Summary : Kim Yesung bertemu seorang namja manis yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai takdir atau bisa dikatakan pasangan hidup. Namja itu meminta hidup bersama dengan berbagai keanehan yang Yesung sendiri kurang memahaminya. Dimulai dari pertemuan hingga akhir yang entah bagaimana, semuanya ada dalam kisah ini.

.

Chapter sembilan : Lest's end here

.

.

WARNING! 17+ SCENE

~Selamat membaca~

.

.

Jiwa Kim Yesung terkurung di dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Ia merasa bak boneka yang tak dapat bergerak. Seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa ia kendalikan, matanya bahkan enggan untuk terbuka. Hanya pikirannya saja yang masih menjadi miliknya. Sial sekali, ia terperangkap seperti ini sementara Ryeowook terluka karena Nathan. Yesung harus membantunya, ia harus menolong kekasihnya.

"Ugh... khhh..." ia ingin memanggil nama Ryeowook. Ia ingin memanggilnya hingga kekasihnya itu dapat mendengarnya. Ia ingin melihatnya, ia ingin mendengar suaranya, ia ingin memeluknya, mencium pipinya, bibirnya, dan senyumannya, ia ingin memiliki cintanya kembali.

"Oppa..." Suara halus itu masih bisa ia dengar meskipun amat lirih.

"Oppa... saranghae..." kali ini lebih jelas karena tepat di samping telinganya. Suara yang ia kenal, bernada sarat akan desahan. Yesung benci, benar-benar benci.

Di saat itulah, perlahan inderanya mulai kembali. Amat perlahan, mulai dari perabanya yang makin jelas merasakan berbagai sentuhan yang tidak ia inginkan. Lalu erangannya, telinganya, dan juga matanya yang perlahan membuka.

Ugh! Yesung mengerang lagi, ketika merasakan berat menimpanya. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan mendapati seorang yeoja tengah menindihnya. Ia kenal siapa yeoja itu. Yeoja itulah yang mengisi hari-harinya dengan rengekan yang menyebalkan.

"Oppa, kau merindukanku?" tanya Krystal sembari membelai satu pipi Yesung.

"Menying…kir!" kata Yesung sambil berusaha mengelak dari ciuman si yeoja.

"Kau merindukanku." Kata yeoja itu lalu menempelkan bibirnya, mencium Yesung penuh nafsu sementara namja di bawahnya meronta-ronta tanpa kekuatan. Yang masih bersarang di pikirannya adalah Ryeowook. Apa yang akan terjadi pada namja manisnya itu? Apa yang akan terjadi setelah semua hal mengerikan hari ini?

"Lephas!" Yesung berhasil lolos. Satu tangannya mampu menahan pundak Krystal, menahannya untuk berhenti menciumnya. Akan tetapi justru hal lain yang di dapatnya. Jemari-jemari lentik itu mulai melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu persatu sampai terbuka dada bidangnya. Sentuhan itu begitu terasa dan Yesung benar-benar mengutuk Krystal detik itu juga.

"Oppa, aku ingin sekarang" Yesung melotot shock. Suara desahan si yeoja terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Dirasanya zipper celananya dibuka dan kemudian Yesung hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi. Kakinya bergerak tak tentu arah, mendorong Krystal kemanapun itu asalkan bisa terlepas darinya.

"O-oppa ukh…" Sepasang mata Yesung terpejam erat. Ia bisa merasakannya, lingkupan hangat dan lembab di daerah vitalnya. Sial

 ** _"_** ** _Apa yang akan terjadi bila aku bersetubuh?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak tahu."_**

Ketidaktahuan Ryeowook waktu itu, Yesung sekarang mengetahuinya. Kalau Ryeowook akan sekarat jika ia mencium orang lain. Maka jika ia bersetubuh dengan orang lain Ryeowook akan—

— mati

Bukankah begitu?

Tubuh tergolek lemah, kepala yang terasa berdenyut nyeri membayangi Ryeowook. Ia merasa tak punya kekuatan lagi. Dicengkramnya bed cover putih di depannya. Ia pikir ia tadi sedang bertempur melawan Jiyong dan Nathan, lalu mengapa ia berada di sebuah kamar? Kamar ini terasa sangat familiar, tentu saja karena ia melihat sebingkai foto dirinya dengan Kim Yesung di atas meja.

Lalu kenapa ia bisa berada di kamar ini? Dengan tubuh bersimpuh di lantai dan mengandalkan ranjang sebagai sandaran di depannya? Ryeowook juga merasakan kakinya tertahan sesuatu yang dingin, melihat ke bawah, Ryeowook merasa hilang akal. Sebuah borgol berantai menyambungkan kaki kirinya dengan salah satu kaki ranjang.

"Ugh... haa..."

Napas Ryeowook berhembus berat, ia merasakan pening luar biasa. Yang membuatnya terus meremas rambut mencoba meredakannya. Ah, tadi ia ingat kalau Yesung dibawa seseorang. Di mana kekasihnya itu?

Lalu suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar. Pelan sekali Ryeowook menoleh. Mengeratkan kaitan giginya sambil menatap marah sosok yang mendatanginya.

"Sial... kau... di mana... hhaa... Yesung hyung?"

Sosok berambut ikal itu hanya mengalihkan wajahnya dengan tatapan sendu. Membuat Ryeowook semakin tersulut emosinya. Baru saja ia mau mengeluarkan kata-katanya, dadanya mendadak terasa nyeri. Tatto mawarnya berubah menjadi merah, seperti dulu saat Yesung melakukan sesuatu dengan orang lain.

"Akh!" Ryeowook meremasnya erat. Meskipun tak bisa menghentikan rasa sakitnya.

"Kau pasti sengaja melakukannya. Ugh..."

Namja manis itu mulai batuk-batuk bersamaan dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kepalanya makin pening dan yang ia lakukan hanya bisa mencengkram bed cover tanpa bisa kemana-mana. Dilihatnya sayap kelabunya mulai berguguran, menandakan kalau sebentar lagi ia akan lenyap. Tidak! Ia harus bertemu dengan Kim Yesung dulu.

"Biarkan aku... bertemu dengannya..." Kata Ryeowook saat namja berambut ikal itu hendak pergi. "Kyuhyun-ah... kumohon... biarkan aku... akh!"

Namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu berhenti melangkah. Memejamkan matanya dengan raut berat hati. Hanya itu, tak mengatakan apapun dan langsung melangkah lagi, meninggalkan Ryeowook terkurung di kamar itu.

"Uhuk…hiks" Yesung hyung

Hati kecilnya memberontak. Ia tidak boleh berakhir seperti ini. Ia mendengar dengan jelas kalau Ryeowook memanggilnya. Kisah cintanya tidak boleh tragis layaknya kisah cinta Ryeowook dan Jongwoon. Ne, ia harus berusaha. Ryeowook bahkan berusaha sekuat tenaga menghalau Nathan lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Ia tidak mau berakhir seperti ini.

Kim Yesung tidak akan mau berakhir seperti ini.

DUAK!

Layaknya atlet professional, Yesung berhasil menendang tubuh yeoja yang tadi memperkosanya. Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana. Napas Yesung terengah-engah. Segera ia bangkit, membenahi pakaiannya yang berantakan. Lalu namja bersurai hitam itu melangkah meinggalkan kamar hotel, di mana seorang yeoja setengah telanjang pingsan setelah kepalanya membentur ubin.

Sebenarnya Yesung tidak tahu harus ke mana. Ia sangat bingung harus ke mana. Apalagi ponselnya hilang. Shit! Bagaimana kalau ada yang sampai melihatnya? Ia tetap harus melewati beberapa orang yang masih berlalu lalang di bawah langit malam itu. Anehnya, setiap kali ia melangkah tak ada yang memperhatikannya. Ia seorang artis, tapi kenapa?

Buk

Yesung tak memperhatikan jalannya, sampai akhirnya ia menubruk tubuh seseorang. Yesung yang masih berdiri saat itu segera meminta maaf dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu yeoja yang tadi di tabraknya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jatuh?"

"Aku menabrak sesuatu."

"Konyol sekali, kau terjatuh karena angin? Ahahaaha

Yesung jadi terdiam begitu mendengar perkataan dua orang yeoja yang salah satunya ia tabrak. Apa katanya tadi? Menabrak angin? Apakah ia tidak terlihat? Memikirkan semua itu Yesung memandangi tangannya, tidak ada yang aneh. Ia masih seperti biasa, tubuhnya tidak transparan seperti hantu. Ataukah, ia sudah mati?

"Ukh!" Yesung mengerang sambil memegangi dada kirinya. Rasa panas menjalari kulitnya. Menggigit bibirnya, Yesung kemudian berlari secepat mungkin. Terus berlari tak memperhatikan ke mana ia pergi. Hanya naluri yang membawanya terus berlari secepat ini. Melewati trotoar sampai memasuki gang-gang sempit. Yesung akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Pintu bercat merah maroon yang berada di sebuah gang. Mungkin itu pintu belakang sebuah toko. Tapi Yesung sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Hatinya menyuruh tangannya untuk membuka pintu, dan Yesung melakukannya.

Terkesiap, Yesung melotot di ambang pintu. Ia merasa seperti bermimpi. Mimpi yang aneh yang melibatkan dirinya dan juga Ryeowook. Hanya dengan mengikuti naluri dan kata hatinya, Yesung sampai pada tujuannya. Ia menemukan kekasihnya.

"Ryeowook…" panggil Yesung lirih sembari melangkah cepat mendekati Ryeowook. Mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook yang tergeletak lemah di atas lantai.

"Ryeowook…maafkan aku… apa yang harus kulakukan? Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Ryeowook sedang sekarat, itu semua karena perbuatannya. "Hyung," sepasang manik itu masih bisa terbuka setengahnya. Mengukir senyum begitu melihat apa yang ia tunggu dari tadi.

"Kau baik-baik s-saja?" kata Ryeowook sambil mengukir senyum.

"Aniya... kau terluka" Yesung menyeka darah di dagu Ryeowook, darah itu masih segar dan masih saja terus keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Ryeowook akan selalu sembuh jika ia menciumnya kan? Kalau begitu akan ia lakukan—

"Hyung." Akan tetapi jemari berdarah menghentikannya, menutupi bibirnya yang hendak mencium Ryeowook. Dilihatnya Ryeowook menggeleng lemah.

"Hyung, maafkan umma ku." Kata Ryeowook lirih. "Umma ku mengorbankanku, karena a—ku masih menyimpan Nathan. M-mianhae, sepertinya ki-ta ha—rus berakhir di...sini…"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau ini berakhir. Hiks… kenapa kau menyerahkan dirimu begitu saja? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku? Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku seperti ini!"

Semakin lama, semakin banyak bulu-bulu kelabu berjatuhan. Ryeowook sudah terlalu lemah. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Ditariknya tangan Yesung kedalam genggamannya kemudian menciumnya lama. "Terimakasih sudah…pernah mencin…taiku…"

Berakhirnya perkataan Ryeowook, berakhir juga rasa hangat di tubuhnya. Sepasang mata Ryeowook terpejam lagi dan tidak akan pernah terbuka. Meskipun Yesung memohon, menangis meraung-raung seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang tidak akan mampu membuat Ryeowook membuka matanya. Kenyataannya Ryeowook memang sudah pergi.

"T-tidak, Wookie…" panggilnya dalam tangisan yang memilukan. Masih membelai pipi yang memucat. Tidak ada rona yang membuatnya bahagia. Lalu tubuh Ryeowook dilingkupi cahaya bersinar, sekilas berubah menjadi terang menyilaukan mata. Ketika membuka matanya lagi, Ryeowook sudah tidak ada di pangkuannya. Ada banyak debu-debu halus berterbangan, beberapa bulu kelabu yang perlahan berubah menjadi debu. Yesung meraih salah satunya dan menyimpannya dalam genggamannya.

"Wookie," panggilnya pilu sambil meletakkan genggaman tangannya di depan dada. Seolah-olah Ryeowook yang berada di pelukannya.

Ini sudah berakhir. Ryeowook menghilang di depan matanya. Ryeowook sudah mati. Ryeowook mati karenanya. Ia tidak bisa menjaga namja manis itu. Ia membuat kekasihnya itu terluka untuk kedua kalinya. Hanya bulu kelabu ini yang tersisa.

.

.

.

.

.

Berkas-berkas cahaya pagi menyinari kamar yang cukup luas itu. Di satu-satunya ranjang, seorang namja tidur dengan damai di balik selimut putihnya. Terlalu silau dengan matanya yang bahkan masih tertutup, terpaksa ia bangun. Memandangi sekitarnya yang merupakan kamarnya sendiri, ia melihat seseorang sedang menyibak tirai jendela.

"Siapa?" Namja yang sedang membuka tirai itu berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya, lalu berbalik dan lekas mendekatinya.

"Heechul hyung?"

"Ne, ini aku. Kau sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Heechul seraya duduk di tepian ranjang yang ditiduri namja bersurai hitam itu, Kim Yesung.

"Aku baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung kembali.

"Eum, aku menemukanmu bersimpuh di samping ranjangmu kemarin. Ada banyak darah di pakaian dan tubuhmu, kau membuatku takut. Lalu aku membawamu ke rumah sakit, tapi dokter di sana mengatakan kau baik-baik saja dan darah itu bukan berasal dari tubuhmu. Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

Yesung bergeming. Ia menatapi Heechul lama. "Aku tidak ingat. Katanya sambil memegangi kepalanya."

"Ah, begitu. Arraseo. Kau istirahatlah, jadwalmu untuk hari ini akan kuurus."

Yesung mengangguk. ia membiarkan Heechul pergi. Dan yang ia lakukan adalah berbaring sambil memandangi atap kamarnya. Ini aneh, seperti ada perasaan mengganjal di hatinya. Ia merasa seperti melupakan sesuatu. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Kata Heechul ia pingsan bersimbah darah, kenapa begitu? Tangannya, ia juga merasa kehilangan sesuatu dari tangannya. Sesuatu yang lembut ketika menyentuh telapak tangannya.

Menghembuskan napas lelah, Yesung berniat untuk melupakan semua itu. Ia mengganti posisi menjadi tidur menyamping, menemukan ruang kosong di sisi ranjang yang lain. Ia melihat sesuatu di sana, sebuah bulu sehalus kapas berwarna kelabu.

"Apa ini?" Yesung memungutnya. Ia perhatikan dengan lamat-lamat. Seperti pernah mengerti apa bulu itu.

 _"_ _Terimakasih sudah…pernah mencin…taiku…"_

Yesung langsung terbangun. Ia melihat kembali bulu itu dalam tadahan tangannya. Beberapa butir air jatuh mengenainya. Semakin ke atas hingga sampai ke sumber air yang menetes, ternyata Yesung yang sedang menangis.

"Mengapa aku bisa lupa? Apa kau ingin aku melupakanmu?" lanjut Yesung sambil mendekatkan bulu itu ke depan bibirnya. Ia mencium bulu itu.

"Apakah benar ini sudah berakhir? Katakan bagaimana caraku untuk bertemu lagi denganmu?"

Cklek

"Eh, kenapa kau bangun? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Katakan saja padaku dan aku akan mencarikannya." Tanya Heechul yang barusan masuk ke dalam kamar, membawakan Yesung senampan sarapan.

"Aku membutuhkan Ryeowook." Balas Yesung sembari menundukan kepala.

"Huh?" Yesung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bulu di tangannya. Ia malah balas menatap Heechul tak mengerti. Pasalnya, manajernya itu terlihat seperti menganggap perkataannya konyol.

"Siapa Ryeowook? Kekasih barumu?"

Yesung melotot mendengarnya. "Ryeowook memang kekasihku."

"Oh ya? Berapa umurnya? Kenalkan dia padaku."

"Apa? Kau pasti bercanda."

Yesung mendadak diam. Dan diam dirinya itu membuat Heechul semakin merasa kalau mental Yesung menjadi aneh. Yesung sendiri mulai bimbang. Apa mungkin ia hanya bermimpi? Mimpi yang sangat panjang sampai ia merasa seperti kenyataan? Apakah mungkin? Tetapi Yesung benar-benar merasakannya, ia pernah memiliki kekasih yang namanya Kim Ryeowook, Yesung pernah menciumnya, memeluknya, bahkan tidur dengannya.

"Tidak mungkin semua itu mimpi. Lihat, bulu ini ada padaku. Aku menyimpannya sesaat setelah dia menghilang."

"Bulu apa itu? Ck, dengar, Kim Yesung-ssi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud dan perkataanmu itu. Kau aneh, apa yang terjadi kemarin, huh? Kau amnesia?"

"Sepertinya aku butuh udara segar." balas Yesung tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Menatap keluar jendela, Yesung ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Hyungnim," panggilnya pada Heechul. "Bisakah kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?"

Dan Heechul semakin kebingungan. Kim Yesung yang sedang sakit membutuhkan udara segar. Pastilah ia diminta mengantar namja tampan itu ke rumah kekasihnya, yang bernama Ryeowook.

"Arraseo."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin."

Kata-kata pertama Yesung ketika sampai di tempat tujuannya. Batinnya miris, kepalanya mulai pening karena kenyataan yang tidak seperti keinginannya. Gedung tak terpakai berlantai banyak yang kumuh, tidak ada kerusakan akibat Nathan. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Tidak ada atap yang runtuh, kaca yang pecah, atau bahkan sulur-sulur berduri yang menjerat keseluruhan gedung.

"Yesung, sebenarnya apa yang kau cari?"

Yesung tak mengindahkan seruan itu, ia melangkah cepat ke halaman samping gedung itu. Ingatannya mengatakan kalau ia jatuh bersama Ryeowook di sana. Dan seperti yang lainnya, semua mimpinya bukan kenyataan. Tidak ada bekas apapun. Kakinya melangkah lagi, menginjak rumput berselimut salju tipis.

"Kim Yesung jangan berlarian seperti itu!"

Heechul panik. Ia takut kalau lapisan salju licin itu membuat Yesung terpeleset. Kalau Kim Yesung cedera bisa gawat, ia yang bertugas menjaga namja tampan bersuara emas itu.

"Kenapa tidak ada apa-apa?" Tanya Yesung pada angin dingin yang melewatinya. Ia sudah sampai di atap. Tidak ada apapun dan tidak ada siapapun. Perlahan melangkah mendekati pagar pembatas. Yesung melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Karena seingatnya, lantai tempatnya berpijak akan runtuh dan membuat Ryeowook jatuh.

"Tidak mingkin kalau aku cuma bermimpi." Yesung meletakan kedua tangannya di atas pagar setinggi perutnya. Menatap ke bawah yang membuatnya pusing seketika. Ia masih belum percaya sepenuhnya.

"Oi, Kim Yesung." Lalu Yesung berbalik ketika suara asing memanggilnya. Belum sempat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya itu, tubuhnya terasa terdorong ke belakang. Dan tanah dasar di bawah sana menanti-nanti tubuhnya. Siapa namja berambut ikal yang mendorongnya itu? Yesung tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Kim Yesung!"

Yesung pikir kematian sudah menjemputnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup. Kakinya sontak melemas sampai tak bisa menopang tubuhnya. Napasnya terengah-engah dengan detakan jantung yang amat terasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" Maki Heechul setelah berhasil menyelamatkannya. Ia melotot ketika Yesung tak menjawab dan lebih memilih menoleh ke sekeliling mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Heechul seraya berjongkok menyetarakan tinggi dengan Yesung.

"Ada yang mendorongku." Balas Yesung amat lirih.

"Kau memang butuh istirahat total."

Setelah kejadian itu. Heechul sama sekali tidak mengizinkannya untuk kturun dari kasur. Seharian Yesung berbaring tanpa melakukan aktivitas apapun. Hanya memejamkan matanya dan mengingat-ngingat kenangannya dengan Ryeowook.

Pernah Yesung mengalami, pagi hari setelah bangun dari tidurnya ia kembali menjadi Kim Yesung yang dulu. Melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya, mulai bekerja lagi sebagai entertainer terkenal. Menyanyi tak kenal waktu dan melakukan pesta wine sampai larut malam. Ketika ia kembali ke rumahnya, ketika memasuki kamarnya, ketika manik hitamnya melihat sehelai bulu di dekat jendela. Yesung mulai ingat kembali.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku lupa? Kenapa kau ingin aku melupakanmu?" Kata Yesung pada bulu kelabu di tangannya.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ini terjadi. Sudah beberapa hari ia lupa dan hanya dengan melihat bulu ini ia teringat kembali. Ia teringat kembali pada Ryeowook.

"Kau ingin menghapus ingatanku agar aku bisa kembali ke kehidupan awalku?"

Yesung sudah memutuskan. Ia pergi membeli figura yang besar. Meletakkan bulu itu di tengahnya kemudian menggantungkan figura itu di dinding kamarnya, tepat di sisi di mana ia bisa melihat langsung ketika terbangun dari tidur. Ia putuskan tidak akan melupakan Ryeowook lagi.

"Aku akan melanjutkan hidupku, tapi aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Ryeowookie."

Begitulah. Yesung menjalani hari-harinya yang sepi. Ia sedih, mungkin belum terbiasa karena biasanya ketika ia bangun ia akan menemukan Ryeowook di sisinya, ia akan makan bersama Ryeowook, dan membawa Ryeowook ke tempat kerjanya. Yeah, ia hanya belum terbiasa untuk kembali melakukan semua itu seorang diri.

Sempat Yesung bertanya-tanya. Ia tidak bisa menemukan jejak Ryeowook di manapun. Fotonya tidak ada. Bahkan figura kecil yang terletak di atas mejanya sudah lenyap. Ponselnya, yang ia temukan di sanping lemari es, tidak ada memori apapun. Ponselnya dalam keadaan mati serta kartu memorinya yang hilang.

Ah, ia juga bingung mengapa artis bernama Krystal sudah berhenti mengusiknya. Yeoja itu telah mencoba memperkosanya. Ia akan melaporkannya ke pengadilan. Belum juga ia menyewa pengacara, seorang pengacara datang sendiri kepadanya.

"Annyeong haseyo. Aku Kim Moonbin, pengacara Krystal Jung."

Ah, jadi begitu. Krystal selangkah lebih cepat darinya. Yeoja itu lebih dulu melaporkannya ke pengadilan. Atas dasar apa, apa salahnya?

"Aku membawa surat pemanggilan dari pengadilan untukmu menghadiri sidang besok lusa."

"Oh, ya? Apa tuduhannya?"

"Pemaksaan dan pelecehan seksual."

Yesung tidak sedih. Ia tertawa sekeras-kerasnya sampai air mata mengenang di sudut matanya. "Aku? Memperkosanya? Dia yang memperkosaku dan malah melemparkan kesalahannya padaku?"

Omong kosong. Segala hal yang dikatakan pengacara itu seperti bualan untuknya. Persetan dengan apapun yang dikatakannya. Yesung tidak takut, karena ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Pintu rumahnya masih terbuka setelah perginya pengacaran sialan yang tak punya sopan santun itu. Yesung masih duduk di atas sofa. Menyeruput teh manis untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Tok! Tok!

Terdengar ketukan dua kali pada pintunya. Menghadap langsung ke depan, seorang namja berjas coklat dengan rambut tersisir rapi berdiri di ambang pintunya. Aish, siapa lagi yang mau mengusik harinya.

"Annyeong haseyo." Sapa namja itu seraya membungkuk kecil. Langkah sepatunya terdengar memasuki rumahnya yang amat sepi. Duduk berhadapan dengannya dengan wajah cerah tersenyum tulus.

"Nuguya?"

"Park Jungsoo inmida. Orang-orang terbiasa memanggilku Leeteuk. Aku seorang pengacara."

Yesung menganggukan kepalanya, menyuruh seorang pembantu untuk membuatkan minuman. "Ne, ada keperluan apa?"

"Aku ingin membantu kasusmu."

Yesung mengernyit, "Kasusku? Darimana kau tahu? Apakah berita sudah tersebar kalau aku menjadi tersangka pelecehan?"

"Aniya, aku mengenal seseorang pengacara yang katanya menuntutmu. Jadi aku ingin membantumu."

Yesung mendengus sambil menatap cangkirnya, "Kau ingin bayaran berapa, huh?" Yesung sengaja, ia ingin membuat muak Leeteuk dengan sikap tak sopannya.

"Aku tidak dibayarpun tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap melakukannya."

Tersedak teh yang diseruputnya, Yesung terkejut bukan main. Gila, apa sebenarnya maksud dari pengacara ini huh!

"Apa tujuanmu? Kenapa kau ingin membantuku? Kau pengacara. Dan setiap pengacara profesional yang bahkan uangnya sudah melimpah pun masih tetap mengharapkan bayaran yang besar. Tapi kau?"

Leeteuk terkekeh kecil, "Aku hanya ingin membantumu, sebagai hadiah karena telah berusaha keras."

"Berusaha keras?"

"Hm, berusaha keras menata hidupmu kembali."

Yesung berani bersumpah. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan aneh pengacara di depannya ini. Ia baru bertemu hari ini dan pengacara itu berlaku seakan-akan sudah mengenalnya sejak lama.

"Kau aneh, apa mereka membayarmu supaya menjadi pengacaraku dan kemudian kau bisa membuatku kalah dalam pengadilan?"

"Tidak, Yesung-ah. Aku murni ingin membantumu. Aku bisa melepaskanmu dari kasus ini dengan mudah. Karena semua keinginanku di duniamu ini, akan terwujud."

Yesung mengendikkan bahunya. "Terserah apa yang kau katakan. Jika kau ingin menjadi pengacaraku, lakukan hal sewajarnya yang perlu kau lakukan. Mana kontrak yang perlu kutanda tangani?"

"Tidak perlu kontrak, tidak perlu tinta hitam di atas kertas, kau hanya perlu percaya padaku. Karena kepercayaan lebih penting dari segalanya. Ne, kalau begitu aku permisi."

Ah, benar-benar aneh. Yesung tak mampu memahaminya. Pengacara itu aneh. Masa bodoh, ia tak mau memikirkannya. Kalau ia kalah dan dipenjara, ia tidak berniat memberontak. Toh, walaupun ia menang Ryeowook tidak akan kembali.

Sebenarnya apakah Ryeowook memang sudah mati? Tapi, kenapa tatto mawar di dadanya ini masih ada. Ia pikir setelah Ryeowook hilang, tattonya ini juga akan hilang.

Karena ia tidak mau menghilangkannya, tatto itu menjadi kebanggaannya tersendiri. Ketika ia melakukan pemotretan yang mengharuskannya buka baju, ia akan menolak untuk munutupi tatto itu dengan krim.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya, eoh?"

"Ini milik kekasihku."

"Huh? Hahaha, kekasihmu memiliki selera yang berkelas."

"Aniya, dia begitu polos dan tidak mengerti apa itu tatto."

"Apa kau mengencani bocah? Lucu sekali. Ahahaha..."

Ketika hari yang merupakan hari penting baginya tiba, Yesung masih di lokasi pemotretannya. Jarak antara lokasinya ini dengan pengadilan hanya memakan waktu lima menit. Sementara arlojinya masih menunjukkan waktunya yang tersisa masih setengah jam lagi.

"Yesung-ssi, seseorang menunggumu di luar."

Yesung segera keluar, melihat siapa yang mencarinya. Berharap tinggi kalau itu adalah Ryeowook yang tak kuat bersembunyi darinya. Hey, jangan salahkan dirinya kalau masih berpikiran seperti itu. Ryeowook hanya menghilang sementara, begitu pemikirannya.

Setelah keluar dan menelisik sosok yang mencarinya sampai ia menemukannya. Seseorang duduk membelakanginya dengan pakaian casual. Sepertinya err bukan Ryeowook.

"Kau mencariku?" Sosok it menoleh membuat Yesung memasang ekspresi sebalnya.

"Ada apa mencariku?"

"Masih ada waktu sebelum sidang. Mari minum kopi."

Sebenarnya Yesung malas melakukannya. Yeah, tapi ia harus pergi. Ia merasa setidaknya harus meluangkan sedikit rasa peduli untuk kasus ini. Sial, ia termakan kata-kata Leeteuk kemarin yang mengatakan kalau ia akan menang dengan mudah.

Yesung bergumam lirih. Ia memilih berjalan kaki menuju sebuah kedai kopi kecil yang cukup dekat. Pengacara barunya tadi yang mengajaknya. Katanya kopi di sana sangat nikmat, tapi apa pedulinya. Toh di sana ia tidak bisa minum lantaran terhalang maskernya.

"Kau bisa melepas maskermu." Kata Leeteuk setelah mereka berdua menempati meja lantai atas.

"Apa kau gila? Akan ada yang mengenaliku kalau kulepas." Balas Yesung sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Tidak akan ada."

Bak tersihir manik di hadapannya, Yesung ragu-ragu menurunkan maskernya sampai dagu. Menanti-nanti apakah akan ada yang berebutan datang padanya atau tidak. Huh, aneh sekali. Nyatanya tidak ada yang datang. Bahkan sang pelayan yang mengantar kopi pesanannya hanya tersenyum ramah.

"Apakah tempat ini khusus selebritis?" Ujar Yesung tanpa ada niatan untuk bertanya sungguhan. Kata-katanya itu membuat Leeteuk tertawa kecil.

"Yesung-ah, karena aku mengambil kasusmu, aku harus mengetahui beberapa hal. Keberatan jika aku bertanya?" Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan ringan. Satu tangannya menarik cangkir mendekati bibirnya.

"Pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Krystal Jung?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah kau memiliki perasaan padanya?"

"Tidak."

"Pada saat itu, apakah kau sedang mabuk?"

"Tidak."

"Kau datang atas kemauanmu sendiri?"

"Tidak."

"Kau mengenal Kim Ryeowook?"

"Tidak—eh?" Yesung yang semula menjawab dengan santai langsung tersentak begitu mencerna kembali pertanyaan Leeteuk. Tadi ia dengar dengan jelas kalau Leeteuk menyebut nama kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Ryeowook?" Tanya Yesung.

Leeteuk tersenyum lebar. "Manajermu yang memberitahuku."

"Ah, begitu." Yesung menunduk memandangi cangkirnya. Apa benar Heechul yang memberitahu, tapi untuk apa? Tunggu, ada yang salah di sini. Sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi di sini.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau marganya Kim? Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu pada manajerku."

"Eum... hanya menebak. Apakah benar?" Lagi-lagi senyuman yang misteius di lemparkan padanya. Kalau benar hanya menebak bagaimana bisa tepat tanpa keraguan? Lalu yang lebih aneh lagi mengapa pengacaranya itu mengungkit soal Ryeowook?

"Aku akan bertanya lagi. Apakah kau ingat bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sana?"

"Yeah, aku ingat waktu itu aku sedang... sedang..." Yesung menggantungkan perkataannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat berpikir keras mengingat. "Aku waktu itu... apa yang sedang kulakukan? Aku tidak ingat, kenapa sekarang lupa? Kemarin malam aku mengingatnya, sungguh."

Leeteuk tersenyum tipis. "Lalu, apa kau ingat kemana kau pergi setelah itu?"

Yesung mengangguk, "Aku berlari keluar, setelah itu aku... kemana? Aku ingat aku menemui seseorang, orang itu... eum... siapa ya..."

"Jadi kau lupa?"

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar. Biar aku mengingatnya."

Waktu itu, ia tidak bisa merasakan inderanya, ne gurae. Ia membuka matanya ketika sudah berada di hotel dengan Krystal yang menindihnya. Lalu ia menendang Krystal dan keluar dari hotel. Setelah itu ia benar-benar lupa.

"Tidak perlu dipaksakan, kalau kau memang lupa. Kau pasti tidak sadar waktu itu."

"Biarkan aku mengingatnya."

Menggigit bibir, Yesung meremas rambutnya. Berharap dengan itu ia bisa kembali mengingat. Setelah pergi dari hotel, ia berlari ke suatu tempat. Lalu bertemu dengan seseorang. Siapa?

 _"_ _Terimakasih sudah…pernah mencin…taiku…"_

Brak!

Yesung menggebrak meja. Tak terlalu keras tapi menimbulkan suara yang menyita perhatian banyak orang. Namja tampan itu menatap Leeteuk lama. Kepalanya sudah terisi kembali. Kekosongan yang menghinggapi ingatannya sudah menghilang. Ia ingat senuanya. Ia ingat kembali siapa yang ia temui, apa yang terjadi setelahnya, dan hal-hal magis di luar kepala yang tak akan ia katakan pada Leeteuk.

"Aku ingat. Aku sudah mengingatnya. Aku bertemu Ryeowook, kekasihku."

"Di mana?"

"Di kamarku. Aku memeluknya ketika dia kesakitan. Lalu setelah itu..." Yesung menatap Leeteuk lama. "Kejadian setelah itu tidak perlu kukatakan padamu. Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya."

"Ah, arraseo. Kalau begitu kajja, kita ke pengadilan. Sidang sebentar lagi dimulai." Kata Leeteuk seraya menatap arlojinya.

Yesung mengangguk mengiyakan. Membiarkan Leeteuk berjalan sedikit lebih dahulu dari dirinya. Ia ingin mengamati keseluruhan tubuh pengacara barunya. Ia ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya namja itu. Ia ingin tahu arti dibalik senyum dan wajah misterius yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Cepat atau lambat, Yesung akan segera mengetahuinya.

.

.

*Bersambung*

Huaaaaa! Bener-bener minta maaf! Maaf karena ngegantungin FF ini 5 bulan. Huks Mianhae,

Sekarang udah update dan mudah-mudahan bila diberi kelancaran chapter depan adalah Last chap alias ending hueeeee

Mau yang sad apa yang happy? udah banyak ya FF happy end, mungkin sad aja kali ya biar mencoba yang baru.

Hehe, pokoknya minta maaf banget buat yang udah nunggu terlalu lama. Denies ngga punya alasan kenapa telat, ya karena Denies males aja.. soalnya bingung mau lanjutin gimana. Well, pokoknya FF ini chap depan berakhir alias tamat, kuy.

Kalo Denie molor update, ato mungkin ada yang mau chatting sama Denies bisa chatt line = sephiaaaaaa

Feel free buat tanya-tanya apapun itu. Kritik dan saran selalu berlaku. Makasih udah nyempetin baca apalagi review.

Silahkan komentari chapter ini sesuka hatimu. Silahkan isi komentar kalian di kolom review di bawah ini^

Penuh cinta,

Denies Kim


	10. Chapter 10

Raut penuh keterkejutan, mata membulat, serta mulut yang sedikut terbuka lantaran tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Kim Yesung bergeming di kursinya. Sepasang tangannya menggenggan cup kopi yang mulai mendingin. Menandakan betapa lamanya ia duduk di situ, sejak setengah jam yang lalu, setelah sidang selesai.

Ah, bicara tentang sidang. Hal itulah yang membuatnya dalam kondisi seperi ini. Terdiam seperti orang bodoh. Sidang tadi berjalan lancar, amat lancar sampai ia tidak percaya apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ini tidak mungkin. Semua ini di luar logika." Ujar Yesung seraya memejamkan matanya.

Apa yang terjadi? Well, seperti perkataan pengacaranya, ia akan memenangkan kasus dengan mudah. Singkatnya, Leeteuk membantunya terlepas dari jeratan hukum. Kata-katanya, fakta-faktanya, bahkan rekaman kamera yang dibawa Leeteuk sebagai barang bukti membuat Yesung tidak bisa bicara.

"Apa kau senang?" Tanya namja bersetelan jas di depannya. Leeteuk tengah menemaninya duduk di dalam kafe ini. Sebenarnya bukan menemani, melainkan melihat bagaimana reaksi Yesung ketika ia menang dalam kasusnya.

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa berpikir. Maksudku, bagaimana kau mendapatkan bukti itu? Dan rekaman cctv itu-ayolah! Apakah hotel itu memiliki cctv di dalam kamarnya?"

"Itulah faktanya," balas Leeteuk sambil menyeruput latte nya. "Lagipula, bukankah kau seharusnya senang? Kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah hal ini tidak mungkin? Dari awal aku sudah memberi tahumu, aku akan menang."

"Tapi tetap saja..." Yesung menghentikan ucapannya. Ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Rekaman cctv yang Leeteuk bawa, menunjukkan kalau ia yang dipaksa berhubungan dengan Krystal. Menunjukkan kalau ia adalah korban.

"Perlu kuajukan tuntutan atas pencemaran nama baik?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengannya."

"Arraseo."

Yesung, sering mencuri-curi pandang namja di hadapannya. Mencari-cari apakah ada kejanggalan. Eoh? Apakah ia barusan berpikir kalau Leeteuk adalah hantu? Aigoo. Sadarlah Kim Yesung-ssi, kata Yesung dalam hati.

"Eum, aku ingin minta maaf atas sikapku pada awal bertemu denganmu, mianhamnida."

Leeteuk tertawa lembut. "Aku sudah tahu kalau kau akan bersikap seperti itu, jadi santai saja."

Yesung mengangguk, merogoh saku jasnya. "Ini," katanya sambil meletakkan amplop coklat di atas meja. Leeteuk memperhatikan amplop itu sejenak, lalu berdecak dan segera menatap Yesung tak suka.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak membutuhkan uangmu kan?"

Yesung tersenyum kecil, "Ne, tapi akan sangat tidak baik kalau aku tidak memberimu apapun. Kau sudah membantuku memenangkan pengadilan."

"Ah, begini saja. Bagaimana kalau kau mengajakku ke rumahmu?"

"Ke rumahku?" Yesung mengernyit. "Untuk apa?" lanjutnya.

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana tempat tinggal artis Kim Yesung." Balas Leeteuk dengan senyum sumringah. Semakin terlihat aneh di mata Yesung.

"Bukankah kau pernah berkunjung ke rumahku?"

"Aigoo, kenapa kau banyak pertanyaan sekali? Kalau kau tidak mau baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun untukku."

Yesung gelagapan.; "Ah, ne. tentu saja, itu permintaanmu. Datanglah kalau kau sempat. Aku akan menyambut dengan baik kedatanganmu."

"Baiklah, hari ini. Setelah ini, kita langsung ke rumahmu."

Aneh. Batin Yesung tanpa berani mengucapkannya keras-keras. Semuanya yang ada di diri Pengacara Park Jungsoo ini membuatnya harus berpikir keras. Mulai dari awal kemunculannya, bantuannya, permintaannya, bahkan senyumnya yang sangat menyembunyikan maksud tertentu. Bukan senyuman tulus, Yesung tahu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah cukup kenyang dengan hal-hal mistis atau keanehan di luar kepala yang mendatanginya satu-persatu. Masa bodoh dengan maksud asli Park Jungsoo. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah memenuhi permintaan pengacara itu. Padahal di rumahnya hanya ada dirinya seorang.

"Duduklah, akan kuambilkan minuman."

Yesung segera pergi ke dapur, mengisi dua cangkir putih dengan teh harum yang baru ia buat. Meletakannya di atas nampan dengan beberapa toples kudapan untuk menjamu pengacara Park.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Leeteuk seraya memperhatian keadaan rumah Yesung.

"Ne, seharusnya ada ahjumma yang menemaniku, tapi hari ini ia tidak ada. Ada urusan penting katanya."

"Yesung, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu." Kata Leeteuk seraya merogoh saku jas bagian dalamnya. Mengambil sesuatu yang membuat Yesung makin heran lagi. Sebuah botol kecil keluar dari sana, menyimpan liquid berwarna biru bening yang bercahaya ketika terkena sinar matahari.

"Ambillah." Mau tak mau namja tampan itu menerimanya. Ia mengamati dengan teliti botol berukuran seibu jari itu.

"Apa ini, Park Jungsoo-ssi?"

Leeteuk tertawa. "Itu hadiah untukmu. Kau harus meminumnya sebelum kau bercinta dengan kekasihmu. Maka harapan terbesarmu akan terkabul."

Leeteuk tersenyum lebar. Ia mengatakan itu semua dengan cepat sampai-sampai Yesung memasang tampang bodoh. Kata-kata itu terlalu cepat masuk ke kepalanya. Bagaikan suara sepintas yang masuk ke kepalanya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Apa?" Tanya Yesung bernada ragu-ragu.

"Paling baik meminumnya pada saat bulan purnama. Ah, malam ini akan terjadi bulan purnama. Jadi kau harus meminumnya sore ini lalu lakukan dengan kekasihmu malam nanti. Kau tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi."

Yesung mengangguk pelan, ia meletakkan botol kecil itu di atas meja lalu mengaitkan jari-jarinya. "Park Jungsoo-ssi, aku tidak mengerti."

Leeteuk berdecak. "Tidak perlu kau pikirkan dalam-dalam. Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan. Jja, aku pergi sekarang. Terimakasih tehnya."

Eh? Leeteuk sudah menghabiskan tehnya. Kapan? Yesung tak menyadarinya sama sekali. Sial, Yesung merasa kecerdasannya mulai menurun drastis hanya dalam beberapa hari. Ini semua karena Ryeowook. Kepergiannya meninggalkan pengaruh besar pada namja tampan ini.

"Ah, membingungkan."

Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya. Menatap langit-langit rumahnya, ia jadi penasaran. Apa sebenarnya isi dari botol itu? Tanpa sadar, Yesung pun mengambilnya lagi lalu mengamati dengan teliti. Apa khasiatnya? Lalu apa benar harapannya akan terkabul? Harapan yang mana? Banyak sekali pertanyaan tanpa jawaban yang membuat Yesung merasa lelah. Ia memejamkan matanya. Beristirahat sejenak dan berharap kalau semua ini mimpi. Ia akan terbangun dengan Ryeowook tertidur di sampingnya.

Sampai kemudian suara bel berbunyi. Yesung terbangun, ia mendudukkan diri. Langit diluar sudah menunjukkan senjanya yang sangat indah. Perpaduan warna jingga itu yang paling Yesung suka. Ah, ia lupa kalau ada tamu yang tak sabaran memencet bel.

Seandainya saja Yesung tak tinggal sendiri, pastilah ia tidak perlu repot-repot bangun dan membukakan pintu. Malas-malasan Yesung berjalan. Sesampainya di sana, ia membukakan pintu lebar-lebar.

"Park Jungsoo-ssi?" kata Yesung seraya mengernyit bingung. Namja misterius itu datang lagi. Dengan pakaian putih bersih yang membuatnya seperti bersinar, mungkin halusinasi Yesung. "Apa ada barang yang tertinggal?"

Leeteuk menggeleng. Ia tersenyum seraya berkata, "Aku mengantarkan seseorang." Leeteuk menggeser tubuhnya, memperlihatkan seseorang yang tak terkira oleh Yesung. Seorang namja manis bersurai gelap lengkap dengan mantel musim dinginnya. Tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun, hanya bisa memaku diri dengan tampang bodoh.

"Ryeowook!" Seru Yesung tak percaya. Ia langsung mendekat, memperhatikan dengan seksama namja manis di hadapannya.

"Hyung."

Ah, rasanya seperti angin sejuk datang bersamaan dengan panggilan lembut itu. Apa benar Ryeowook yang penuh kekuatan magis itu? Ne, Ryeowook kekasihnya. Kim Ryeowook yang dulu ia lihat bersimbah darah dan menghilang di depan matanya.

"Bagaimana…" Yesung masih tak percaya.

"Hyung, apa kau merindukanku?" kata Ryeowook lagi seraya tersenyum makin lebar. Tubuhnya sedikit tergoncang, ketika Yesung tiba-tiba memegangi masing-masing lengan atasnya.

"Pfftt…" Ryeowook menahan tawanya. Aigoo, Yesung seperti kerasukan saja, seperti hilang jiwanya. Itu yang Ryeowook tangkap di pikirannya. Ia terlalu mengejutkan Kim Yesung. Ryeowook tersenyum lagi. Dengan kedua tangannya melepaskan masing-masing tangan Yesung lalu memindahkannya perlahan agar memeluk pinggangnya.

"Begini, hyung." Katanya sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yesung. Ryeowook pun mendekatkan wajahnya, menyatukan dahinya hingga terlihat kepulan napas mereka yang menyatu.

"Yesungie hyung…"

Ryeowook menutup matanya, mendekatkan bibirnya, makin dekat hingga akhirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir di depannya. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan ini. Berapa tahunkah? Haha, Ryeowook merasa seperti sudah puluhan tahun tak merasakan ini. Menyesap bibir kekasihnya yang terasa lembut dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Yesung yang sedikit terbuka. Ryeowook merasa gila, ia seperti menginginkan Yesung tapi namja itu justru terdiam bagaikan patung.

"Ah!" Ryeowook memekik. Lehernya terasa tercekik. Tentu saja karena Leeteuk menarik kerah kemejanya hingga tautan sepasang kekasih itu terlepas.

"Umma!" Pekik Ryeowook tak terima.

"Pulang saja, Ryeowook-ah. Kau lihat? Yesung tidak menginginkanmu. Toh sedari tadi dia diam menolakmu. Kajja!"

"Eh? Andawe! Yesung hyung!"

Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya. Ditarik tubuhnya makin menjauhi Yesung. Dan saat itulah Yesung mengulurkan tanggannya. Menyelipkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari Ryeowook lalu menariknya mendekat. Salah satu tangannya meraih tubuh Ryeowook hingga masuk ke pelukan hangatnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum. Sementara Yesung menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan memohon dan kebingungan yang tak dapat tertutupi. "Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

Leeteuk berdecak. "Ah, terserah kalian." Katanya dan tanpa permisi masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kajja, hyung!" Ryeowook menarik Yesung mengikuti Leeteuk. Mereka duduk berhadapan. "Ah, akan kuambil minuman!" seru Ryeowook lagi sangat bersemangat.

Tinggallah Yesung dengan Leeteuk seorang. Padahal baru saja ia bertemu dengan Leeteuk siang tadi. Tapi sekarang bertemu lagi dengan suasana yang berbeda. Awkward. Yesung merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya terhadap Leeteuk.

"Jadi, Park Jungsoo-ssi bukan seorang pengacara?"

"Bukan." Balas Leeteuk singkat.

"Ah, begitu." Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang gugup. Ditatapi dengan tatapan dalam dan senyum yang seakan mengejeknya. Hm, bukan mengejek. Tapi Yesung merasa malu.

"Kau simpan botolnya?"

Yesung mengangguk lagi. Balasan itu membuahkan senyuman puas di wajah Leeteuk.

"Gunakan malam ini arra?"

Ragu-ragu Yesung mengangguk. Tadi katanya botol itu bisa mengabulkan keinginannya terbesarnya. Padahal keinginannya sudah terkabul sekarang, Ryeowook sudah kembali kepelukannya. Lalu apalagi yang ia harapkan? Yesung sendiri bahkan tidak tahu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Ryeowook datang. Meletakkan minuman di atas meja. Lalu ia mendekati Yesung. Namja tampan itu tersenyum. Di pikirannya Ryeowook akan duduk di sampingnya dan bermanja di lengannya. Nyatanya tidak. Namja manis itu langsung mendudukkan diri tepat di pangkuan Yesung. Namja tampan itu berjengit kaget.

"Ryeowook…" panggilnya dengan nada resah.

"Wae?"

"Kau tidak sopan sekali." Siapa kira-kira yang mengatakan itu? Yesung? Ani, bukan. Leeteuk? Ye, benar. Umma Kim Ryeowook itu menatap Ryeowook tajam. Tapi, dengan gampang namja manis itu mengabaikannya. Bermesraan dengan Yesung seakan-akan Leeteuk tak ada di sana.

"Turunlah, Ryeowookie." Kata Yesung dengan nada lembutnya.

"Ani, kau takut pada ummaku? Biarkan saja, nanti juga dia pergi. Akh—aw! Umma!"

Ryeowook meringis kesakitan. Sebelah tangannya memegani tangannya yang lain. Ia benar-benar kesakitan sampai matanya berkaca-kaca. Yesung sangat panik, ia takut kalau sesuatu terjadi pada kekasihnya itu. Ditelitinya tangan kiri Ryeowook. Ada sesuatu di punggung tangan kirinya. Seperti tatto kecil, warnya hitam dan bentuknya bunga mawar, persis seperti dulu lagi. Tapi bedanya, di tepiannya kulit Ryeowook memerah.

"Di sini yang sakit?" kata Yesung sembari menatap ke dalam mata Ryeowook. Dibalas anggukkan kecil kekasihnya itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yesung menelusupkan jarinya di sela-sela jari Ryeowook lalu menariknya mendekati bibirnya. Memejamkan mata, dikecupnya punggung tangan Ryeowook hingga tanpa disadarinya pipi sang kekasih merona merah. Namja manis itu tak berkedip dan tak berkutik.

"Hyungie…" Ryeowook mendekat, menggunakan satu tangannya untuk memeluk Yesung. Posisinya yang berada di pangkuan Yesung ini membuat namja tampan itu dengan mudah mendengar detakan jantungnya. Cukup menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

Yesung terbawa suasana. Ia menelusupkan tangannya yang terbebas ke tengkuk Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook sedikit menarik diri dan menunduk menghadap wajahnya. Ryeowook mengerti, ia memejamkan matanya dan semakin menunduk hingga bibir keduanya bersinggungan. Tidak seperti tadi. Sekarang Yesung lebih hidup. Bukan dirinya yang mendominasi, melainkan Yesung yang melumat bibirnya dan menggerakkan lidah di dalam mulutnya. Tangan namja tampan itu turun ke punggung Ryeowook, mengusapnya dengan gerakan lembut sampai-sampai Ryeowook berdesir dan mengeratkan tautan tangan keduanya.

"Sigh." Leeteuk menghembuskan napas seperti menyabarkan diri. "Aku pergi sekarang." Katanya sambil berdiri. Ia tak menunggu balasan sepasang kekasih itu. Ia tidak mau menjamur menunggu balasan yang dugaannya tidak akan diberikan. Menyebalkan, cukup membuatnya iri. Yeah, tapi ia cukup senang. Ryeowook tak perlu menderita lagi.

"Yang Mulia."

"Eh? Marcus, kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

Di luar ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Namja berambut ikal itu menunggunya di pintu depan.

"Kalau aku masuk, Yesung akan mengingatku dan kehidupan artisku akan penuh dengan skandal mistis." Balas Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, Marcus. Apakah kau tidak akan kembali ke kerajaan bersamaku?" desah Leeteuk.

"Mianhae. Ada urusan yang belum selesai di sini. Aku akan segera kembali bersamanya."

"Arraseo, cepatlah kembali. Arra? Aku membutuhkanmu di kerajaan. Aku berpikir untuk menyerahkan kekuasaanku padamu." Kata Leeteuk seraya membuat pola aneh di atas tanah dengan kapur putih.

"Bagaimana dengan Pangeran Ryeowook?"

"Dia sudah senang hidup di sini dan melupakan ummanya sendiri. Jja, aku pergi sekarang."

Leeteuk menepuk tangannya membersihkan dari noda kapur putih. Lalu ia masuk ke tengah-tengah pola lingkaran rumit itu. Tak berselang lama, cahaya putih muncul dari dasar tepian lingkaran melingkupi tubuh Leeteuk, menghilangkannya dalam sekejap.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya. Tugasnya dalam urusan Kim Ryeowook dan Nathan sudah selesai. Ah apakah kau ingat dengan Nathan? Apakah ia sudah mati? Serahkan saja pada Ryeowook untuk menjelaskannya. Sekarang Kyuhyun akan berjuang untuk takdir hidupnya sendiri.

Melangkah dengan santai di pusat kota Seoul, Kyuhyun tak dikenal sama sekali. Mudah baginya, hanya tinggal mengangkat tanagn dan merapalkan beberapa kata. Puff, semua tidak mengingatnya. Sampai di kawasan sekolah menengah atas, Kyuhyun berhenti. Ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Dari kejauhan sana, seorang namja menyeberang jalan sambil berlari lalu di belakangnya sekumpulan namja berseragam berbeda mengejarnya. Namja itu berlari mendekat, hendak melewatinya. Pasti akan berhasil kabur dari kumpulan namja itu, kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak mencekal lengannya sehingga ia tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Sialan! Lepaskan aku!" teriak namja itu dengan suara lembutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Sungmin-ah."

"Hah?!" Namja yang dipanggil Sungmin itu melebarkan matanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" balas Sungmin sambil melotot. Perilakunya kasar sekali. Pakaiannya tidak rapi. Dasinya sudah tak kencang lagi, salah satu kancing seragamnya hilang entah di mana. Dan yang paling parah wajahnya yang terluka setelah berkelahi.

"Mati kau, Lee Sungmin."seruan keras mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Sungmin berjengit. Segera ia bergerak untuk pergi, tetaapi tertahan lengan Kyuhyun yang masih mencekalnya.

"Sial, lepaskan tanganku! Aku bisa mati di tangan mereka."

"Ha! Kena kau, Lee Sungmin!" Sungmin melotot, ia memandang ngeri beberapa namja berseragam yang berhenti mengepungnya dan Kyuhyun. Kalau saja ini tidak malam hari, pastilah tidak akan sesepi ini. Lagipula siapa yang mau berdiam di taman di tengah malam yang dingin!

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, ada saja yang mengganggunya. Ia pun menyembunyikan Sungmin di balik tubuhnya lalu menghadap namja yang memegang tongkat baseball, yang sepertinya pemimpin beberapa namja itu.

"Aku bias menolongmu, Sungmin-ah. Asalkan kau penuhi permintaanku. Permintaanku adalalah kau—"

"Ne, ne. nanti saja bicaranya. Sekarang kau bantu aku berkelahi melawan mereka."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan senyum lebar. "Ok, call." Balasnya.

Sungmin sudah siap berkuda-kuda dengan tangan terkepal. " Aku hajar bagian sini, kau yang di sana itu." Katanya membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun." Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, memutarnya di udara dan dengan sekejap butiran cahaya putih berjatuhan dari langit. Mengenai dirinya dan gerombolan anak yang berada di situ.

"Ah, apa yang terjadi?" kata salah satu namja yang tadi mengejar Sungmin.

"Apa yang kulakukan di sini?" kata mereka lagi.

"Astaga bukankah kita seharusnya mengerjakan tugas Kang Seongsaengnim? Kajja."

Dan pergilah mereka semua. Sungmin? Namja manis itu terdiam dengan mulut terbuka. Ia menatap Kyuhyun kebingungan. "Kau memutar tanganmu—mereka lupa. Apa yang terjadi?" katanya kebingungan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saja. Ia melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya untuk Sungmin. Namja manis itu terdiam lagi sambil memegangi ujung mantel agar tidak terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa kedinginan, bodoh!" seru Sungmin dengan pipi merona. Ia malu karena Kyuhyun terlalu memperhatikannya.

"Eung?" Sungmin mengernyit, Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan tangannya ke punggungnya. "Hoi! Hoi! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam, satu tangannya memegangi tengkuk Sungmin dan menariknya mendekat. Tebaklah apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya dan melumat bibir namja manis yang terlihat shock.

"Mhh, apa yang kau lakukan! Cabul!" seru Sungmin sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping kanan. Pipinya terlihat memerah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Kau tadi tidak membiarkanku bicara sampai selesai. Permintaanku adalah, kau menjadi kekasihku." Kata Kyuhyun lagi. ia mengarahkan wajah Sungmin menghadap padanya. Namja manis itu semakin memerah wajahnya, tapi tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali ketika wajah Kyuhyun mendekat lagi.

"Cabul." Katanya lagi sebelum akhirnya bibirnya dibungkam dengan bibir Kyuhyun.

Memang begitu akhirnya, Sungmin akan menekuk lututnya di hadapan Kyuhyun tanpa adanya sihir yang mempengaruhinya. Karena itulah takdirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali kepada pasangan utama dalam cerita ini. Yesung tampak berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan keadaan topless karena bajunya terlempar jauh di atas lantai. Yesung tersenyum geli. Tangannya meraih pinggang seorang namja manis yang dengan berani menduduki perutnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya?" kata Yesung.

"Tentu saja." Balas Ryeowook seraya merendahkan tubuhnya. Meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di masing-masing pipi Yesung. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu dengan sengaja berhenti sebelum bibirnya bertempelan dengan milik Yesung. Ryeowook terkekeh geli melihat tampang Yesung yang menunjukkan kekesalannya.

Ryeowook tersenyum, dengan ibu jarinya mengusap permukaan bibir Yesung. Setelah itu barulah ia menempelkan bibirnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan kecil yang makin meningkatkan kadar kekesalan Yesung. Namja tampan itu tak bisa bersabar lagi menerima godaan sang kekasih. Tangannya ia tempatkan di tengkuk Ryeowook, kemudian mempertemukan bibirnya dengan menarik kepalanya. Salah satu tangannya yang lain menelusup masuk kebalik kemeja putih Ryeowook, dan meraba perut datarnya.

"Aish, hyung." Cerca Ryeowook langsung melepaskam tautan bibir keduanya. Ia merengut marah. "Sudah kubilang kali ini aku yang akan melakukannya." Katanya lagi sambil menahan tangan Yesung dari luar kemejanya. Kim Yesung tidak mau menurut pada aturannya. Padahal mereka sudah sepakat sebelumnya.

"Arraseo." Yesung terkekeh, mengeluarkan tangannya. Lalu membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Ryeowook dari atas. Sampai pada kancing terakhir yang selesai ia buka. Yesung memandang ke bawah. Mengulurkan tangannya hendak melepas underwear Ryeowook, buru-buru Ryeowook menghalangi tubuh bawahnya itu.

"Jangan." Eja Ryeowook dengan tatapan tajam. Sudah lama tak bertemu, Yesung merasa Ryeowook sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Yeah seperti sekarang ini, sering mengomelinya dan berani menggodanya.

"Lepaskan ini." Yesung memegangi sisi kemeja Ryeowook. Lalu memerosotkannya supaya terlepas. Sepasang alisnya bertaut bingung. Ia meraba dada kiri Ryeowook. "Ke mana perginya bunga itu?"

Ryeowook mengembangkan senyum. "Sudah pergi bersama Nathan." Balasnya seraya menggenggam tangan Yesung di atas dadanya.

"Lalu apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apa sekarang kau sudah aman?"

"Tentu saja. Dia sudah mati. Aku hanya tubuh yang hendak dikendalikan olehnya. Untunglah aku bisa bertahan melawannya." Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya, membelai pipi lembut pipi Yesung. Yesung terlihat sangat khawatir sekali. Kegelisahan juga tertara di wajahnya yang mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain seperti melamunkan sesuatu. "Aku bertahan untukmu."

Tatapan mata hitam itu kembali kepadanya. Meskipun masih menyiratkan hal yang sama. "Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku waktu itu? Aku takut sekali. Kupikir kau sudah—" Yesung tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia terlalu takut kalau sampai ucapannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Semua itu adalah tindakan ummaku."

Kedua manik Yesung melebar. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata umma Ryeowook lah yang berusaha memisahkan mereka. Harimau saja tidak akan memakan anak sendiri. Tapi ini justru hendak membunuh anak sendiri.

"Dia sengaja membuatku sekarat di dunia ini. Kau ingat kenapa kau sampai berada di kamar hotel bersama wanita itu? Itu juga perbuatan ummaku. Dia ingin aku segera pergi dari dunia ini. Kau ingat, hal-hal yang akan menyakitiku jika kau melakukan sesuatu bersama orang lain? Hanya dengan kau bersetubuh dengan orang lain, aku akan kembali ke duniaku. Itu sangat menyakitkan kau tahu."

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Yesung tanpa menatap mata Ryeowook.

"Apa kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku berjuang?" Yesung mengangguk.

Dan semua kembali pada waktu dirinya bersimbah darah di dalam kamar. Ketika Yesung menghampirinya dengan derai air mata. Saat itu ia melihat dengan benar, kalau Kyuhyun berada di sana. Namja berambut ikal yang sebenarnya adalah orang kerajaannya itu sudah siaga di sana untuk membawanya kembali.

Ketika tersadar, ia sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Tertidur di ranjang empuk, tetapi satu tangan dan kakinya dirantai kuat dengan ujung sebuah dinding. Ryeowook masih linglung. Ia terbangun sambil memegangi kepalanya. Pusing melandanya dan dada kirinya terasa nyeri. Ia memaksa membuka kemejanya, lalu melihat tanda mawar itu sudah berwarna merah terang dan mulai menyakitinya. Darah keluar dari permukaan kulitnya. Ryeowook meringis.

Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya kalau sampai seluruh tepian tanda itu mengeluarkan darah. Nathan. Sosok di dalam tubuhny itu masih berusaha keras untuk mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"Sialan. Tidak bisakah kau diam!" teriak Ryeowook seraya menekan kuat dada kirinya.

"Ryeowook!" Seseorang datang. Dengan mata sayu yang sedikit berbayang, Ryeowook melihat ummanya datang bersama Cho Kyuhyun dan beberapa tetua kerajaan.

"Berhenti di situ! Dia akan segera muncul." Ryeowook meringis kesakitan. Tangannya yang terantai dengan sendirinya menggenggam untaian besi pengikat tangannya, mencengkramnya kuat-kuat untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit.

"Tetua, kita harus lakukan ritual itu sekarang." Kata Leeteuk penuh kepanikan.

"Tapi Yang Mulia, jika tidak berhasil justru akan lebih parah keadaannya. Pangeran Kim Ryeowook akan mati. Dan kemungkinan Nathan akan berpindah ke tubuh terdekat. Sejauh ini Pangeran mampu bertahan karena ia separuh manusia. Tapi jika Nathan berpindah ke tubuh kita, kita tak dapat menahannya, karena kita berdarah murni."

"Aku tidak mau Ryeowook mati."

Teriakan Ryeowook terdengar menggelegar di dalam kamar itu. "Bunuh aku sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi."

Leeteuk tak punya pilihan lain. Ia berani mengambil resiko. "Aku sendiri yang akan melakukan ritual itu. Jika aku merasa gagal, aku akan langsung menusuk jantungku sendiri."

Para tetua di sana tersentak kaget. Tak percaya kalau sang ratu mengambil keputusan tanpa saran dari mereka. Para tetua itu lebih tahu tentang apa yang akan terjadi bila Ryeowook diritual, Ryeowook harus kehilangan miliknya.

"Yang Mulia, aku ikut denganmu."

Nampaknya mereka tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. Karena satu-satunya pejuan kerajaan yang terkuat berada di pihak Leeteuk, Cho Kyuhyun juga berani mengambil resiko.

Malam itu sangat dingin. Hanya dengan beberapa obor yang menerangi, Kyuhyun berjalan bersama Leeteuk menuruni satu-persatu anak tangga. Terus turun ke bawah kemudian melewati terowongan yang tidak terlalu terang. Sampai pada ujung yang mereka tuju. Dibatasi pilar-pilar besi yang kokoh, di dalam ruangan tanpa jendela itu, Ryeowook berlutut dengan rantai yang menghubungkan atap dan kedua tangannya.

Ryeowook benar-benar kacau. Rambutnya sudah memutih sepenuhnya dan seluruh perubahan itu sudah hamper menguasai dirinya. Bahkan salah satu matanya sudah berubah sempurna, warna biru indah yang menyimpan kekuatan besar.

"Sudah hampir dimulai. Bersiaplah, Marcus." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ryeowook, kau masih sadar?"

Napasnya terengah-engah, Ryeowook menatap ummanya. "N-ne… ugh… sepertinya sayapku akan segera keluar." Lagi-lagi Ryeowook mengernyit sakit. Bersamaan dengan sentakan tubuh dan kepala yang mendongak ke atas, sepasang sayap kelabu membentang lebar di punggungnya. Napas Ryeowook mulai berat. Ia menunduk dan perlahan tubuhnya meringkuk.

"Kita lakukan, Kyuhyun."

Leeteuk membuka segel pilar besi itu, membuka jalan untuk mereka masuk. Berdiri tak sebegitu dekat dengan Ryeowook yang masih terdiam dengan posisinya, keduanya menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Leeteuk mendekat, membuka kemeja Ryeowook bagian kirinya. Ia mengores telapak tangannya dengan pisau perak kecil dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke belakang Ryeowook.

"U-umma… ugh—"

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, Ryeowook-ah."

Melihat Kyuhyun bersiap di posisinya, memegang sebuah pedang mengkilat dengan tulisan aneh dari darah yang menyelimuti bagian tajamnya, Leeteuk menempatkan tangannya di dada kiri Ryeowook. Merapalkan mantra hingga cahaya merah muncul dari telapak tangannya itu. Saat itulah Ryeowook mulai berteriak keras, disertai dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang menjadi brutal. Taringnya semakin memanjang, dan sorot matanya bukan seperti Ryeowook lagi, melainkan Nathan yang berkuasa.

"Sekarang, Marcus!"

Crash!

Pedang tajam itu mengoyak sepasang sayap yang membentang di punggung Ryeowook. Menumpahkan darah merah yang segera mengenai lantai. Tubuh Ryeowook nampak bergetar. Masih dengan darah yang mengucur, kepala namja manis itu terangkat, menyeringai dengan sorot membunuh.

"Beraninya kau, Yang Mulia."

Clang! Clang!

Ryeowook—Nathan, memberontak sekuat tenaga. Rantai yang mengikatnya kuat terlepas dari sana. Sontak Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk melangkah mundur. Hendak keluar melalui pintu yang ada di sana, namun sayangnya Nathan lebih dulu membuat segel penutup dengan sihirnya.

Celaka, kalau sudah begini bisa-bisa Nathan berpindah ke tubuh yang lain. Begitu pemikiran Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi Leeteuk tetap berdiri di sana, ketika Nathan mengangkat kuku tajamnya. Leeteuk menutup matanya, hanay beberapa detik sampai ia merasakan beban menimbunnya.

"Ryeo—wook?" panggil Leeteuk takut-takut. Namja manis itu tak bisa berucap lagi. kesadarannya sudah hilang bersamaan dengan tatto di dada kirinya yang perlahan memudar.

Ryeowook memang belum mati. Akan tetapi ia tertidur cukup lama. Baru beberapa hari ini dia terbangun. Dan ternyata masih mengingat kekasihnya di dunia manusia. Ryeowook selalu meminta agar ia bisa kembali menemui Yesung. Tetapi, bekas luka di punggungnya kerap kali terbuka. Hingga mau tak mau, Ryeowook tidak boleh kemana-mana.

Memang ritualnya berakhir dengan sempurna. Leeteuk mampu memberikan sebagian kekuatannya untuk membunuh Nathan. Nathan sudah mati. Begitu juga dengan Ryeowook. Maksudnya, Ryeowook sudah tak mempunyai kekuatan lagi. Ia hidup layaknya manusia normal. Untuk mengatasi sesuatu yang tak terduga, diberikannya segel mawar di punggung tangannya.

"Jadi, kau kehilangan sayap dan kekuatanmu?" Ryeowook mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tidak apa-apa bagiku. Karena aku bisa berada di sini bersamamu."

"Maafkan aku, Ryeowookie. Seandainya saja aku bukan manusia biasa, aku pasti bisa menolongmu."

Ryeowook tersenyum, tangannya yang masih berada di pipi Yesung kembali memberikan usapan lembut. "Aku senang kau mengkhawatirkanku." Ryeowook merendahkan tubuhnya, hendak mencium Yesung lagi. Akan tetapi Yesung menahannya dengan meletakkan telapak tangan di depan mulut Ryeowook.

"Aish jinjja! Kau benar-benar merusak mood."

Yesung terkekeh. "Tunggu sebentar. Tadi ummamu memberiku sesuatu." Yesung mendorong Ryeowook menjauh, melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ryeowook, lalu mulai mencari benda di laci meja dengan tetap pada posisinya.

Ryeowook tampaknya tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Ia lepaskan kemejanya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Ia masih menunggu Yesung menemukan cariannya. Begitu ditunjukkan padanya, ia langsung melebarkan mata.

"Ummaku memberikan itu?" Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia juga memberiku hal yang sama." Katanya seraya membalik tubuh tanpa berdiri dari pangkuan Yesung. Ia tadi meletakkan benda itu di atas ranjang.

Yesung, yang dalam posisi berbaring disuguhi punggung putih Ryeowook sedikit tersentak. Ia lihat ada dua bekas luka di punggung itu. Di sana tempat sayapnya seharusnya berada. Yesung pun bangun, dengan tangannya mengusap bekas luka itu. Ia mulai merasa bersalah lagi.

"Hyung?" Ryeowook berbalik, menemukan raut Yesung yang kembali seperti tadi. "Aigoo… tidak perlu kau memikirkannya sampai seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa, justru aku senang kita bisa bersama lagi."

Ryeowook merendahkan wajahnya, mengecup bibir Yesung sekali. Mereka berpandangan, lalu Ryeowook merendahkan wajahnya lagi, hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan lumatan basah yang terasa lembut. Sepasang tangannya mengalung di bahu Yesung hingga membuat tubuh mereka menempel erat. Sementara Yesung mengusap punggungnya.

"Mhh…" Ryeowook menarik diri. Ia lupa akan menunjukkan Yesung sesuatu. "Ini, hyung." Kata Ryeowook seraya menunjukkan sebuah botol kecil sama persis seperti yang dimiliki Yesung. Hanya saja liquid di dalamnya berwarna merah bening.

"Ummamu memberikan itu juga padamu? Aku heran, katanya harapan terbesarku akan terkabul. Kupikir kau kembali padaku adalaha harapan terbesarku, jadi aku tak memerlukan itu lagi."

"Kau harus meminumnya."

Yesung mengernyit, "Keduanya?"

"Kau belum tahu ini untuk apa?" Yesung menggeleng.

Ryeowook terkikik. Jemari lentiknya mengusap rambut Yesung. Ia mendekatkan mulut ke telinga kekasihnya. "Ini untuk reproduksi." Katanya dengan suara lirih.

Ryeowook menarik tubuhnya lagi. Ia semakin tersenyum geli ketika dilihatnya Yesung tercengang dengan muka yang tak biasa. Sepertinya Yesung terlalu terkejut. Yeah memang itulah yang sebenarnya.

"Warna merah muda untuk anak perempuan, warna biru untuk anak laki-laki." Ryeowook menempatkan botol kecil itu di depan bibirnya, seraya menatap Yesung dengan sorot mata sayu. "Hyung mau yang mana?"

Tak bisa percaya. Itu yang tertulis di dahi Yesung kalau rambut poninya terangkat. Ryeowook terlalu luar biasa. Ah—hidup bersama dengan Ryeowook itulah yang luar biasa. Namja manis itu, setelah merelakan kekuatannya yang sangat berharga hanya demi dirinya, Yesung merasa sangat amat bahagia. Seperti ada rasa membuncah hingga membuat jantungnya berdetak makin keras. Inilah yang terbaik dalam hidupnya.

"Hm?" Yesung memejamkan matanya, memeluk Ryeowook lebih erat dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Ryeowook. Membuatnya bisa mendengar detakkan yang sama kerasnya. Ia mendongak, menatap sang pujaan hati. Dilihatnya Ryeowook masih menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan. Lalu bibir kissablenya tertarik di kedua sudutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau keduanya?"

—TAMAT—

Haft, huft.

Akhirnya yang sudah ditunggu lama datang. Ending yang sudah dinanti-nanti berakhir dengan bahagia. Denies mau sampaikan banyak terimakasih dengan reader yang menunggu FF ini. Denies juga mau minta maaf kalau sudah menggantung cerita ini selama beberapa bulan /T^T| Salah satu alasan FF ini ga lanjut adalah, karena Denies bener-bener bingung buat endingnya. Dan rasanya beraaaaaat buanget untuk end-in nih FF, jadilah ga update selama berbulan –bulan.

Terimakasih sekali lagi yang selalu baca dan menyempatkan re-view. Terimakasih juga yang special untuk kak Uti yang senantia menyemangati lewat LINE.

Selamat tahun baru 2018 untuk kalian semua…

Silahkan tinggalkan komentar apabila kalian berkenan di kolom review.

Kalau kalian ingin bertanya secara langsung tentang FF atau apa aja bisa melalui Line ID sephiaaaaaa

Bye~

Penuh Cinta,

Denies Kim


End file.
